Time Heals, Even When it Seems Impossible
by Rosmelie
Summary: Edward loses his wife to a tragic accident. Bella's been in an abusive relationship. What happens when their daughters worlds collide? Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Twilight, obviously Stephenie Meyer does. I am simply borrowing a few names from her, and the premise that Edward and Bella fall in love._

_I do, however, own far too much Twilight merchandise!_

_Enjoy!_

"Daddy…I'm scared."

My little girl Kailey came running up to me with her bear in her arms. As usual, it took me about two seconds to pick her up since she had that look on her face that told me she was truly frightened. I'd only put her to bed half an hour ago, and for her to wake up so soon was unusual. Kailey was only four, and already had been through one of the most traumatic experiences she could go through.

"Don't worry my little bumble bee. Everything will be okay. I'm right here with you." I hugged her close and heard the little sniffles she made. Her dreams had made her cry and it broke my heart. "Daddy has some work to do still, but if you're too scared you can come sleep in my bed."

"Can I sleep on mommy's side?" That was definitely hard to hear. It was the reason for her heartache, and my own. I put her down and looked her in the eye. Her tears made her eyes gleam, and made her look more like her mother then I could handle. I wasn't sure at that point how to feel, but I knew I couldn't let my baby girl down.

Smiling, I gave her another hug and kissed her cheek. "Go get your blanket and a book from your shelf. You can sleep on mommy's side."

Her little footsteps carried her away at a run. The accident had only happened a month ago so things were still really hard on me.

Irina and I had been high school sweethearts, and married young. We had decided to hold off on children until at least she finished school since we knew it would take me a little longer. Irina went for nursing, I went to be a lawyer. Once she had finished school, she found a great job, and we started trying to make our own little family.

Neither of us wanted a large family since we'd both come from them. It didn't take us long to find out she was pregnant, and even less time it seemed until we were welcoming our little bundle of joy into the world. Irina had nearly died during childbirth, so we decided that even though we only had Kailey, that would be it. The last four years had been nothing but a joy with our little girl.

I was quickly brought out of my musings when I felt a tug on my pants. I picked Kailey up and headed back toward my room. It was almost too quiet in the house with Irina gone. "Does your arm hurt tonight?"

Another thing to worry about was Kailey's broken arm from the accident. Some nights her nightmares weren't nightmares, but simply her arm hurting too bad to go to sleep.

"No daddy. I'm just scared. I miss mommy. I want her back." She had started crying again and I held her tighter. How was I supposed to really explain to a four year old that she wouldn't get her mother back? I just took her to my room and laid her down on the bed.

"Daddy will be right back okay? I'll even leave the bathroom door open so you know I'm here." I needed to brush my teeth and change into some pajamas before I climbed into bed for the night. She nodded her head and I went off to change. I could hear her singing to herself while I was in the bathroom and it was the cutest little thing. It also saddened me because it was a song Irina had taught her.

We'd doted on our little girl, and always put her to bed together. Since Irina had passed though, Kailey and I talked about her every single day…about how she still loved Kailey and I very much, about how she was with the angels now, about how she would always watch over us…but Kailey still cried because she didn't have her mommy to sing to her, or to braid her hair.

I finished up and went back to Kailey. She had already managed to curl herself up into the covers along with her own blanket.

When I sat down on the bed, Kailey immediately curled up closer to me. I grabbed the book that she had brought with and pulled her into my lap, covers and all. She was clutching her bear to her chest, and snuggling into me like I was her last grasp at life. It made my heart ache for her. I wasn't sure just where to go with it, but I began reading. I knew Rapunzel was her favorite story, so reading it to her was like second nature by this point.

I hadn't even gotten halfway through the book before I heard her breathing even out and her little snores come on. By then, even I was exhausted from all the emotions I'd gone through during the day. A trial had finally been set up against the man that had hit Irina and Kailey. I'd spent the entire day down at the office speaking with the lawyer who would be working on my behalf. Even though I was a lawyer, I didn't trust myself to get through the trial without being too emotional.

Thankfully for me, Rosalie had the day off and agreed to watch Kailey. Since Kailey loved her Auntie Rosie, it wasn't too big of a deal.

Rosalie had married my big brother Emmett after a bit of consideration and quickly learned to love our entire family. When she found out she couldn't have any children of her own, she changed her major in college so that she could teach kindergarten. Even I was shocked that she chose the profession, but she said it had given her a bigger sense of worth.

After I'd arrived home, Rosalie kindly told me that if I needed a babysitter for the next two weeks before school started again, she'd be more then happy to oblige. Kailey's smile was enough to let me know that it would be okay if I needed to leave for work. Rosalie had a way of making Kailey feel better too.

It didn't take much time of watching Kailey sleep for me to fall asleep as well. Kailey sleeping was generally pretty peaceful, unless she started having her nightmares. I knew that I should really find someone for her to talk to, especially since she would be turning 5 soon and in school. At the same time, I feared sending her to a therapist. I'd already started seeing one during work to help me cope with the loss of Irina.

My fears were delved from Irina having been to therapy when she was around Kailey's age. In a sense, I knew it'd helped her…but at the same time, she said she'd always hated going. I didn't want to disappoint Irina by making Kailey go.

I couldn't imagine what my little girl was going through with losing her mother, plus being there during the event, so I knew I'd have to send her.

A fitful night of sleep for me, and one coffee later, my little girl was finally awake. I was unsure of what brought it on for the next morning, but she wanted to be in my arms every moment. She claimed to have had no nightmares, her arm didn't hurt, she just wanted to spend the whole day with her daddy.

A tragic accident, and the fear of going to a new place that she didn't know was enough to make me believe she just wanted time with me. I couldn't conceive that I'd spent enough time with her.

Instead of dwelling on what might be wrong, I simply chose to play whatever Kailey wanted to. It started with dress up, and by lunch, she was tired from running around trying to find the perfect outfit for me to wear to the tea party.

"Can you read me a story before my nap?" Kailey would never be cuter if she tried, and it always worked on me. I let her go pick out a different book and we curled up on the couch. This time it was Goldilocks and the Three Bears. She nearly had the story memorized and helped me say each line.

After we'd finished the story, Kailey managed to cuddle up to me even more and cried herself to sleep. I knew things would be difficult, but today was one of the worst days I'd encountered in a month.

When I heard a knock on the door, I carefully put Kailey down on the couch to go answer. I hadn't been expecting anyone to come by, so I was rather cautious. When I opened the door, I found Alice standing before me with bags of groceries on her arms.

"I've brought supplies, and of course Jasper. He's out getting the rest of the supplies, but should be in shortly. I figured you hadn't gone shopping in a while, and I know Rosalie and I are tired of fixing easy mac for Kailey."

I was stunned into silence. I hardly got the chance to talk to Alice when she was preparing for a big fashion show, and it was nearing fashion week for her. She'd taken her turns watching Kailey as well, but Rosalie, and even my mother Esme, had done most of the watching. Thankfully, Kailey hadn't woken to the sound of Alice's voice like she usually did.

"Snap out of it Edward. We're here to help. We understand things have been a little difficult on you." She never strayed from getting to the point.

"Sorry, it's been a long morning with Kailey. Thank you Alice. Here, give me some of that…" I took about six bags from her tiny arms and walked to the kitchen. It seemed that Alice didn't just bring food, but clothing as well as a bunch of new school supplies.

"I took it upon myself to get everything she'd need for school next month. There's a backpack with all of the crayons, markers, pencils and notebooks she could possibly need…new clothes…everything."

"Alice I don't know what to say…thank you." I hugged my little sister tighter then I had in a long while and tears formed in my eyes. I had to force them back with everything that was in me. It was a lot of emotion to take in.

My little girl would be starting school so soon after she had been in an accident. I had yet to get her any help. I'd also have to get her some physical therapy for her arm once it was healed because it had been broken in three different places.

Alice's stares were that of heartache for me. She could see how much pain I was in from losing Irina, and raising Kailey on my own. I never expected it, but who ever thinks it will happen to them?

"Edward, look at me." She had forced my face into her hands and looked me straight in the eye. "Everything will be okay. We'll work everything out. Kailey's going to be fine, you're going to be fine. It's a lot to take in right now, I know. I can't imagine if anything would ever happen to Jaz, but we have to live for today. Irina would want you to keep moving forward with life. That was practically her motto." Alice's smile beamed.

She and Irina had been best friends, and I hated to admit that she was right. "I have an appointment set up for Kailey tomorrow to go talk to someone."

The look I'd given her must have been one of confusion. "I booked it Friday, don't look so shocked. I knew you wouldn't do it."

Well that helped matters slightly. At least I knew I'd have one less thing to fret about.

"I know Rose is babysitting, so I called her to let her know too. The appointment is at two, so you'd be able to pick her up…or Rosalie can bring her back home. Either way, she needs this and you need to keep up with your appointments. Her counselor is going to be someone by the name of Isabella Swan. She's been specializing in child psychiatry for three years now. Don't worry, I did my research. The results she's gotten with children so far has been pretty amazing. She also happens to have a daughter that's the same age as Kailey, so I'm sure she'll do great with her."

What was she checking her credentials, or her entire life story? "I found out because when I told Rose, she told me she had a little girl by the name of Hope Swan in her class and she put two and two together for me."

Well I guess I should just leave it up to Alice to make sense of everything. She always did. As crazy as she could be, she always put everything into perspective for me. "I don't know how to tell Kailey she has to go see someone…she's going to hate me for it Ali."

"No Edward, she won't. In fact, I bet in less then a month she'll be thanking you. She's almost five, she needs to be okay with what happened and know it isn't her fault either. She might be little, but I can tell by the way she cries that she blames herself because her mommy died and she didn't."

We couldn't keep up the conversation much longer as the sounds of little feet came near. They were followed very closely by the sound of Jasper telling Kailey we were just in the kitchen. We could hear the pause, then a lot of laughter filling the air caused by my one and only four year old.

It was good to hear her laugh! It was a sound I had missed, and one I had almost longed for in the month since the accident. I'd have to remember to thank Jasper later.

"Put me down Uncle Jazzy!" She giggled and squealed in delight. Even I could tell she didn't really want to be put down. "Where's Auntie Alice?"

I had to stifle my need to just outright laugh. She saw Alice practically every other day of the week, but even so, she wanted to see her when she wasn't being watched by her.

Rosalie and Alice really were being a large help by watching her so often. Alice smiled over at me and waited for Jasper to round the corner with Kailey. As soon as Kailey saw Alice she smiled even brighter then before and reached her arms out. "ALI ALI ALI!"

Alice had taken her and hugged her tightly, swinging her around in the process. Kailey continued to laugh and kissed Alice's cheek.

"Hi there pumpkin nose! You were taking a nap when Uncle Jasper and I came in. There must have been some good dreams in there since you didn't wake up!"

"Uh huh. Mommy came in my dream and we went to the park to play." I had yet to hear of Kailey having a good dream of Irina since the accident…so this was an improvement over the usual nightmares she had been having almost every night.

I was happy to hear it, but afraid that perhaps something further was going on that she wasn't saying. I didn't dwell on it though and simply listened as she continued on.

"She took me on the slide, and pushed me on the swings. We went to the ducky pond, and we got ice cream together. It was like mommy was alive again." And then the tears came. I should have expected it, but I didn't.

Alice easily gave Kailey up to my arms and I cradled her tightly. Every time she would hiccup between her little tears from crying so hard, it would send a fresh wave of bigger tears down her face. It took nearly half an hour to calm her down enough to let go of me just a little bit.

It was painful to know how much she was hurting and suffering. By then, we'd moved to the living room and I had Kailey in her favorite chair. It was her special 'Daddy and me' chair.

"Edward we'll…leave you two alone. I don't want to intrude on this time for you." Jasper had been the one to say something. Alice looked concerned but wandered back off to the kitchen after placing a delicate kiss on the top of Kailey's head. Jasper ended up following her while I took a look at my little girl.

Everything about her face was mine, except for her eyes, and the way she would smile. But her eyes were what reminded me most of Irina. As they kept pooled with tears, I wiped her face with my sleeve which was rather soft. She sniffled and looked up at me. "I get sad whenever that happens daddy. I don't want to be sad anymore. I'm sorry."

My baby was apologizing for her sadness. Her mother's influence I assumed. "You don't ever have to be sorry for being sad, or for missing mommy. She was our whole world. You will always remind me of mommy though. The way you giggle, and the way you love people with all of your heart…it makes you very much like mommy. I just want you to know that."

"I like being like mommy. Where did Auntie Ali go? And Uncle Jazzy?" She was always concerned about everyone else. Another trait her mother had passed along to her no doubt.

Alice reappeared very shortly after holding a plate of what smelled like hot dogs and macaroni. "I was making you and daddy something to eat. I bet you haven't eaten very much today have you?" My poor little girl could do nothing but shake her head.

I had given her some cereal for breakfast, but she hadn't eaten it. I tried giving her something for a snack, but even then she wouldn't eat. Alice had the smell wafting through the air, and poor little Kailey's stomach was grumbling like I'd forgotten to feed her for the entire four years of her life.

"Come sit with Auntie Ali and we'll share okay? Edward, you need to eat too. For a guy, you're sure not starting to look as healthy as you should. Irina would have a lot to say about that."

She was right again. At least I had Alice setting me straight, for the most part. Kailey hugged me very tightly before climbing off my lap and right on over and up into Alice's.

She did what she could to eat what Alice had made for her. Even I had tried to tuck in some of the macaroni…but it was almost no use. As long as Kailey could eat something though…that's all that mattered in that moment.

"Auntie Rosie is babysitting you again tomorrow while I go to work. She's going to take you somewhere special, but you have to be really good while you're there and listen to whatever she tells you. Agreed munchkin?"

Kailey simply nodded her head and continued to eat her hot dog. When she felt like she'd had enough, she said so. It took a lot of will from Alice to let her go, but she finally did.

Kailey went and got a couple of her dolls and brought them back out to the living room in the hopes that Alice would play with her. I could feel, rather than see, the holes burning through the back of my skull as I watched Alice play with my daughter. It was as though Irina was haunting me from beyond the grave, and telling me in her own secret way to get my life back on track. I was going to try, and I wouldn't give up until at least some of life made sense again.

_This is my first Twilight fanfic. I've delved into FF before, but never had the goal to actually finish a story. Bear with me as I lead you through this crazy story. And see that little button that says "review this chapter"? Why don't you click it and tell me if you think I should continue! That would be fantastic. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer came up with it when I was still in high school! I just borrowed character names and a premise of Bella and Edward falling in love._

_I do own a Bella Barbie though!_

BPOV

Waking up in the morning was always a chore to me, but perhaps it was because I was such a night owl thanks to my little girl Hope. Since birth, she'd been awake at all hours of the night, and doing whatever she could to sleep in the early morning hours until about noon.

I was thankful that she would be starting school soon enough because I couldn't handle much more of waking her up only to take her to daycare. My job was stressful, but rather rewarding. Although I couldn't be with Hope all day, I did get to be around children.

Today was going to be different though. I had a new little girl, or patient rather, coming to see me. I knew very little of the circumstances bringing her, but knew she was the same age as my little girl. Whatever it was, we'd conquer it together.

"Moooooooooooooooooooommy." I had immediately gone into my study after waking up, so to hear Hope trying to find me was uncommon. Usually I had to go wake her up before we left. I guess today was going to be a turn of events just from that alone.

As I set down the papers I was gathering together to put in my briefcase, I turned to see her standing in the door still in her pajamas. Her hair was completely disheveled, and her face was blotchy. At least I knew she'd inherited something from me.

The moment I put my arms out for her, she ran to me and started giggling like crazy. I planted kisses all over her little face and laughed as well when she told me to stop.

"What, I'm just waking my little girl up, is that a crime?" Laughter rang through the room. Since she was even less of a morning person then me, it was a joy to hear her happy.

"I have work today, but not as long as my usual day so you are going to Papa Charlie's. He misses you and wants to hear all your stories. Promise me you'll be good?"

"Duh mommy!" Oh right, she had an attitude…another trait she'd inherited from me I suppose. I gave her a disapproving look before she hugged me. "I mean yeth mommy."

I loved her little lisp, no matter what her speech therapist said. Her father hated it, but that didn't matter since he only got to see her on holidays. I hadn't even allowed him to watch her on his days off when I had to go to the office. That was what kept me level headed. Had I allowed her time with Jacob…I don't know what would have transpired.

"Okay, well you know the rules when you go to Papa's house. If he asks you to settle down, you do. And you know you're only allowed to go to the tree line when you go outside to play. I'm going to pack your rain coat in your bag just in case. And Papa Charlie said Uncle Seth is coming by today with some toys for you to try out, so be nice to him."

I saw Hope smile as soon as I said Seth. Seth Clearwater, despite being one of Jacob's closest friends, was still also my best friend.

Since Hope had been born, Seth had been there for me. It was only natural that I made him Hope's godfather, and thus he just became Uncle Seth.

Seth worked for a toy development firm, and was always spoiling Hope by bringing her new things to play with. Most of what he brought was to be returned, but he needed someone to say whether or not they liked it as a four year old. He'd actually started bringing her toys when she was only two and a half.

I assumed the prospect of not only seeing Seth, but toys, made her wake up even more. "Go pick out something to wear and I'll be right in to help you okay? Then we can play and you can actually eat breakfast here at home."

Hope nodded and waited for me to put her down. "Mommy…Theth will be good too? Latht time he thaid he wathn't gonna give me anything. He thaid I wath bad."

"He will behave too…otherwise mommy will get him, and we both know he doesn't like when I'm not happy with him. Go pick out your clothes." I had to get her moving somehow, but it was true I'd have Seth's head if he harmed my little girl.

If ever Seth was mean to Hope, which wasn't often, I got on his case. For the most part, Hope only complained when Seth would take away the newest tody that had become her family. The only time I'd ever heard of him not being very nice about anything was when Hope had fallen asleep holding the toy he'd brought over and Seth had taken it away while she was still asleep. It didn't end well for Seth.

Hope ran off in hopes of finding something to wear while I got all of my files packed up. I knew that I didn't need to take all of them, but I also didn't want to lose any of the files to Jacob possibly breaking in and taking anything he could. I'd already gotten the locks changed twice, and it still hadn't been enough to keep him at bay.

Jacob's attempted break-ins were only to take Hope away from me, and I knew it. As soon as I had everything packed up, I went and set my bag by the front door and headed off to Hope's room. Not only had she gotten one outfit out, but ten. Everything with her was a learning experience, so this was nothing new. I had to limit her choices to three and make her choose.

We played for nearly an hour before it was time to go. Once it was time to leave Hope was, of course, not ready. I hated leaving her when she was still so young, but I had to provide for her. Keeping my job was the only way to do so.

As I gathered up everything she needed, I noticed the door was cracked open. The only thing I could think was that Jacob had come and taken Hope. I quickly ran back out to the living room where Hope was still playing.

Even though I only had about half of what I usually packed for her, and had just gotten my coat on, I grabbed her and fled the house to get to my car. "Mommy, whath wrong? I'm cold…and you look thcared."

By then, I had managed to get Hope into her car seat, and myself situated behind the steering wheel. I looked into the rearview and quickly got my cell phone out. I wasn't sure how I had even managed, but I'd already dialed Charlie's number.

My dad was the chief of police, but having the day off to watch Hope, I didn't know what he'd be able to do. "Hope it's okay. I'm calling Papa Charlie right now. I think your daddy might have gotten into the house."

That was enough to strike fear in Hope's eyes. She knew that Jacob scared me, and in turn, it scared her. Any time she was forced to go see her father, she'd cry for hours, saying she wouldn't leave me and that he could never take her away.

It broke my heart to know that even she hated and feared her father. The circumstances surrounding visits were almost ridiculous. Jacob could never have Hope alone. He always had to have either Sue, Seth's mother, or his own father Billy present while she was there.

Hope loved her Papa Billy and Nana Sue, but she was scared of Jacob. I quickly talked to Charlie, and he was going to call the station to send someone out. He told me to get to his house as quickly as possible without breaking any laws.

With that, I was off. I didn't need to hear any more to get me moving. "It'll all be okay sweetheart I promise. We're going to Papa Charlie's and he's going to make sure nothing happens to you. Believe me, he won't let you out of his sight. You'll have fun, and everything will be okay."

I wasn't sure at that point if I was reassuring myself or if I was reassuring Hope. Jacob scared the living hell out of me after everything had happened. I'd never been one to really complain about anything, but when it came to my ex, I was fearful, and compulsive about how well looked after Hope was at all times.

Hope's tears had subsided by the time we reached Charlie's house. For the moment, I knew we were both safe. "Hope it's okay. We're here, it's safe. No more tears."

She meekly nodded her head but still wiped at her eyes. Seth had actually been the first one out the door and to the car to get Hope out of her carseat. I was still frozen in fear in the front seat when Seth had Hope back up to the house.

Charlie, I heard Charlie talking, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Bella, honey…come on, snap out of it. My house is safe and you know it. Jacob can't step foot on this property. Hope's fine, you're fine…and I have Detective Crowley out on your property right now inspecting everything."

Crowley, Detective…Tyler. That alone made me snap out of it. Tyler and I had graduated from high school together and when he went off to college, it was to become a private investigator. Luckily, he and I had remained friends through the years, and he'd joined my father's task force.

"Dad. God…I probably scared the daylights out of Hope! I need to go tell her I'm okay. I need her to see I am."

"Bells, calm down. She's inside with Seth. Take a minute to breathe." I did what he told me to do. As soon as I felt ready, I got out of the car and headed up to the house.

"Hope, sweetheart?" Charlie's house wasn't that big, but she still always managed to go to the furthest corner of it. I guess she hadn't gone as far as I'd figured upon though, since seconds later she was attached to my leg.

"Mommy? Don't leave. You can'th leave."

As I brought her into my arms, I noticed that her crying had obviously started again when she'd reached the doorstep. I hated to leave her, but I knew she was at a place she'd be well looked after, and no one would be able to take her away from. I only had a half day of work ahead of me and then I'd be right back to get her, and possibly spend the night.

"Baby mommy has to go, but I won't be far. Papa will take excellent care of you." I felt her little arms squeeze tighter around me so I started humming to her. I'd taken to learning the piano after I'd discovered my inability to do much else. Humming soothed Hope, so I went with it.

"You'll come home thoon?"

"I promise you. I'll be back before you even remember I left. And do you know why?"

When she looked at me with curious eyes, still glistening with tears, I could only smile. If ever I made things seem like almost a riddle, she would buy into it.

"Because, little bug, Seth brought you new toys to play with and you're going to forget ALL about me while you're playing." I tickled her tummy in an attempt to make her giggle. Luckily for me, it worked.

"Bella, Hope? Everything okay?"

Seth. God bless him for caring so much about us. Once everything was at an understanding with Jacob, I'd have to take Seth somewhere nice, or send him without me!

"Everything's alright Seth." I turned my attention back to Hope, "Be good for Uncle Seth. No fighting…we already discussed this. You know the rules, and I will be back soon."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too bug. You'll have fun."

I hated letting her go at that moment, but I knew it was for the best. Seth took her with a short smile at me and led me toward the door.

"Don't worry about a thing Bella. If anything should happen while you're gone, Charlie and I know what to do. I promise I'll call if we need you."

I had to believe him. I needed to believe and know that Hope was in capable hands. As I kissed my little girl one last time, I took my keys out and noticed Charlie was standing on the porch. He hadn't moved far since I'd gone in.

"It was Jacob. Didn't take Tyler very long to find him. Bells I'm worried."

"I'll get this worked out, I swear."

"Tyler's already on it. Get to work, and get back soon. You're still staying here for the night so we can discuss everything at hand."

As always, Charlie knew what to say. He was right that Hope and I should stay with him. I was too scared to enter my own home again, and it would be easier.

I gave my dad a hug before I left, knowing I'd need it to get me through the day. When I got in my car, I took a deep breath before driving off.

It only took twenty minutes to get to the office from Charlie's house. I had blasted music through the car so that I couldn't think unpleasant thoughts about the morning. After parking my car, I quickly made it up to my office. Angela quickly went over my schedule with me, which consisted of only three patients.

Knowing that my patients were back to back made it easier. I knew the day would go by rather quickly. I only had to commit myself to my work. It wasn't long before I was to my third patient. I knew it would be the most difficult appointment of the day.

When I'd allowed my second patient out, I noticed my third was waiting in the lobby with a young blonde woman. "Goodbye Alexander, I'll see you next week." With a wave goodbye, he was off with his mother. I'd made excellent progress with him over the course of a year.

"Kailey Cullen?" I smiled up at the little girl as she hid behind the woman she was being accompanied by.

"Come on sweetie, Miss Bella just wants to talk to you today. It won't be a big deal." The woman had gotten up and held onto Kailey's hand. Kailey wasn't having any of it though, and I could see the frightened look in her eyes.

Having my own daughter became helpful in instances like these. I kneeled down on the floor closer to Kailey and the woman. "You know, we don't even have to talk if you don't want to. I have coloring books and some toys. It can be like play time. You look like you might like Disney princesses, and I have a whole coloring book waiting for someone to color in."

It worked. Kailey stopped hiding behind the woman's legs and smiled shyly at me. I got up and held my hand out for the little girl before me.

"She's usually not so shy. I'm Rosalie, her aunt. I filled out all the paperwork for her father, he's at his office right now." Rosalie held her hand out for me to shake. Since I'd taken Kailey's in my right, I awkwardly shook her hand with my left.

"No worries, it's nice to know that this little girl has such a loving aunt that she'd bring her to my office. We'll be precisely an hour. She won't even realize it's been so long. You're welcome to stay here, but there's also a fantastic coffee shop right down the street."

Rosalie laughed lightly. "I'm actually not going to be taking her home today. Her father will be stopping by before her appointment is over to pick her up. Thank you Miss Swan for taking her on such short notice."

"Bella…please. And it's really no big deal. It was apparent from the phone call we received Friday that the sooner this happened, the better."

I smiled down at Kailey who was now tugging lightly on my hand to go into the office. Those Disney princesses could not wait. Rosalie kneeled down on the floor next to Kailey.

"Daddy's coming to get you when your appointment is over okay? Uncle Emmett and I will be by to have dinner with you two tonight. Have fun with Miss Bella."

Kailey forgot about me momentarily as she hugged her aunt. It was clear that they were close. I gave them a moment and waited just inside my office. When Kailey came in, she had a sad look in her eyes, but immediately went over to the small table I had set up with crayons and coloring books.

"So who is your favorite princess?" I needed to start off the same way with nearly every child, whether it be a girl and the Disney princess theme, or a boy with the Cars theme. I didn't get too close to Kailey, but made sure I was only a few feet from her.

"Rapunzel. She has yellow hair like me." I could detect a faint smile when she talked about a similarity with a Disney Princess. It was a good thing that I kept my coloring books updated, because there was a new one for Tangled that I'd just gotten.

"You do, and it looks like your hair is growing just like hers!"

This emmitted a giggle from the little girl. She picked out a picture of Rapunzel with Pascal and started coloring. As she did, I tried my best to get to know her.

"My name is Bella, it's almost like Princess Belle isn't it?"

"Yes. I like her too. She's very nice and loved people a lot, like my mommy did."

Did…which quickly deduced the reasoning as to why this little girl was in my office. "I bet your mommy is very nice."

"Daddy says mommy lives with the angels. He said that mommy and I will see each other again."

As she continued to color, I noticed the tears that now filled her little eyes. When she sniffled, I reached for a box of tissues. "Mommy and I got in a car crash. I got a big owwie on my arm."

I'd noticed before that she had a cast on, but hadn't thought to ask Rosalie if it was for any reason that might be bringing the little girl in. "You picked a very pretty cast. I bet Rapunzel would think so too."

"It's mommy and my favorite color." Before too long, the little girl before me was crying her little eyes out. When I noticed that she was rocking slightly in the chair, I got closer to her. As soon as I did though, Kailey got up and climbed into my lap.

These were the days that made my job hard. I couldn't imagine what my little Hope would go through if she eever lost me, and it seemed I was experiencing just how bad it might be with Kailey. I rubbed soothing circles on her back and tried my best to calm her down.

"So you got in an accident with your mommy?" I knew pushing was hard, especially if a parent or other guardian was in the room. They never wanted to hear a therapist ask their child that. However, I knew it was best to do when the child was already open.

"Uh huh. Daddy was at work and mommy was taking me home. Mommy got me when she was going home from work. We were singing."

I tried to let Kailey keep going with her story, but she clammed up after she said that much. I didn't normally allow my patients to remain in my lap, but Kailey seemed a special case. After allowing her to cry for a good fifteen minutes more, she finally got down off of my lap.

"Can I color Pascal?"

There was nothing else I could do at that point. "Of course. Do you want me to color with you?"

"Please Miss Bella." And so I did. There was nothing I would be able to do to get Kailey to talk again. It was crazy that I was a therapist, and I couldn't get this child to talk. I knew Rosalie had filled out all the information, so I took the file and carefully began reading over it.

Not only was there an extreme amount of information, but all the information that was there was in very fine detail. Kailey had only been in the accident a month ago. She had not only been a part of the accident, but had been on the side of impact.

I knew that information was big. Not only would she have then felt the impact, but she would have seen her own mother get hit harder. I said a little prayer to myself at that moment that Kailey would begin to trust me enough to start talking about what exactly had happened in the accident.

"Kailey, we only have about five minutes left. Do you want to see if your daddy is waiting?"

I watched as Kailey began to put all of the crayons away neatly in the box. When she closed the coloring book, she frowned. Things had only gotten harder for her in that simple hour then they'd gotten easier.

"I just want my daddy. I want to go home."

It broke my heart to hear those words, but in all my years, and in all my patient's, I'd witnessed much of the same. I took her hand and led her to the waiting room.

"Daddy!" Kailey quickly let go of my hand and ran up to a man in the waiting room.

As soon as I looked up, my breath left in a whoosh. The most piercing green eyes I'd ever witnessed were now staring at me intently.

_A/N The story will continue this way with chapters in each EPOV and BPOV. I wanted to thank the amazing lemonmartinis for pre-reading each chapter for me! If you see that little button that says "review"…you should really click it and submit a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter actually ended up going through my own editing, so I apologize in advance if things are missing. _

_Remember, I don't own Twilight or these characters…but I do have a 'Be safe' tattoo._

EPOV

The day had been entirely too long since Rosalie had first come over to babysit. It started off with Kailey throwing a tantrum to my leaving. Taking a full hour to calm down my little girl was not a good way to start off the morning.

On top of being late to the office, I had two of my toughest clients of the day. My first client was going through a rather difficult divorce and trying to gain custody of her seven year old. The second I had was in a copyright lawsuit which had been going on for five years.

By lunch, I knew I needed to get out of the office as soon as humanly possible. The stress was starting to get to me, and I wasn't sure if it was because of Kailey's tantrum, my clients, or worrying about Kailey going to talk to someone.

Jessica was the receptionist at our office, and even when Irina was alive, she would hit on me. Today was no different. When she called up to my office to let me know my sister was on the phone, she flirted relentlessly.

"Thanks Jess, just transfer the call."

I thought I heard a mumbled 'well he could be a little nicer about it', but I brushed it off. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her nonsense.

"Edward, she's gone into two tantrums since you left. She won't listen to a thing I say, nor will she eat her lunch. I've been trying, and you know I love her, but this is ridiculous."

More tantrums, great. "Just put her on the phone. Once you take her to therapy you can go home."

I heard jostling, a scream of 'NO' on the other end and then sniffling.

"Bumble bee what's wrong?"

"Come home. I need you daddy. Please." The sadness behind her voice was palpable.

I was unsure of how to handle something like this over the phone, but I knew I would see her soon enough. "It will just be a little while longer. Daddy has to work. Auntie Rose is going to take you to talk with someone very nice today."

"I don't want to go. I want you home. I want daddy!"

Her voice had reached an almost piercing scream by the end and I heard the static of the phone. Before another word could be said, the line went dead. I knew it was only a matter of time before Rosalie either tried calling back, or she called in her reinforcement of Emmett.

Emmett may be big and brooding looking on the outside, but he's just a child at heart himself, and seemingly understands whatever it is that Kailey needs.

After not hearing from Rosalie for ten minutes, I went with my assumption. I'd see Kailey after her appointment was over, but for now I'd just have to get through with the remaining two and a half hours of work.

Time passed quickly enough, and before I knew it, I was headed off to the therapist's office to pick up my little girl. Fortunately, the building was not too far from my own so I simply walked.

Being that I was early, I ended up meeting the receptionist in this office. Her name was Angela, and she seemed very warm and compassionate. Taking a seat, I scrolled through my personal email on my phone. My mother had emailed a few times and wanted to know when I'd call. Making a mental note of it, I put my phone back in my pocket.

When I'd managed to glance up after putting my phone away, I saw Kailey standing at the door to Miss Swan's office. The instant she saw me, she barreled forward into my arms. Catching slight notice of her red eyes, I knew she'd cried while in that office.

"I'm here bug, look at me." She didn't look scared, but rather relieved to see me. "I missed you today. What happened that made you so upset?"

"I just wanted you daddy. I didn't want Rosie, she's not mommy." The small frown that appeared on Kailey's face was gut-wrenching. It seemed as though I'd have to figure out ways to deal with her that I wasn't expecting.

Giving Kailey a moment to just hug me, I chanced a look up toward the door that my little girl had come from. What I saw made me stop short for a moment. The brown pooling eyes I saw were full of something that looked like torment.

Why had I trusted my sister Alice to let my daughter go through with this appointment? Things had sounded like they might be okay from this woman's credentials, but her face told an entirely different story.

"Hi I'm Bella, you must be Edward?"

Her voice was so dainty and almost shy. Standing face to face with her though was nearly difficult. I couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman. Putting my own hand out to shake hers, I nodded. "I must. And that makes me this little girl's father."

I sounded like such an idiot when I said it, but she must not have noticed.

"It was a pleasure getting to work with your daughter today. Given enough time, I'm sure things will change for her. "

This meant bringing Kailey back once a week, which I could handle if it weren't for her starting school so soon.

"Well I would love to say she'll definitely be coming back, but she does start school soon. I don't know how you would work around that since you're only here until three every day."

Bella looked contemplative, but didn't take very long to form an answer for me. When she spoke, it was with very high reasoning.

"Actually, once the school year starts, since many of my clients are within the same school, I've been given the option of coming to the school so that the children can keep their time. What school will she be attending?"

"She's actually going to be going to Meridian Park."

"Then it will work out perfectly. That's where most of my clients are. Since she's slotted in for Mondays, it will work out even better."

I looked at Kailey, who was looking at Bella with curious eyes. I knew she understood most of what was going on, but also feared that she would get scared of the situation that was presenting itself.

"I don't know. There are still a couple of weeks until school starts, and she'll need to adjust to being in school with other children."

"Edward, trust me when I say that I will work it out. Your daughter will be fine, and should any problems arise, I know your sister works at the school. I've been there for two years and after seeing her bring Kailey in, I recognized her."

Bella must have caught the look in my eyes when she said she knew my sister. Rosalie did work at Meridian, and that's how I'd chosen where to send Kailey. However, knowing Bella knew who Rosalie was gave me a slightly comfortable feeling.

"We'll see how the next couple of weeks go, and then decide. Does that sound reasonable?"

Nodding her head slightly, Bella looked at Kailey. "Kailey would you like to come back and talk to me next week? Or we can do what we did today. It's up to you."

Kailey looked slightly scared that she would be coming back, but I knew her answer before she even spoke it. "Daddy may I please?"

How could a father say no to that? There were manners wrapped into a very wisely formed question.

"Are you sure you want to?"

A small smile spread across Kailey's face as she looked at Bella. "Well I guess that's your answer. I have a feeling that it will be Rosalie bringing her back again next week."

"That's quite alright. If for any reason Kailey would ask to come see me early, please call. I always have time for each child I see."

"Thank you. Kailey can you say bye to Bella?"

Bella was the one to smile this time. However, Kailey was playing shy again but smiling as she looked to Bella. "Bye Miss Bella."

I didn't let Kailey down from my hip to walk for herself. Instead, I carried her all the way back to the parking garage behind my office. Once we were there, she yawned as I put her in the car.

"Tired bug?"

Kailey nodded sleepily. It was just after three, but I knew it would be an early night. I'd been under the impression after Rosalie's phone call that Kailey had not taken her normal afternoon nap. It would be nice to be able to get some work done for once.

As I got in the car and looked in the rearview, I saw that Kailey's eyes were already closed. Despite really needing to get her home, I stopped off first to get some coffee. If I was going to get any work done, I would need something strong. My skills were lacking when it came to pretty much anything in the kitchen.

When I'd stopped the car in front of my favorite coffee shop on the way back to Shoreline, Kailey woke up. Normally once she'd fallen asleep, she'd remain so even with a stop along the way. Getting her out of the car was pretty simple when I told her she could have a hot chocolate.

Stepping into the shop was refreshing. I could smell the coffee being brewed, and the first thing I saw when I was there was Jasper. Alice wasn't with him, but he was waiting in line. I told Kailey to look up since she was again hiding herself against me.

"Uncle Jazzy!"

Letting Kailey down wouldn't have been an option had it been around noon in this place, but as it was late afternoon, it was okay since there were only five customers. She ran to Jasper and as he leaned down to scoop her up, she threw her arms around him.

"Hey there doll, what are you doing here?"

Crying and tantrums aside from earlier, she perked right up when she was with Jasper. "Daddy said he'd get me hot chocolate."

"Oh did he now?"

Kailey nodded quickly and looked back at me. "Uh huh. How come Auntie Ali isn't with you?"

Jasper looked to me and rolled his eyes. I knew Alice was at home in her studio. The show was coming so close for her, and she needed to finish her line.

"Because I'm buying her some coffee so she can finish making her pretty dresses."

"Oh. Will she come see me tomorrow?"

Leave it up to Kailey to wonder where her Aunt was, and if she'd see her the next day. I knew I would be dropping Kailey off at Alice and Jasper's the next day since Alice had asked.

"You bet. You get to come over this time instead of Alice coming to your house. What do you think?"

Kailey was contemplative for about two seconds. She loved her Aunt Rosalie, but hated going to her house because she didn't have enough toys. Aunt Alice, on the other hand, had so many toys for Kailey that I was surprised when my little girl even came home after the first visit.

"Really? Will you play with me too when I come?"

"I'd be delighted to. I have to get back to your Aunt Alice though for now. We'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Kailey hugged Jasper tightly and came back to me when he got his coffee off the counter.

"Hey Jaz, have Alice give me a call later yea? I need to talk to her since I know she won't be very awake when I drop this little munchkin off."

"Of course. It might be late; she's been at it since ten this morning and hasn't stopped to take a breath."

"Thanks. See you in the morning."

Jasper smiled and walked off with his coffee.

I let Kailey order for herself and even allowed her to get a cookie. After we got our drinks, we got back in the car to head home. I only allowed the cookie on the basis she'd actually eat dinner.

"Daddy…how come I went to Miss Bella today?"

Explaining something such as this to a nearly five year old was going to be difficult. She kept her eyes focused on me as I tried to come up with something suitable.

"Well, you're going to be going to school very soon, and I'm not always going to be right there with you. What happened to you and mommy was very sad, and I think you need someone else to tell it to so they can help you. I know that probably doesn't make very much sense to you, but I hope it will someday."

Kailey didn't really say anything after I'd finished. She looked out her window as we drove the ten minutes back to the house.

When we arrived home, Kailey ran up to the door after I'd gotten her out of her car seat. Our discussion was clearly over, and it seemed she was okay with the thought of going to see Bella more often. Allowing her in the house, she ran to her room and brought out two dolls.

"Daddy, will you play with me?"

I couldn't deny her playing, but it was relatively nice outside so I looked toward the door.

"I guess this means you don't want me to push you on your swing today then?"

Kailey practically threw her dolls across the room and went to the back door, where she waited a few moments for me. Upon opening the door to the back yard, she ran to her swing-set that Irina and I had gotten her for her fourth birthday.

"Will you push me high if I ask?"

My little bumble bee was too cute, and when she acted as such, I couldn't deny her.

"Of course. You have to ask nicely though, or I may not do it."

The little frown that appeared on her face was a sight to behold. Everyone knew from the looks she gave that she was not just mine, but Irina's.

"Daddy will you please push me really high on the swing?" She smirked as she said it.

I didn't keep her waiting too long as I got behind her swing and started pushing. "If I push you really high, you have to wrap your left arm around the chain really tight and hold on really tight with your right hand. You know it's harder since you have that pretty little cast on."

I never wanted to make her feel bad about having her cast on, so I did what I could to let her know that it was pretty and a part of her.

"I will. When I'm done swinging can we make dinner?"

Kailey's thoughts never seemed to stay in one place at a time. She was quite intelligent for her age, but she always had so many thoughts going on, that she never finished one before she started another.

"Yes bug we can. Ready to fly high?"

A resounding giggle was heard and I pushed her as high as I felt was safe. She squealed and giggled the entire time, and watched the squirrels as they ran past in the yard.

Being able to make Kailey happy was something I looked forward to every single day. If I could do anything to make her not think about what had happened, or that Irina was no longer with us, it was a good day for both of us.

When I noticed my daughter yawn after half an hour of swinging, I knew it was time to get her fed, bathed, and into bed.

"Come on bumble bee…time to head inside."

Kailey looked at me and tried to whine a little before I gave her a stern look. She knew better then to whine when I said it was time to go in.

"What would you like to make for dinner?"

Her contemplative look was adorable, and even though she'd probably only eat half of whatever it was I'd make, I was okay with it.

"Can we make turkey and cheese sandwiches? And maybe I can have some puffs?"

I couldn't help but laugh when she asked. Every time she said puffs, she made a puffy face to go along with it.

"Do you want to share the sandwich or do you want a whole one all by yourself?"

"I can eat a big sandwich like you daddy! I'm really hungry. Can I have milk too?"

My daughter was very aware of how important drinking milk was, so for her to ask was nothing unusual. I got her princess cup out of the cupboard and poured her a glass so she could start drinking it before she ate.

"Would you like to share an apple with me too? I don't know if I can eat a whole one."

Kailey giggled. "Daddy! You can too. I've seen you eat a whole apple before."

I frowned slightly, trying to play it off that I couldn't do it. I knew Kailey was smart enough to realize I could, but I also wanted her to get fruit in her diet for the day. "But Kailey I don't know that I can. I think you should have half."

Seeing her roll her eyes was funny. It was very dramatic, and funny. She took her cup to the table and came back to help me make the sandwiches.

"Daddy…when I go to school, are you taking me every day?"

School was still two weeks away and already she was concerned. Rosalie had offered to pick Kailey up each morning, but seeing as it was going to be her first year going to school, I didn't want anyone but myself to take her. I couldn't really understand why she was asking so soon, but I didn't mind answering.

"If you want me to, I will. I am definitely taking you on your first day of school…and if you need me to stay for a little bit, I can."

When she frowned slightly, my heart stopped. I wasn't completely sure how much she'd want to go to school, or if she'd be comfortable with it. Kneeling down to her level, I pulled her close to me.

"You are going to have so much fun Kailey. And I know you're going to make a lot of friends, and Aunt Rosie's room is just down the hall from you."

Her eyes filled with tears and she started crying. We'd had so much fun not too long before, and for this to come about was so hard. Maybe the therapy was going to be good for her after all.

"I don't want to go. No one is going to like me. And I don't get to be with Auntie all day. Why can't you just stay home with me?"

"I can't stay home with you because I have to work so we can have money so we can keep living like mommy wanted us to. You know what mommy told me when I asked her about sending you to school this year?"

Kailey shook her head no and looked down.

"She told me that you are so smart, and you're so amazing that everyone is going to think you're the coolest kid ever. She knew you were going to have fun when you started. You, my sweet little bug, are going to love going to school."

I brought her in for a hug and let her cling onto me as I made us dinner. Since I didn't have to use a knife until I cut the apple, I decided I could do that at the table.

Dinner went by without any sadness, and Kailey did end up eating her entire sandwich, puffs and her half of the apple. I'd bought her the cookie earlier, and she asked me if I'd like to share. Once we finished, I took her upstairs to pick out a pair of pajamas.

Normally, my sister's had been great at giving Kailey a bath in the morning since she wasn't a child that liked to go out and get dirty. Today had been different, and she'd waited for me to give her one. I knew my little girl was exhausted, so I used some of the lavender bubble bath.

Once we'd finished with bath time, it was time for a story and bed. As usual, she picked Rapunzel, and I'd started where she'd fallen asleep before.

"Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too munchkin. Get some sleep okay? Tomorrow you're going to Auntie Alice's house. If you need me, I'll be right down the hall in my room."

Kailey gave me Eskimo kisses, laid down, and snuggled into her comforter. I kissed the top of her head before I left her room and headed to my own to get some work done. It was going to be a long two weeks before she started school.

When I'd finally managed to finish all the paper work I needed to do, I settled in and turned the TV on. I used to have Irina talking to me on the phone before I'd fall asleep since she was always at work, but now that she was gone, I needed a distraction.

One month had passed, and before today, I felt I'd probably never move on. Seeing Bella earlier had brought a new feeling into me. For the first time since the accident, I felt hope.

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was probably one of the harder one's I'll have to write since it was mostly a detail of how a typical day goes by for Edward. I promise I'll get further into the accident, schooling and his love for Bella soon! But not too soon of course. ;)_

_Please feel free to leave your reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do own an Eclipse script though, it's pretty cool._

_This chapter is full of a lot more of Hope talking, so keep in mind she has a lisp, and I'm doing my best to put that in._

_Enjoy this chapter!_

BPOV

When I'd returned to my office after my short meeting with Edward, I was left speechless. The man was absolutely breathtaking, and his crooked smile nearly captivated me.

No, no I shouldn't be thinking these things. I have bigger fish to fry and he just lost his wife! It's just, when I saw how good he was with his daughter, it made me smile. He was warm, and loving.

As I was picking up my files to take home, I heard a knock on the door. It had to be Angela, she was the only one left at the office with me.

"Come in."

I just wanted to get back to my dad's house and make sure Hope was okay. I was going with a gut instinct that she would be fine since she was with Seth.

"Bella, I just wanted to check in and see if there's anything you need me to file for today?"

Angela was such an amazing receptionist, and friend. I'd grown closer to her over the past few years, and when I couldn't talk to Seth, I called her. Hope loved Ang too, so it worked out wonderfully.

"No there's nothing. You can go home. I'm headed out myself."

"Oh. Alright. Bella, I wanted to ask…is everything okay? You looked a little bit, strange when you came in. Did something happen?"

She was the only one that could read my face like a book. I let out a small sigh and looked up at her.

"Jacob tried to take Hope. He broke in before we left this morning. I'm pretty sure I terrified my own daughter when I got her out as quickly as I could too. We're staying at Charlie's tonight."

Angela had let out a gasp. She knew my history with Jacob, so she knew just how crazy he could be sometimes.

"Bella, that's awful! Did he at least get arrested this time? That's what, two break-ins since you changed the lock?"

"It is. And yes, he did. Tyler went over there as soon as I called my dad and dad called him. He found him basically out in the open of the house. I can't believe I ever went out with him. The only good thing that he's produced is our daughter."

I picked up my bag and headed for the office door. I hated talking about it all, but I needed to.

"Hope is a wonderful little blessing. Listen, why don't you and Hope come over for dinner tonight? Ben and I would love to have you! Plus Hope hasn't seen us in a while."

It would be great to escape to Angela's house. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind us leaving for dinner. I knew I would be in for a long talk with him when we got home anyway.

"That sounds fantastic. We'll be over around five-thirty? Does that give you enough time?"

"Of course it does. We'll see you then. Surprise Hope though, it's more fun when she doesn't know she's coming to see me!"

That was completely true. Hope was always beyond shocked if we went to see Angela and Ben. There were few adults that my little girl seemed to trust, but Angela in Ben were in the small list of those she did. I had a feeling more of it was because Ben was a really good cook, and always made whatever Hope wanted.

Ben did own his own restaurant after all, and being a chef came naturally to him. I always liked going over because it meant I wouldn't have to cook.

"Oh, Bella, before I forget…and so we don't end up talking about it in front of Hope…that last guy, Edward, was hot."

"Angela!" I was shocked. Angela wasn't typically very forward with her feelings of client's parents that came in.

"Okay, I admit it, he was. But Ang, he's a widower. Though even I think he's gorgeous, I can't just ogle him every time he comes in."

"I never said you had to ogle him, I was just remarking how amazingly handsome he is."

Angela's smirk gave her away completely. She'd only met the guy for a total of probably a minute when he checked in with her.

"Seriously Ang. I have too much to deal with right now to even begin to think about another guy. My focus lies with Hope and getting everything worked out for her to never see Jacob again."

"Give it time. I'll see you later!"

As Angela said it, she went out the door before me. I stood there for a moment and considered the options of what I wished would happen with Edward. I needed to figure out a way to get to know him. Was it too early? Probably yes for both of us, but did it mean I wouldn't consider it all again after a few months? I would.

All thoughts aside, I headed out of the office and back to Charlie's house. When I pulled up in the drive and got out, I could hear Hope's laughter ringing out from the back yard. Seth was still there, so he must have taken her out back to play.

When I walked around the side of the house, I was greeted with Seth running into me and knocking me down.

"Ooph. Hi Seth."

"Sorry Bells, didn't know you were here yet. Your dad, Hope and I were playing zombies. I was the only human left!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. Hope liked the strangest things. She wasn't your typical little girl with Barbie's and Bratz dolls. Instead, my little girl had an abundance of toys to play with outside, and Legos. Leave it to my little girl to be different. I think that's one of the things I loved the most about her.

"Well perhaps I should sneak up on the zombie Hope! She'd never know what hit her."

Seth laughed outright at this. I could not help but smile. He let me know that she was coming toward him from behind the house and that it'd probably be best if I went through the house instead to sneak up on her.

When I entered the house, I was surprised to see that it wasn't a disaster area. Hope loved making messes, and I always ended up cleaning them. Charlie must have got on her about it.

Exiting through the back porch door was hard. That door had creaked for my entire life, and to escape it with no sound was going to be a challenge. Somehow I managed getting the door open and saw that Hope was near the edge of the house. I knew she'd find Seth, but I had to surprise her first.

"Gotcha zombie! Now you'll never escape!" I picked Hope up from behind and had her arms pulled down to her side. She made little grunting sounds and tried to hide her giggling.

"Need mommy brainth," she happily replied back when I turned her around.

I could not stop the smile that spread over my face. Hope's little face was flush and she had the most deadpan expression possible. She absolutely loved playing Zombie!

"How about Seth brains? I could go for some of those!"

Hope began giggling very softly and looked toward the corner of the house.

"Need brainth! Theth brainth!"

I had let Hope down and she stalked off like a zombie toward the edge of the house. I followed her very quietly and watched as she attacked Seth. It was a sight to behold when my daughter would attack someone as a zombie. She was so small next to Seth, yet he allowed her to win.

"Mommy, dinner!"

This little girl had me bursting at the seams with her antics! I could not help feeling overjoyed that even with a bad start, shed managed to have such a great day.

"Seth brains are my favorite. I don't know how I ever lived without them. However, we need to get you some real dinner. What do you say?"

Hope nodded then looked back toward Seth.

"Are we going now?"

"If you'd like. Can you tell Uncle Seth thank you for playing today?"

Hope's giggles resonated. I watched as she turned back to Seth and smiled up at him.

"Theth! Thank you for playing with me, and bringing new toyth."

Seth got down on his knees and opened his arms up to Hope. They had such a great relationship that my little girl immediately ran to him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"You're welcome munchkin. Would you like to play again say, same time next week?"

"For really real?" Yeth!" Her eyes were shining like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay, it's a date. I'm going to go tell your Papa Charlie bye."

Hope followed Seth into the house and I followed behind the two of them. Charlie was getting some water out of the fridge as we all walked in.

"Papa! Me and mommy are gonna eat!"

Charlie chuckled lowly and looked down to Hope.

"Is that so? Well eat away."

My dad looked up at me and could tell straight away in my eyes that I was hiding something from him. I quickly stepped over while Seth got his shoes on, and Hope so anxiously 'helped' him.

"We're going to Ang's house, only Hope doesn't know that yet. Complete surprise, on Angela's insistence of course."

I couldn't help but smile as Hope's frown grew from not being able to tie Seth's shoe. She'd worked really hard on her own because she wanted to know how to do it before she went to kindergarten.

"Baby girl, remember the song, it will help you."

Hope started humming to herself as she went through the song in her head, and within twenty seconds, she had tied Seth's shoe.

"Thank you Hope. I don't know what I would have done without you."

I stood behind Hope and when she turned around, she smiled up at me. I immediately picked her up and peppered her face with kisses, emitting more laughter.

"See, all it took was the song. And you didn't think it would work!"

"Bye bye Theth. We will play netht week."

Seth smiled and came over to kiss Hope on the cheek, and followed by kissing my cheek.

"Of course we will. It will be just as much fun if not more. Keep mommy out of trouble okay?"

"I do all the time. Right mommy?"

I smirked as I saw the look on Charlie's face just beyond Seth. He shook his head and Seth had to stifle his laugh.

"Of course you do pumpkin. Go get your shoes on; we're going out for dinner."

Seth was halfway to the door before I caught him after letting Hope down. I couldn't believe what a relief it had been to know that Hope had been safe all day.

"Thanks for helping Charlie with her today. I know she loves seeing you."

"Any time Bells. I hope everything works out with you and Jacob. I swear he's got a few screws loose, and it bothers me that you can't just keep living without the interruption of him. He's my best friend, but he's my worst enemy too."

"Don't worry about your loyalty to me, or to him for that matter. Just know I appreciate every single thing you do for me…and for Hope."

I gave Seth a tight hug before he left. I missed our time together because not only was he my best friend, but he was comforting and always so reassuring.

As I went back to check on Hope getting her shoes on, Charlie was helping her get her little jacket on.

"We won't be too late dad. And she'll probably ask you to share some milk and cookies later on tonight before bedtime."

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll be here."

I sighed and took Hope out to the car. I wanted to tell her where we were going, but I wanted her to be surprised as well. As she got into her seat, she looked up at me.

"Mommy, ith daddy gonna try and take me again?"

Holding back the tears threatening to take hold of me, I looked down into her beautiful eyes and smiled as best I could.

"He is not going to ever take you away from me. Papa Charlie and I have some things to talk about when I put you to bed tonight. I will always be with you okay?"

"Okay mommy. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you until we get there."

Hope smiled a little more since she loved surprises. I knew she would especially like this surprise.

The entire drive was spent with Hope singing along to the Selena Gomez CD I'd gotten for her. The only problem was she knew the singer by the name of Alex since she watched Wizards of Waverly Place. When she asked me to start playing the cd, she asked if I'd play 'Alexth pleath'.

When I'd finally pulled up to Angela's house, Hope was in her own little world. She hadn't even noticed at first that we'd stopped because she was singing.

"Baby girl look out your window, we're here."

As soon as Hope looked out of the window she practically squealed in delight when she saw Angela standing on the porch. I'd sent her a text shortly before we left Charlie's to let her know we were on the way.

"Mommy! Mommy hurry, get me out! I need to hug my Angie!"

Stifling my laughter, I quickly shut off the car and went around to unbuckle her from her car booster seat. She knew better then to unbuckle herself.

"Hurry mommy hurry."

My precious little angel was in such a hurry to get out of the car, which only made me unable to hold my laughter in. As soon as I set her on the ground, she sprinted up to the porch and to Angela.

"Hi my little pumpkin nose!"

Angela's love for Hope was unfathomable. It had been so long since either of them had seen each other, and Hope had probably grown a couple of inches. I'd seen Angela around other children, and it was never the same as when she was with Hope.

"Angie! How come you don't come thee me anymore? Do you thtill love me?"

"Aww Hope, of course I still love you. Ben and I have been very, very busy lately…and we have a surprise we'd like to share with you and your mommy."

Hope let go of the near death grip hug she had on Angela and looked into her eyes. She quirked her brow up, something she learned from me, then looked back at me.

"A thu…thu…I can't thay it."

This only made Angela pull Hope back into a hug and pick her up to take her in. She knew about Hope's lisp and had even tried to be consistent with helping like Hope's therapist had told us all to do.

"A surprise, and it's okay, we'll work on that word. Come on, I bet Ben is ready to see you. He's making your favorite dinner."

"Mommy, are you coming in?"

Hope stared back at me from over Angela's shoulder. I wasn't even three feet behind them and she was asking if I was following. I knew she only worried because she didn't know what would happen if I didn't follow.

"Of course I am. I want to see Ben just as much as you."

I gave Hope an adoring smile and followed Angela into the kitchen, where Ben was standing over the stove with a ladle.

Hope gave me the signal to stay quiet as well then made sure Angela knew to be quiet. I knew Ben would hear her anyway, but it was always fun to just appeal to my daughter's playful side.

Angela walked up closer to Ben, with Hope still in her arms. As soon as they got there, and Angela made sure Ben didn't have the ladle in the chicken and noodle stew, she allowed Hope to cover up Ben's eyes.

"Gueth who!"

Ben laughed a little bit and played along.

"Is it…the tooth fairy?"

Hope laughed very lightly at Ben, shook her head and said 'no'.

"Is it…the Easter Bunny?"

"Uh uh."

"Is it…could it be…my favorite little princess in the world?"

Angela laughed lightly and Ben turned around to face them.

"It is! How are you doing pumpkin? Did you know I was making your favorite dinner tonight? I bet you could smell it all the way from your Papa Charlie's house."

"No! I'm good. Theth played with me today, and Papa did too. And when mommy came home, we were playing thombie!"

Ben smiled and took Hope from Angela, giving her a very loving hug.

"I've missed you and your mommy so much. You need to come over more, and I need to come visit you more."

"Yeth! I will make mommy come more."

Angela was silent behind Ben. They'd been married for a few years, and I'd never seen Angela so quiet around Ben before today.

"Ang…how about we leave these two alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure, yea…um…"

She seemed almost out of it, which wasn't a good sign in my eyes. It was truly making me start to wonder what the surprise was.

With a quick peck on Ben's cheek, Angela followed me. Going into the living room, we sat down on the couch.

"Angela, what's going on between you two? You're never so silent around one another. Please tell me it has nothing to do with this…surprise?"

"It has everything to do with the surprise, but it's not getting a divorce so don't worry. It's just…Ben's a little scared at the moment, and quite frankly, so am I. I didn't tell you at work because I didn't know if Ben and I were going to be going public with it quite yet, but apparently he wants to so we can maybe, I don't know, get help."

"Help? What do you mean Ang? I'm not so sure I understand."

"Ben and I found out…well rather I found out…Bella I'm pregnant."

"But, Ang that's great news! There's absolutely nothing bad about that!"

I moved over to hug her and she started sobbing against me. I didn't think it would be that bad really.

"It's just, we've been trying so hard for so long…and we've lost three. I've never told anyone. I'm barely three months along, but we wanted to wait to be sure nothing would go wrong. Ben's been pretty quiet since I told him, and I don't know how to get him to open up about it."

"Maybe if I talk to him? If he just understood how potentially scary it is for you too, or even how this could be worse if he's not by your side every step of the way…"

"Could you? I don't want to impose on your friendship like that."

"It's not imposing, it's me being a friend. Things will only get worse if you two don't talk, so give me a little time."

"Thanks."

As we were about to get up, we heard little footsteps coming toward us. The only person that would sound like this would be Hope.

"Dinner mommy and Angie. Time to eat."

"Okay sweetheart."

I gave Angela another hug before we got up. I would definitely be there for Angela as much as I possibly could, and would work out her time off once the baby came. We both got up at the same time and followed Hope back into the dining room.

"Hope did you help Ben set the table?"

"Yeth I did. You told me help when I can. I know how to thet the table."

"I know you do sweetheart. You did a very good job. Who would you like to sit by during dinner?"

"Angie! Will you thit by me?"

Angela's smile faltered only slightly. Hope was already good practice for Angela, and for Ben.

"I would be happy to sit by you. Would you like me to get the booster seat so you'll reach the table better?"

"Pleath Angie."

My little girl was cute, and since Angela had babysat a few times when things were really difficult a year ago, she'd gotten Hope a booster seat.

"Angie what ith the…thing you wanted to tell me and mommy?"

"Well…Ben and I are going to have a baby. Because you and your mommy are so special to me, and to Ben, we wanted to let you know first. We want you to be sort of like a big sister. Do you think maybe you would want to?"

"Really?"

Ben finally looked at Angela, then to Hope.

"Well, when the baby comes, we might need a little help…and he, or she, might want a friend."

"I will. I want to help!"

After that moment, dinner went without a hitch. Everything seemed to flow a little smoother as well once I'd' gotten the opportunity to talk with Ben, while Hope helped Angela pick out some toys the baby might like from a website she'd found.

My little night owl was still wide awake when we got back to Charlie's around ten that night. Charlie didn't have it in him to stay awake quite as late since his typical shifts at the station started around four. We'd just have to talk the following day.

That night was the first that I'd allowed Hope to sleep in the same bed with me. Once she'd gotten tired enough, she told me she was too scared to sleep by herself.

My own mood had vastly improved as the day wore on, and by the time I got to bed, I could think of nothing but the future. I know we'd have our rough spots ahead, but thinking through my day, and remembering those amazing green eyes I'd seen in my office, I knew things were going to be truly okay.

That night, I dreamed of the man with such vibrant eyes…and I'd never slept better.

_I hope you liked this chapter. Next up? Who knows! Let me know what your thoughts might be by leaving a review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_First and foremost, I do not own Twilight. This woman named Stephenie Meyer does. She's sort of cool._

_I want to again thank my pre-reader lem! She's absolutely phenomenal and if things don't make sense to me, she explains!_

_Thank you to all of you as the readers, and reviewers, for keeping me going with this fic. I can't say enough to convey how much it means to get reviews as opposed to just posting this and getting maybe a couple of follows for it._

_Again, I don't own Twilight….but I now own a photo of me going to bite one Mr Peter Facinelli. (Support Alex's Lemonade!)_

EPOV

Nearly two full weeks had passed before I even realized it. Kailey had gone to two extra therapy sessions with Bella and I couldn't have been happier with what little progress she'd already made. She asked me to go back early the first week, and again a second time in her second week. The nightmares still existed, but they were fewer and further between.

"Daddy…daddy come on. Auntie Ali is waiting for us!"

Alice and Rosalie were still helping me out by babysitting over the past two weeks. Somehow Rosalie had always been the one to take Kailey to therapy, but Kailey felt better that way since Rosalie would be the one at school making sure my little bumble bee made it to Bella every Monday afternoon.

"I know, but you still need to put on your dress. Auntie wants you to look extra special for her big show."

"But daddy I don't want to wear a dress. I want to wear my pajamas."

Kailey's pout was cute, but it wouldn't work this time. Alice would have my head if I didn't get Kailey into her dress and to the show on time. I'd already gotten her hair curled, a trick Irina had taught me while she was still alive.

"Bumble bee, Auntie Alice will throw a tantrum worse then you if you're not in the dress she made you. You look very pretty in it…just like a little princess. Please?"

Kailey sighed and looked up at the picture of Irina on her dresser.

"Would mommy think it was pretty? Would she say I look like a princess too?"

I had to smile because just hearing Kailey ask that confirmed the fact that Irina was still dearly in her heart and not forgotten.

"Come here…"

I'd opened my arms for her and she hugged me so tightly it almost hurt my sides. I kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her.

"Mommy would think you were the most beautiful little princess in the whole room. Those other girls that Auntie made dresses for won't look like you. And Auntie said she wants to take you up on stage when she thanks everyone. Don't you want to look pretty with Alice?"

My little girl looked contemplative. It wasn't that she didn't like being in dresses, or being extra girly, but this was the first big thing she was doing since Irina had passed. I knew it would be scary for her, heck it was scary for me.

"Will you hold my hand the whole time?"

"Until Auntie takes you up on stage, I will keep you in my lap okay? We need to get going."

"Okay daddy. Help please?"

"Of course."

As I got the dress and put it on my little princess, I realized just how much she looked like Irina in that moment. Getting her in her car seat shortly after was difficult given the puffy skirt that Alice had created for Kailey.

"Daddy…Uncle Jazzy will be there too? And Nana, Papa, Rosie and my Emmie-bear?"

"Yes, all of the family will be there waiting for us. Nana will be really excited to see you all dressed up too I bet."

"She saw me yesterday daddy!"

"I know she saw you yesterday, but she saw you in your pajamas all day because you two stayed inside and watched movies all day because of the rain."

"Is Auntie Rosie going to be dressed up too?"

I chuckled as Kailey began to sound much like her Aunt Alice. I loved my little girl beyond a doubt, and appeasing her interests would be better than ignoring them.

"Yes, Rosalie will be dressed up very nicely too. And so will Emmett, Jasper, Nana and Papa; and I'm dressed up too; but you are going to the prettiest one there."

Kailey smiled brightly when I told her she'd be the prettiest one there, but it was true. She was my little angel and she looked beyond adorable in the dress Alice had made.

When we pulled up outside of the event venue, Kailey noticed everyone before I did. Rosalie was to the car right after I parked and helped with the bag Alice had asked me to bring full of music. If the DJ she hired didn't show, I was the replacement as I had an extensive music collection.

"Rosie! Rosie do I look pretty?"

Rosalie giggled, actually giggled, as she looked down at Kailey still in her car seat.

"Yes, you look like a princess. Daddy did a good job with your hair today."

Rosalie winked over at me. I was proud that I'd been able to get through Kailey's hair without any tears, or any strand being burnt. I silently thanked Irina for teaching me something about girls before she'd passed on.

Emmett quickly moved to take Kailey out of the car since Rosalie and I both had our hands full. It was always funny watching my daughter interact with Emmett since the size difference was so significant.

"Emmie-bear! You look handsome."

"Well little princess, we better get you inside and to your seat. Everyone is waiting for your arrival."

Fortunately, Alice knew that I'd be the last to arrive with Kailey. She'd promised not to start until we were ready and the camera was taken down from the end of the stage. Every other designer kept it up, but not Alice.

"Come on girls, I need you to be happy, to be upbeat…no slouching around like you're a normal model today. You're fierce…"

I laughed at my little pixie sister's antics. Before I could possibly surprise her, Kailey took to her legs and hugged them like no tomorrow.

"And there's my little star!"

Alice picked Kailey up and twirled her around. With Kailey being almost half the size of Alice, it was pretty funny to watch.

"Daddy said I get to sit with him til the end. Do I Ali? I'm scared."

"There is nothing to be scared of princess. You look so beautiful. Aunt Rosie is going to get you when I need you to walk the stage with me okay?"

Kailey sniffled a little. She was shaking slightly and crying.

"Auntie…I don't want to do this. I'm scared. Please."

Her last word was nearly whispered, and she clung tightly to Alice's neck.

Alice sat down in one of the tall stools and held my baby girl in her lap. I could hear everything, and yet it seemed like it was happening away from me.

"You are the most beautiful little girl I have ever laid eyes on sweetie. Daddy will keep you the whole time and I'll be right there to take you on the stage. Why is it so scary?"

"Because of the bright lights. It's like when me and mommy got in the accident. There were bright lights."

Alice hugged Kailey tighter and kissed the top of her head. Now I understood a little more of what had Kailey frightened so badly. She'd rarely talked about what happened in the accident.

"Kay, princess, what if I turned all the lights up and Aunt Rosie walks with us too? Do you think it will be scary then?"

"Uh uh." Kailey sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "Not scary. Rosie will come with us?"

"Rosie will come with us and daddy will be sitting right there next to the stage watching. We won't let anything happen to you. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes. Daddy…"

I walked up to Alice and Kailey and looked down on both of them. Kailey's tears had subsided and she smiled the smallest smile.

"What is it bumble bee?"

"I want to see Bella again."

Seeing as it was Friday, and I'd taken a half day, I figured Bella would still be in her office. I quickly pulled out my phone and scrolled down to her office number. It was worth a shot since it was only two o'clock.

"We'll have to see if she has time okay?"

I patiently waited and Kailey nodded her head. She was now up on the makeup counter and Alice was putting some glitter on her. I'd probably never see the end of the glitter.

"Thank you for calling the office of Bella Swan, this is Angela, how can I help you today?"

"Angela, great. It's Edward, and I was wondering if Bella would perhaps be in tomorrow. I know it's a Saturday, but…I just thought maybe she might be? Kailey wants to talk with her if she has the time."

"She doesn't come in on Saturdays, but…hold on she's right here. Give me a couple minutes Edward."

As I waited, I watched as Alice took Kailey out to Jasper and Emmett. She was okay with everything for the moment. Alice came back and squeezed my hand, whispering to me that the show would be starting in five minutes.

"Edward, Bella would like to know if you'd be willing to meet her at Baristas Coffee off of Aurora around ten? She said it would probably be easiest to stay in Shoreline so you're not both driving into the city."

"Ten would be great. Would you please thank her for me? I know it's probably a bit much having her work on her day off."

"You're welcome Edward. Kailey's a wonderful little girl and she deserves the best she can get. I'll see you at ten tomorrow morning."

Wait, when did Bella take over the phone? Either way, she'd already hung up before I could react. Kailey was enough of a morning person that it wouldn't be a problem to take her somewhere at ten.

I slipped back out to the runway area and took my seat. Seconds later, Kailey was in my lap smiling and looking very hopeful.

"We're going to see Bella together tomorrow morning okay?"

"Thank you daddy."

She gave me a hug and a kiss and watched as the Alice came out to announce her show. When Alice came out, the entire room stopped.

It seemed that the show was going by rather quickly, even though this was Alice's big debut of her fall and winter line. Kailey ooh'ed and ahh'ed at nearly every dress that came down the runway. She loved seeing girls all dressed up.

"Are you ready to go with Aunt Rosie?"

I whispered to Kailey since the music was still going and the girls were still walking along the runway. When she nodded and squished my cheeks together, I knew she'd be okay.

"Fish kiss daddy."

As she kept my face squished, she kissed me and scooted to Rosalie's lap. Fish kisses were the one thing that made Kailey laugh and feel better about anything.

I waited for my little girl to come out with two of the most wonderful women I knew. As I waited, Esme squeezed my hand. I guess I'd tensed up when Kailey left my lap because I could feel how stiff my muscles had become.

"Thanks mom." I'd said it as a deep breath was let out.

All eyes turned to the stage as all the models came out in their final looks. When the house lights turned up, I knew Kailey would be happy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming to the show today. As a special treat, I wanted to show you all what's in store for my new children's line."

As soon as she'd said it, five little girls walked out to the runway and stood at the end stage. I saw a couple of mothers waiting near the end to snap pictures, and one older gentleman who was watching one of the little girls very specifically.

When I'd finally gotten a good look at the girls, I noticed one who was like a miniature Bella, holding her hands behind her back and looking very shy. She was the girl that the man had been watching.

"I want all little girls to feel special when they have their first day of school, so these are some of my best looks. And this little one on my hip is my very own niece who's starting school this year. Kailey can you tell everyone why you like the dress?"

"Cuz I feel like a little princess…and all girls should feel like a princess."

I could have sworn my eyes bugged out of my head as Kailey spoke. When had Alice rehearsed this with Kailey? I really had no idea, but it had shocked me to such an extent that I couldn't help but stand up and cheer for my little girl.

I wasn't the only one cheering though as I noticed the parents at the end of the runway clapping and cheering for their little girls as well.

Alice had let Kailey down on the stage and she twirled around, holding Alice's hand of course. I smiled so much in that moment that my cheeks started hurting. I couldn't have been a prouder father.

"Thank you girls, you were all very good models today. And thank you everyone for coming out today and seeing all the new fashions we all have to offer."

Everyone else in the audience began clapping and had started making their own conversations. Some stayed to talk to a couple of the designers. I immediately found my way backstage again.

"Daddy! Did I do good?"

Kailey ran the short distance to me and was smiling so brightly. I picked her up and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"You were fantastic bumble bee! Was it scary?"

"Uh uh. It was fun! Did you see all the other little kids too? Ali didn't tell me!"

She looked sternly toward Alice who held her hands up in surrender.

"I did see all the other little girls. Why don't you go make some friends? I bet a couple of them will be in your class."

"Okay. You'll stay here right? You won't leave me?"

I loved my girl, but she always thought I was going away. I kissed the top of her head and put her back on the ground.

"I'll be right here talking to your Aunts, and Nana. Go make friends."

I gently gave Kailey a push toward the other little girls and she quickly ran off. It didn't take long before I could hear her babbling with the rest of them and a lot of laughter filling the air.

"Alice, why didn't you say something? It probably would have helped."

"Because big brother, I'm always full of surprises. Plus I knew once we got to the stage and Kailey saw those little girls, she'd be okay with talking to everyone."

"That's another thing, when did you get her to memorize that?"

Alice chuckled and I looked pointedly at her.

"I didn't get her to memorize a thing. She told me right before we came out that she felt like the prettiest little princess and she wanted everyone to know it."

Alice was incredible. The day had completely turned from one of Kailey being frightened, to her having a lot of fun.

When I looked over to the girls, I noticed not only were a couple of them gone, but standing there watching proudly was Bella of all people. I'd just talked to her on the phone, so I didn't really understand how, or why she was here.

"Come on Hope, we have to get going…Papa Charlie is waiting."

My theory of the little girl belonging to Bella had been correct? I knew she had a little girl, thanks in part to Rosalie and Alice. As soon as Kailey had heard Bella's voice, she looked over from playing with another little girl.

"Bella?"

Bella had gotten down on her knees to give my daughter a hug. I guess they had become close in the time that she'd gone to therapy.

"Hi sweetheart. Do you still want to come and talk to me tomorrow morning or is everything okay now?"

"I still want to talk. Is that okay?"

Bella chuckled and it was good to see her laugh, just as it had been good to see Kailey laughing earlier.

"It's more than okay. Would it be alright if my little girl came with me?"

"Yes! Is she coming to my school?"

I cleared my throat behind Kailey and looked down at the interaction happening between the two.

"Daddy! You scared me."

"I'm sorry bumble bee. Let's let Bella go for today okay? We'll see her tomorrow."

Bella mouthed a silent thank you up to me.

"I'll see you two tomorrow morning. Come on Hope, let's go. Papa's waiting."

The little girl took Bella's hand as they walked away. I didn't figure that Bella was really burdened by us, but I could see a sense of fear that had struck in her eyes from being away from who was presumably her father.

"Are we going to Nana and Papa's house?"

Kailey brought me out of my reverie and I looked down at her. Esme had asked everyone to come over after the show was finished.

"Do you not want to now?"

"No! I want to! I like when Papa cooks!"

I couldn't stop the laugh that came out of me in that moment. I smirked and looked back down to her.

"Then Nana and Papa's house it is. Do you want to keep your pretty dress on?"

"No, I want to wear it on the first day of school! I don't want it to get dirty."

Alice had come up behind us with a different set of clothing for Kailey to put on.

"I figured she'd say that. We'll meet you at mom and dads soon."

Kailey was already trying to unzip the dress so she could put on the little outfit that Alice had brought along for her.

"Come here, I'll help you sweetie."

Once I'd gotten Kailey changed and into her car seat again, we headed over to my parents' house. It was dark out due to the impending storm that was rolling through. I had to calm down Kailey as soon as she heard the first clap of thunder.

When we arrived at my parents' house, I noticed that Rosalie was out on the porch. She looked a little ill.

"Kailey, go ahead on in okay? I'm sure Auntie Alice has a story ready for you."

When I'd put Kailey down, she ran into the waiting arms of Esme who was at the door.

"Rose, are you doing okay?"  
>"It's nothing really. I haven't been feeling too great all day. I guess the show just put me over the top."<p>

"What aren't you saying?"

Rosalie looked up at me with tear filled eyes and then wrapped her arms around me. I could only hug her back, but when I looked at her, she had a small smile on her face.

"You promise not to tell?"

"Swear on my life…"

Rosalie had become one of my closest friends, even though she was my sister-in-law. I trusted her with everything, including any secrets I may have held through time.

"I'm pregnant. Emmett doesn't know yet. I'm afraid to say anything in case this doesn't work."

"Wait, Rose but…the doctor said it would be impossible. How is this possible?"

"He didn't say completely impossible. When I went in all those years ago, he said my chance of getting pregnant was about two percent because of the bruising and damage done by Royce. I really didn't think anything of it because I figured, what's two percent? It's nothing when it comes to kids. I can't believe Emmett hasn't said anything. He just thinks I'm sick with the flu."

"Rose…this news is incredible."

Rosalie shook her head and a few tears fell. I knew she wasn't completely out of the woods with this pregnancy. I also realized in that moment why she wanted to hide it. There was no knowing if she would even make it past the first trimester.

"Just take everything in stride. If this is meant to be, then it will all go according to plan. I know I'm not a doctor, so I can't really help you as far as that's concerned…but if you need someone to talk to, you can come to me."

"Thanks Eddie."

I rubbed Rosalie's back for an immeasurable amount of time. She was extremely concerned, and didn't want to get Emmett's hopes up. I could understand that. Irina hadn't even told me she was pregnant with Kailey until she was four months along. She had the same fears.

"Shall we get in there for dinner? I'm sure you need to keep up all the strength you have if you want to keep that baby healthy."

Rosalie chuckled under her breath.

"Did Ree ever suffer morning sickness at night?"

"Her entire fifth month of being pregnant. You'll be fine, and we could use some more little feet running around in this family."

As I walked in behind Rose, I took in the silence that was happening through the house. I was concerned until I saw Kailey curled up in Carlisle's lap, sound asleep.

"Emotional wear out I'm guessing…why's everyone so quiet?"

"We don't want to wake her up…duh bro."

Sometimes Emmett was the epitome of obvious. I knew, however, that if I didn't have Kailey awake during these hours, she'd be up all night.

I went over to Carlisle and picked up Kailey from his lap. She didn't wake up, and didn't even make a sound as she usually did when I picked her up.

"Baby girl…time to get back up. You need to eat; then we can go home and go to bed."

"Don't wanna…"

Her sleepy tones were very whiny and grumpy all in one.

"Come on bumble bee. Please, for me?"

She shook her head into my neck and put her arms up around it as well.

"Papa Carlisle made some really yummy chicken. You're missing out. Auntie Ali is already eating without you…"

I had to hope that would work, and fortunately it did. Kailey's head shot up and she looked around for Alice, who was out of the room.

"ALI! You promised you'd help me!"

I let her down to go find Alice. Once she'd found her, she came fuming back to me.

"That was mean daddy! Ali isn't eating, she was making the salad. I'm tired, and you aren't letting me sleep!"

"Come here bumble bee…"

I held my arms open and Kailey immediately came to me. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wake up. We'll go home after dinner and get some sleep okay? Scout's honor."

Kailey was nearly asleep again as she nodded her head. I felt her forehead, and could feel a bit of a fever coming on.

"You don't feel very good do you?"

Kailey shook her head and looked over to Rosalie. "Auntie Rosie, will you rock me?"

I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that took over as Rosalie came over and took Kailey from my arms. I knew I should make Kailey eat, but also knew she'd need sleep so she'd feel better in the morning.

"If she falls asleep, just let her. Bumble bee, I'm sorry. You didn't say you weren't feeling well. I'll come check on you in a little bit okay?"

"Okay daddy."

Rosalie took Kailey up to my childhood room where we'd set up a few things for her. My old slate blue bedspread had been replaced with pink, and there were a lot of toys strewn about the room.

Once the rest of us had tucked in to our dinner, I knew it was time to start the discussion about the upcoming trial with my family. I was going to need a lot of help getting through it, and I wasn't sure just how it would turn out.

What was such a short conversation in my mind, turned into a two hour conversation with my family. When the conversation had ended, the entire family seemed taken aback.

I went up to check on Kailey and didn't have the heart to move her from the bed. She was curled up tightly with two of her favorite stuffed animals that we always left at my parents' house. I didn't even have to bother going back downstairs since Esme had followed up shortly after me.

"Stay the night Edward. It's been quite the day, and you both need sleep. We still have a few things here for you to wear to sleep in."

Esme smiled sadly at me. I knew she was beginning to understand just how long this trial process might last, and how much it was going to take out of me. I didn't want to put her out, especially since she was already helping so much just by being a protective and caring mother.

"Thanks mom…for everything. We'll be gone before ten tomorrow morning. If I don't see you in the morning, I'll call you in a couple days."

She gave me one of the longest hugs I'd ever received from her. Even though she was nearly a foot shorter, it was the most comforting hug I'd received in a long while.

I fell into a restless sleep that night, and wondered what the next day would bring with Bella. It would be the first time I was in a 'session' with my daughter, and it scared the living daylights out of me.

_I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's definitely one of the longest things I've written thus far. Don't forget to hit that little review button and let me know what your thoughts are._

_Oh and a special thanks to one of my readers for calling me out on something. I've gone back and changed it already!_

_Oh, and if you really want to, you can follow me on twitter by the same name as you're seeing on here!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**__ I do not own Twilight, seeing as Stephenie Meyer does! _

_I had a lot more fun writing this chapter from BPOV because there was a little more to her back story letting Hope go into everything. I'm excited to know what everyone thinks! Two chapters in one week? CRAZY!_

_Thanks again in part to my pre-reader Lem! Seriously, I'd be nowhere without her little corrections here and there!_

_I may not own Twilight, but I own an Australian copy of the book! It's cool._

BPOV

Two weeks had gone by quickly. Okay, maybe not exactly two weeks, but I was pretty close to sending Hope off to school and I couldn't believe how fast five years had gone. I'd gotten a few days off because of the ongoing paperwork that had to be filed to create an order of protection for Hope and I against Jacob.

As much as I wanted Hope to have a father in her life, I didn't want Jacob to be a part of it. He'd been so cold lately and it really hurt. Hope deserved better.

With school starting in just three days, there was a lot I had to do. I had made it a point to talk to Angela one day at the office to go on a shopping trip with me. I hated shopping, Hope loved it, and Angela would be the buffer between us to get me through the day.

I'd managed to add a couple of patients to my extending list, despite the time off, and knew once school started, I would be even busier. Even with the additions, I still had a few open spots, which ended up belonging to Kailey because she wanted to see me multiple times a week.

I had been making excellent progress with this little girl, and it was great to see her opening up more and more in each session. I wasn't exactly sure what got her to that stage of trusting me, but she did, and it warmed my heart.

Charlie had managed to get me to agree to letting Hope do something I never would have thought possible, be in a small fashion show. I wasn't sure exactly what it involved, but I knew it was happening on the Friday before school and he'd only given me one day to prepare her.

Apparently the person who was holding it was the daughter of a good friend of Charlie's. I didn't have much information, but with what I did have, I knew I couldn't take Hope to the venue myself. Arranging plans with Seth was out of the question since he had to do his big presentation that day.

Once plans were in motion it was a very relaxed Thursday, which I got to spend at home with Hope. Charlie had managed to help me change all the locks, again, and get a security system installed. Jacob was locked up for the time being, but there was no telling how long that would hold. He was also arrested due to an accident he'd caused over a month ago.

"Mommy, who ith taking me tomorrow? You'll come to get me right?"

Going over the past two weeks in my head was a lot, and when Hope finally spoke, it helped ease all fears and doubts I had.

"Papa Billy and Nana Sue are going to take you if that's okay."

"Really? I love Papa and Nana! They will th-tay and watch me?"

"Yes baby they will stay and watch you. You're going to be a beautiful little princess up on that stage. I'll be there before it's over to see you, promise."

"Mommy, are we thafe? Daddy can't take me right? He can't come thee me when I'm a printheth and take me?"

I got up and went to where Hope was coloring on the floor and picked her up. All of my fear was at bay for the time being with Jacob in a jail cell, but it was only going to get worse before it was fully gone.

"Baby, look at me. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to happen to you. Papa and Nana will be right there tomorrow, and Papa Charlie is going to have dinner with us after. I'll be there too, just a little late. Papa Charlie said you'll be working with a really nice woman named Alice. She'll keep you safe too."

"Promith?"

"Yes angel girl, I promise with all that I have in my heart. Let's get you to bed okay? You have a long day tomorrow since you have to get ready too!"

As I got Hope ready for bed, I started to feel anxious. Was I really doing the right thing by allowing my little girl to be in this fashion show and letting her go with two people whom, although I trusted, were both very close to Jacob? I had to get over this doubt.

Taking a glass of wine to bed was not something I normally did, but that night, there was a need for it. As I opened my favorite novel, I drank my wine and didn't actually get much reading done. I'd fallen asleep, only to be woken too soon by Hope.

I could hear the muffled crying that was coming from my little girl, and I really wasn't sure what was wrong. Taking a look at the clock, I realized it was only three in the morning.

"Shh, sweetie what's wrong?"

I sat up in my bed and held Hope in my lap, gently rubbing circles on her back.

"Bad dream. Can I th-leep with you?"

I had quickly pulled back the covers and laid Hope down next to me, snuggling up to her.

"If I sing to you, will it make the monsters go away?"

Hope's only response was to nod and curl up even closer to me. As I sang softly to her, I could feel her breathing even out and her grip on me lessened. I couldn't get any sleep that night as I watched Hope sleep.

The next morning was filled with coffee, and Hope running around the house practicing her twirls, and her little runway walk. I knew she'd get extremely nervous once she actually got up on a stage, but seeing her strutting around at home was adorable.

When I'd finally finished cleaning up our dishes from breakfast, and getting Hope dressed, I took her over to Sue's house and headed off to work. I had to promise yet again that I would come see Hope in her fashion show debut.

The day was turning long as two of my patients had the flu and couldn't come in for their appointments. It was nearing time for me to leave, and Angela was finishing up all of her front desk paperwork.

"Ang, do you think you could lock up for the day? I'm going to see Hope for her fashion show debut."

"Fashion show? You let Hope be in a fashion show…you…of all people who hates all things fashion or flashy?"

Angela laughed at me for a couple of minutes before the phone rang. She was back to her completely professional self when she answered. When I heard her say "Edward", I knew something must have triggered in Kailey's mind.

"Put him on hold?"

I'd mouthed it to Angela while shrugging my shoulders. Once she'd said a few more words to Edward, she did put him on hold and looked up at me expectantly.

"He wants to know if you could possibly see Kailey tomorrow. He sounded a little distressed."

"Well ask him if he'll meet me at Baristas in Shoreline tomorrow morning…It's kind of pointless for us to both drive in to Seattle when we both clearly live there."

Angela nodded and returned to the phone conversation. She asked Edward the question, but I couldn't really wait for her reply so I grabbed the phone out of her hand and listened. Edward really did sound partially pained and I was hoping this wasn't a big breakdown for Kailey.

"You're welcome Edward. Kailey's a wonderful little girl and she deserves the best she can get. I'll see you at ten tomorrow morning."

Where had that come from? I couldn't be sure at the time, but I was getting delved so deeply in Kailey's recovery for her mental state, that seeing her was nearly second nature.

As I waved my goodbye to Angela, I gave her the promise that Hope and I would see her on Sunday afternoon for shopping.

Driving to the venue was a short trip. The building was in an upscale area of Seattle, but it wasn't too far from the office. Once I'd entered the building, I could almost feel the energy flowing throughout. The music was loud and the lights were too bright on the stage for my taste.

Upon entering, I couldn't find Sue or Billy. I knew they would be there, and Billy was going to be taking photos for me in case I didn't make it on time. Charlie had given me the tentative schedule that he'd been given, but that wasn't always so set in stone.

The house lights came up, and I'd feared I missed my daughter being on stage. It was then that I saw Rosalie come out with a short pixie like girl holding Kailey on her hip.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming to the show today. As a special treat, I wanted to show you all what's in store for my new children's line."

Alice spoke with such exuberance, and it was clear to see how excited she was with her show. Realizing the house lights were up though struck a thought in my mind. Kailey had feared the bright lights. She discussed bright lights with me in one of our sessions and began crying almost immediately after.

As I took a look to the end stage, which I had been off to the side of, I saw Hope standing with her hands behind her back. She was looking down at her feet, and blushing profusely. I knew immediately she'd inherited embarrassment from me as well.

As I looked out among the crowd, I finally saw Billy snapping pictures like crazy. I knew I'd have quite a few to look through later on. When he'd finally gained her attention, she looked up and smiled, then looked around the room for me.

When I finally locked eyes with Hope, I gave her a little wave and smiled proudly. My little girl looked beautiful and I couldn't help the emotion that ran through me as she stood more confidently on the stage after seeing me.

When Alice had thanked everyone for coming, the little girls scattered to their parents and Hope went to Billy. He gave her the biggest bear hug and as I came over, I could hear him telling her how proud he was that she got up on the stage.

"Mommy you came!"

"Of course I came, pumpkin! You looked so pretty up on stage. Did you have fun?"

Hope nodded and looked back to Billy.

"Thank you for helping me Papa B. And for playing with me today."

"Any time kiddo. You know you can come see Nana and I any time you want. We can come see you too, all you have to do is ask."

"Where ith Nana?"

"She'll be right back. Why don't you go play with the other little girls for a few minutes while mommy and I talk?"

I looked at Billy curiously but nodded to Hope in her asking if she could. She ran to the backstage area and I could still see her in my peripheral even with the extreme amount of people at the venue.

"Was she alright today? I was slightly worried after she came to my room after a bad dream last night. She usually talks that sort of thing out, but not last night."

"She talked to Sue while Sue was doing her hair. Rachel stopped by and ended up helping. Sue said the only thing she said is that last night she had a bad dream, and she hoped to never see her daddy again."

I sighed. I'd instilled too much hate in Hope's mind already as far as Jacob was concerned, and I knew it must hurt Billy.

"God, Billy…I'm sorry. I don't know sometimes when to filter what I say to her. You must think I'm completely cold-hearted by now."

Sue had come up in that time and looked at me definitively.

"We do not think you're cold-hearted. What Jacob did was wrong by anyone's standards. Rachel and Rebecca haven't even forgiven him. And now he's on trial for vehicular homicide plus a DUI? That boy has what's coming to him. I only hope he can provide enough to help Hope through life."

"Sue, you really…"

"No, it's true Bella. Stop feeling guilty. Billy and I have talked about this, and we're both extremely disappointed in the way Jacob has been these past few years. It's just gone downhill even faster recently."

Sue came over and gave me a very loving hug. I hadn't received a loving motherly hug since my own mother had been taken from me shortly after Hope had been born. I'd pushed everyone away when Renee died, including Sue.

Letting out everything, I began to cry slightly on Sue's shoulder. I'd been holding everything back, even from Angela who was my best friend. I'd focused anything, and everything, into work.

"You need to let it out Bella. How about we plan a little outing for Rachel, Rebecca, you and I? Something to escape from everything else going on?"

"That would be great Sue, but I don't have time to pamper myself. I have Hope to look after, and my job…I'm even taking one of my patient's this weekend."

"Bella you do far too much. Next weekend, no questions asked. I'll work out all the details, and I'll let you know what we're doing."

I let out a sigh of defeat. As much as I knew I didn't want to leave Hope for any time right after she started school, I really did need the time to myself. I nodded my head and looked to Billy.

"Thank you again for taking her today."

I looked down to my watch and noticed that ten minutes had passed, and I still needed to talk to Alice before I left and thank her for watching over my little girl during the show.

"I should get going. Charlie's expecting us to meet him for dinner and I need to get Hope into bed early again tonight."

"Be safe Bells. We'll talk soon, and I'll keep Sue in line with planning your weekend."

I said my goodbye's to Sue and Billy and went to look for Alice. She was being completely bubbly when she turned around to see me.

"You must be Bella! Your daughter is absolutely beautiful, and she has impeccable manners! Thank you for letting her do the show."

"Wow, um, okay. I mean, you're welcome…I think?"

"My apologies, I'm a little wired from the show. I've decided that since I didn't get as many girls interested in doing this, that I'd give each of them two outfits from my line. I hope you don't mind. I have the other set waiting for your little girl."

Again, wow. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Alice's light and bubbly personality was starting to wear on me.

"Thank you Alice. Thank you too for watching over Hope. I'm always extremely worried about her when she does things with a big crowd."

"She was fantastic. I hope you don't mind either, I introduced her to my sister, Rosalie. She's supposed to be in her kindergarten class this year. I figured maybe if she knew her teacher before she went, it would help ease the trouble on the first day."

My eyes must have bugged out of my head. So Alice was Rosalie's sister, who was Edward's sister, which meant my dad has known their family for quite some time. Or rather, he'd told me he'd known Alice's father for quite some time.

I stuttered over my words at first when I began talking again.

"Yes, that's…definitely going to help. I'm worried about her starting school. She's never been away from me in large groups of people. Again though, thank you. Not just for watching over her while she was in your show, but for the clothing as well. She'll love it."

Alice surprised me by giving me a quick hug.

"I have to make the rounds, but Charlie has my number now. Call if you ever need anything, please. I have a niece and they're the same age, so I'm sure we could get Hope completely outfitted with anything she needs."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

As Alice walked, or rather danced, away, I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that caught in me. It was almost too much to have kindness showered upon me by someone I hardly knew. I really didn't know her at all, only that she was part of Kailey's family in some manner.

When I finally found Hope, she was animatedly talking to Kailey. Truth be told, it made me happy knowing that Hope had already found a friend.

"Come on Hope, we have to get going…Papa Charlie is waiting."

"But mommy…"

I soon noticed Kailey's face register my presence and she smiled brightly while looking at me.

"Bella?"

I got down on my knees and hugged the little girl I had already become so fond of through helping her.

"Hi sweetheart. Do you still want to come and talk to me tomorrow morning, or is everything okay now?"

"I still want to talk. Is that okay?"

I nodded my head as Hope took hold of my arm since I was still kneeling.

"It's more than okay. Would it be alright if I my little girl came with me?"

Kailey and Hope exchanged excited glances and giggles when Kailey finally answered me.

"Yes! Is she coming to my school?"

I soon heard the sound of a throat clearing above me and looked up to see Edward standing there with his arms crossed. He'd clearly scared Kailey slightly as she jumped at the sound.

"Daddy! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry bumble bee," this seemed like an intimate moment between father and daughter, but I couldn't help but look on as Edward talked to Kailey. "Let's let Bella go for today okay? We'll see her tomorrow."

I mouthed my thanks to Edward silently so neither girl would hear. When I got up, I looked down at the scowl Hope had on her face. She didn't like that I was taking her away from a new friend.

"I'll see you two tomorrow morning. Come on Hope, let's go. Papa's waiting."

Hope finally took my hand and we proceeded out of the building. As we did, I could somehow feel the familiar presence of Jacob in the air. I rushed my little girl to the car and got her in as fast as I could.

My little girl hadn't noticed a thing since it was getting cooler out. She probably just figured I was trying to keep her warm by getting her into the car quickly.

"Mommy, can I wear the other thing Alith gave me?"

"Sweetheart, you're already dressed up for our nice dinner out with Papa Charlie. Don't you want to look nice when we go out?"

Hope shook her head profusely.

"I want to wear thith on my firth day with Mith Rothie."

"We're going shopping with Angela and we'll find a lot of things you can wear on your first day."

"But I want to wear thith!"

Hope let out a whiny little scream as she finished what she was saying. I couldn't fully discipline her as we were already in the car and on our way to the Italian restaurant my dad was taking us to.

"Hope Renee Swan, don't start with the whining. I know you're upset that I took you away from your new friend, but I do not want to start with these games."

"Mommy! Ith not a game. I want to be pretty when I go to th-chool. I want to wear what Ali gave me. Pleathe mommy!"

We had already arrived at the restaurant and I'd parked the car. Looking back, I noticed Hope had tears in her eyes and when I went around to get her, she clung tightly to me.

"Pumpkin, what is all this? I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You got th-cary like daddy."

She sniffled and buried her head in the crook of my neck. Jacob had gotten angry with Hope on more than one occasion and I knew it scared her beyond anything. I couldn't be that parent too.

I sighed and held my baby girl and swayed back and forth for a few minutes before looking into her eyes.

"I am truly sorry sweetheart. I have no excuses for acting that way to you. You are the best thing in my life. Mommy gets just as scared as you. I won't yell again okay? Promise with all my heart I won't."

Hope's only response was to hug me tighter as I walked into the restaurant. I managed to keep her in the dress she had on after promising we'd wash it so she could wear it on the first day. I quickly found Charlie already seated at a table and sat down with him, Hope in my lap.

"Papa…"

"Hey munchkin…what's the matter?"

I looked at Charlie and shook my head. I didn't want to open up any more wounds Hope might be feeling in that moment. He understood and opened his arms to Hope, who immediately went to him.

"I wasn't very nice in the car and scared her. We've worked it out. She's tired aside from that from all the excitement of the day."

"Oh that's right, the show. How did it go?"

"She was absolutely gorgeous. Billy got a ton of photos and Hope here managed two outfits from Alice. Why didn't you tell me you knew the Cullen family?"

"What was there to tell?"

"Oh I don't know, the fact that I've taken on Carlisle's son's daughter as one of my patients might have been a bit of useful knowledge. If I screw up now, it's going to look really bad since you already know their family!"

I hadn't raised my voice, but I was slightly concerned. It was true, if I didn't end up getting through to Kailey, I'd have the entire Cullen family after me for it. I didn't want Charlie to lose whatever friendship he might have had with Carlisle.

"I didn't know that bit of information. Bells, had I, I would have shared any knowledge I could have with you."

We sat in a comfortable silence once our meals had been brought out. Hope was trying to be very careful as she slurped up her spaghetti. She'd managed not to get any sauce on her new dress and smiled proudly when she showed it off.

When dinner was over, I bid Charlie farewell for the night and told him I'd see him later the next afternoon. He was going to show me some more of the paperwork I needed to file to gain full custody rights to Hope.

I had such a strong case in that, that the judge had told me all I needed to do was file the paperwork, complete with four witness signatures, and Jacob would never be allowed to see, or even be near Hope, again.

By the time we'd arrived home, Hope was passed out in her car seat in the back. I got her out carefully and managed to get her into bed without any trouble. I stayed by her side until I fell asleep right there on her little princess bed.

The next day would be interesting. I'd never had a patient session with the parent present, or out of my office. What had I been thinking when I blurted it all out to Angela?

_I know I know…stop beating around the bush and get to Bella and Edward already! Okay, I know you're all waiting, and I swear things will happen. What I feel everyone needs to understand though is that I'm giving their small backstories of months leading up to it because without it, it would just be a bunch of smut and lemony cheese! Ew._

_Please leave your reviews if you feel the desire. I enjoy reading them!_

_Also, should you want to, I have a Twitter under the same name as here, so come follow me. I will totally follow back!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I've simply borrowed some character names, and a concept._

_I apologize for the latency of this chapter. Real life got in the way as I had finals, and a couple of author meet and greets!_

_I may not own Twilight, but I now own over 10 autographed books!_

EPOV

Friday night had been spent in my childhood bed with Kailey who'd become very clingy in not feeling well. Since Carlisle was a doctor, he'd been fully prepared with some medicine for my little girl before she'd gone to sleep.

When I'd woken up in the morning, Kailey was no longer in bed. I went down to the living room to find her curled up on the couch with my mother. The television was on Nickelodeon and both my mother and daughter were asleep.

"Kailey…bumble bee…time to wake up…"

Esme smiled as I'd woken her up. She waited for Kailey to get up, but Kailey snuggled further into Esme.

"Come on sweetie, we're going to see Bella in an hour. We need to get you up and dressed."

I started tickling her very slightly, waiting for a reaction. Esme let go of Kailey as she started giggling. Giggling was a good sign too. It meant Kailey felt better.

"Daddy I'm awake!"

I kept tickling her as she tried to squirm away. When she had finally managed to squirm around enough, I brought her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Morning sleepyhead, feeling better?"

"Yes I am. And I'm not the sleepyhead, you are. Nana and I already had breakfast!"

I looked to Esme who was hiding a smile. She had always been an early morning person, and it hadn't changed when we'd all left the house.

"Don't worry; I made sure she didn't just get sugar for breakfast. There's still an omelet for you in the kitchen. It's sitting in the microwave. I'll go get Kailey ready so you can head out."

I was so grateful for my mother's help when she would give it. With how many clients she kept on her list, any time any of us got was appreciated. I also knew Kailey loved spending time with her Nana, especially when it came to breakfast.

After I'd finished my omelet and gotten ready, I could hear the sound of laughter drifting through the house. Kailey was in a good mood, as was the rest of the family. The long night before had been mostly forgotten after Alice's fashion show, and I couldn't have been more grateful.

Just as I was ready to go back downstairs to get Kailey, she was running away from Carlisle up the stairs. I met her half way and picked her up. She quickly snuggled into me and proceeded to giggle.

"Save me from Papa Monster!"

"Well Papa Monster will have to wait to attack until later. We're going to be late!"

I grinned at Carlisle as I took my little girl downstairs. He laughed and went the rest of the way up the steps.

"Are you absolutely, positively, completely, one hundred percent sure you still want to go see Bella?"

Kailey nodded and gave that little worried look, like I wouldn't approve of her wanting to talk to someone besides myself. When I put her down on the ground, she looked up at me expectantly.

"Coat sweetheart, it's chilly outside. Let's go see Bella."

It didn't take long for Kailey to not only get her coat on, but shoes as well. She had yet to learn the art of tying shoes, but thankfully Rosalie had gotten her a few pair that didn't require anything but slipping her foot in.

The drive to Baristas was uneventful, and plagued by rain. Kailey kept watch out her window and for what, I don't know. I knew she hated storms, so it was fortunate it was only rain on the way.

"Daddy, what if Bella doesn't really want to talk to me? I go see her a lot."

I sighed and got out of the car. Insecurity was still a big issue for Kailey and it hurt me to see it, or hear it. When I pulled her out, I kissed her forehead.

"Bumble bee, if Bella didn't want to talk to you, she wouldn't have said yes to meeting with you today. She likes talking to you."

As I walked in the door, I saw Bella sitting in a cozy area that had a few large, cushy chairs. I made Kailey turn her head to see Bella and her daughter.

"Edward…Kailey…nice to see you this morning."

Bella had gotten up to shake my hand. She also rubbed Kailey's back lightly and looked back down at her daughter coloring.

"Hope can you please say hello to Edward and Kailey?"

Hope got up and hid herself behind Bella after realizing there was someone else in their presence. Bella tried to pull Hope around her but she wouldn't budge.

"Do you need a minute? We'd be happy to give you that."

"That would be good. I'd appreciate a couple minutes."

Kailey and I went up to the counter to get drinks while letting Bella and Hope be for a moment. I got Kailey some hot chocolate and myself some coffee. When we came back, Bella was sitting on the chair with Hope in her lap.

"Sorry about that. Hope…"

"I'm th-orry. I'm Hope. Ni-the to meet you."

Hope offered out her little hand and I kneeled down to take it. If I had learned anything from taking care of my own daughter, it was that if the adult was on the same level, they weren't as scary.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Edward, and you already know Kailey."

"Kailey do you want to color with me?"

I watched as Bella kissed her little girl's temple and let her back to the table to start coloring.

I had to raise my brow at the way Bella was going about handling talking with Kailey. I'd always gone straight in to talk to her. She had gotten up and moved to the chair closer to Kailey. As Kailey was coloring, she kept looking off in the distance.

"I got scared yesterday Bella."

It was as if she wasn't really talking to Bella, but having her own little conversation as she colored. Bella had a notebook and pen out, writing quickly with purpose.

"What made you scared Kailey?"

When Kailey continued to color, I didn't think she'd answer. I'd never given much thought to trying to talk while she was distracted. It seemed Bella had though.

"The bright lights. When me and mommy got in the accident, there were bright lights. They are what I remember most."

Bella had made more notes and looked over at me. I felt like I was intruding on my own daughter, but I needed to hear this as much as Kailey needed to let it all out.

"Do you remember what happened after you saw the bright lights?"

Kailey stopped coloring and looked at Bella. She got up and stood in front of Bella before she crawled right up on her lap. I'd only seen her with my family as far as females were concerned since the accident.

"Mommy told me she loved me. Then there was a big bang, and I wasn't with mommy anymore."

Bella let Kailey keep talking. I hadn't heard any of this. I knew what had happened during the accident as far as the paramedics and the police were concerned. I never knew any of it from my daughter's perspective.

"I don't want the bright lights to take me too. I don't want them to take daddy, or Rosie, or Ali…or my Emmy-bear, or Jazzy…or Nana or Papa. What if the lights take them?"

"Why else do they scare you?"

Kailey was crying, and all I wanted to do was take her into my arms to comfort her.

"Because I might see that car again. I don't want to see that car."

"Well I know you won't see that car again. I can promise you that. But sweetie, your family loves you so much. No one is going to get taken by any bright lights."

"How do you know?"

Kailey sniffled and looked up into Bella's eyes. She didn't need to say anything. The pain was all in her face, but she looked hopeful at the same time.

"I just know. With a family like yours, and God watching over you, nothing else will happen. Would you like to go back to coloring now?"

Kailey hugged Bella tightly and nodded. She got back down in front of the table and started coloring, wiping her face off as she was doing so. As she got down, I looked to Bella.

"She's never told anyone that. When we were backstage yesterday, she told Alice she was scared to go on stage because of the bright lights. I knew very little of what truly happened in that accident until right now. The most I get is from a nightmare here, or something little that scares her while we're in the car."

"She's suffering from what we call Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It knows no age limit, and with it, she has anxiety. When you're in a car and she freaks out, it's anxiety. Her nightmares mostly stem from that anxiety. I'm starting to fear the biggest thing she's afraid to lose is you."

I had to take a minute to take everything in. I couldn't really grasp the concept of my little bumble bee having a problem. The nightmares got bad, but they'd been subsiding in the past couple of weeks.

"She's…I don't really understand it. I'm not leaving her, and nothing's going to happen to me. Sure, I've worked a lot since it all happened, but I've had to. I can't just stop working."

"No one is saying you have to Edward. It's actually better that you went back to work after it happened, as long as you gave it a few days. Staying with her for the entire month would have made it worse when she started school."

I hadn't really given it time. The day after the funeral, I'd jumped back into work. I hated myself for it in a way.

"I really gave her no time. Now she's going to school on Monday and I did nothing to help. My sisters have been the biggest support. I couldn't bear sending her back to the daycare at work after everything that happened."

Kailey decided to take that moment to come up to me and climb into my lap. She snuggled herself up and wrapped her little arms around one of mine.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Tummy."

All I could think to do was start rubbing Kailey's back. She'd felt fine before we left, and had even been running around.

"Perhaps her getting so upset caused her stomach to hurt."

I'd never really thought of it before, but it made sense in my mind when Bella said it.

"Hope gets the same way after she talks about something very upsetting. I'll work on it with Kailey so it doesn't happen while she's at school."

At that point, Hope had also come up to us and looked up at Bella.

"Mommy, may I have th-ome water plea-the?"

Bella brought a bottle of water out of her bag and unscrewed the cap for Hope. She looked content to be with Bella for the rest of the day, which was something I was already desperately seeking for Kailey. I just wanted her to be okay for one day.

"Thank you." Hope had handed the bottle back over to Bella and went back to coloring.

"You've raised her well from what I can see."

"I'd like to say it's all my doing, but my dad has been a huge blessing, as has my friend Seth. He's like a big kid so it works out well."

Kailey's breathing had become even and her heart had slowed slightly. I knew without looking that she was asleep in my lap.

"Your friend Seth sounds like my brother Emmett. He's the big brute that's married to Hope's new teacher Rosalie."

Bella looked a little taken back. I was overstepping my bounds and I knew it. Whatever it was about Bella just made me feel a need to be more open.

"If you'll watch Hope for a moment, I have a blanket in my car. I'd like to talk some more with you but, I don't want your little girl to get cold."

"Bella you really don't have to…"

She'd already gotten up and was whispering to Hope. While Bella was out at her car, Hope sat down in the chair across from me.

"You are different from my daddy. You are not th-cary like him. That ith why mommy and daddy don't live together. He ith too th-cary. I don't like my daddy."

Before Hope could get another word out, or I could get one in edgewise, Bella was back with a blanket.

"Mommy, why do you have my blankie?"

"I was going to let Edward use it while we're here for Kailey. They'll give it back, promise."

Hope seemed okay with everything and sat with Bella instead of going back to her coloring. She seemed more interested in me then crayons.

As I draped the blanket over Kailey, I could hear a muffled cry escape her throat. She was having a bad dream, so I started slightly humming to calm her down.

"Your daughter and mine seem very much alike."

"Mommy th-ingth to me every night. It make-th all the monthter-th go away."

Hope was adorable, and it was true, she and my daughter did have that in common. That plus their age was enough to convince me that Kailey would be okay on her first day of school.

"Do you and your mommy monster hunt before bed too?"

"Yeth!"

"Well I know for a fact that if you make funny faces while you're hunting for them, they go away even faster. They don't know what to do when someone is being silly."

I could hear Bella trying to hold in laughter but it didn't last. She let out a laugh that sounded so light and refreshing.

"Mommy! Ith not funny."

Hope had a very serious look on her face. She put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Well I never thought of what Edward did. We should start making funny faces more often!"

Hope seemed to forgive Bella in that instant. As she smiled, she tried to cover up a yawn.

"I think it's nap time for someone."

Bella gave a pointed look to Hope, who scowled but let out another yawn. I couldn't help but feel bad that I was keeping them.

"Bella, really we don't have to have a conversation right now. We should probably both get our little girls home."

Bella's response was different then I'd experienced from anyone before. She told hope quietly to lie down on the chair. Once Hope was situated, she picked Kailey up from my lap and laid her down next to Hope, covering both of them with the blanket. Within seconds, Hope was asleep, and Kailey hadn't made a peep.

"Now, we can talk. Look, we don't have to talk about Kailey, it can really be anything. To be honest, I don't get much 'adult time' with anyone aside from my dad and my receptionist Angela. Even then, it's not anywhere new."

"Well I'm not so sure this is something new. It's a coffee shop. I'll admit though, it's nice to be out with another adult that's not related to me in some way. Ever since Irina passed away, it's been work and home. If anything else, it's taking Kailey to someone in the family's house."

"Well I guess we all have our quips. I suppose we'll be seeing more of each other seeing as our daughters are the same age."

I smiled slightly. Perhaps having a new friend would be good for me as well, never mind said new friend was female.

"I suppose. Are you at the school every day?"

"I'm there most days. If any of my clients miss school, the school will call me to let me know not to come in, or if I can leave early. As of now, I won't be there on Wednesdays or Fridays. Those are my younger client days. I actually have to talk to your sister on the first day."

"I have a feeling you want to ask her if she can keep Hope after school."

"Actually, yes. I'm at the office until three, which means I don't get back until at least three-thirty. My dad never leaves the station until four."

"Rosalie is actually getting a grant to run an after school program for the kids. She isn't sure if she'll be able to manage the first week of school. However I'm sure she'll have some information for the parents on the first day though."

Bella looked a bit shocked. I'd known of Rosalie's plans since shortly before Irina and I had taken Kailey in to register for kindergarten.

"Well that would definitely be helpful. I don't want to have to make her walk with a sitter somewhere. Things are so up and down at the moment."

"Well, if Rosalie's plans don't work out the first week, I'd be more than happy to help out."

"I couldn't impose. I'm sure I'll figure something out."

Bella bit her lip, and I found it endearing that she felt slightly embarrassed.

"Really Bella, it wouldn't be any trouble. I've arranged my schedule so that I can pick up Kailey every day because of what happened. And if you're uncomfortable with that, I can ask Rosalie if she can stay at the school a little bit longer. She has to be there until quarter after three."

"That would be great. I don't really trust her being too far from me when it's not with someone I trust, or somewhere I trust. Things have been a complete mess lately. And I've already said too much."

"You don't have to tell me. Raising a child is hard, even when there aren't any problems surrounding life. It's completely rewarding though."

"Rewarding yes, and hard, a definite yes. I have to admit, there are days I wonder why I went ahead with keeping Hope. Charlie had suggested putting her up for adoption, but one look into her little eyes after she was born and I couldn't bear the thought."

"I don't think she would have had the same love had you given her up. Nothing can replace a mother's love. I'm finding that out with Kailey."

I'd barely spoken that much to my own therapist, yet I was opening up to Bella. I couldn't stop wondering why I was so open. It was different, and if nothing else, a relief.

"She's a really great little girl, she just has a few things she really needs to let out. Honestly Edward, she's made leaps and bounds since our first session, and it hasn't even been a month. I will admit, most of my clients don't have quite the privileges she has. Typically, I don't allow any of my clients to curl up in my lap and cry it out…but Kailey was different when she came in. For her to trust me enough to even do that was shocking."

"There are times she's with her aunts that she throws tantrums. She won't take direction from time to time because they aren't her mother. Rosalie's gotten the worst of it. The downside of that was Rose being really hurt by her niece wanting nothing to do with her for the entire day. Kailey is around you, and it's like she doesn't realize she misses her mom."

It was in that moment that my phone went off. I excused myself from Bella after seeing Rosalie's number appear.

"Rose, what is it? What's wrong?"

I could hear the sniffles coming through the phone and by the sound of it, she'd been crying for a while.

"Is it the baby? Is it you? Someone in the family?"

"Edward, can I come stay with you?"

Rosalie never asked to stay anywhere. This had to be something big if she was asking me.

"Of course you can. What happened?"

"I told Emmett, and he walked out. I thought he'd be happy. He wanted us to have a family. I know I said I wasn't going to tell him yet, but I had to. And after I told him, he walked out. I don't want to be alone right now and I can't go to Alice and Jasper's place. Mom and dad are out of the question."

"Well I'm not home right now, but head on over. You have an extra key. Kailey and I will be home soon."

"Thank you Eddie."

I cringed as I hated that name, but Rosalie was upset, so I let her call me that without saying anything.

"I'll see you when I get home."

Rosalie hung up and I went back over to Bella and our little girls. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I needed to be home shortly after Rose got there.

"I take it you need to leave now?"

Bella caught me off guard. I didn't know if she'd been eavesdropping on the conversation, or if she could just tell by my face. Esme had always told me I was easily readable.

"It's Rosalie. Something happened and I need to meet her at my house. I'm sorry to leave. It was kind of nice just being away from my family, and the house."

Bella smiled and let out a light laugh.

"I fully understand. Family's important. But you're right, it was nice being away from it all for a day."

I had already picked Kailey up and had her asleep against my shoulder. Bella's daughter Hope was still sound asleep on the chair.

"I'll see you on Monday probably for drop off and pick up on day one of kindergarten."

"I will see you there. Let Kailey know I said bye."

I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"Tell Hope I said the same. I feel bad leaving when they're both asleep."

I felt a lot calmer walking out of Baristas then I had walking in. Bella was an easy person to talk to and to be around.

The drive home seemed longer than normal, and when I'd arrived, I saw Rosalie sitting out on the porch with one of Kailey's bears. Kailey had woken up slightly when I got her out of the car.

"I didn't say bye to Bella."

She had yet to notice Rosalie sitting on the porch. When she finally did, she didn't get all jumpy like normal and try to squirm away from me.

"Rosie, you look sad. Did you have a sad day too?"

I let Kailey down to see Rosalie. Rosalie quickly picked her up and kept her in her lap. She only nodded her head and kissed Kailey's forehead.

"We have a lot to talk about Edward."

_A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. There are some things that I'm sure some of you will not like from this one; one of the things being when Edward and Bella talk about adoption (very briefly). Edward's reasoning for this is because Alice was adopted into their family when she was the same age as both girls in this story and she always told Edward when they were little "Esme doesn't love me like my mommy did". Not a back story I'm getting into with my story though as it's not as important. Esme DOES love the kids, don't get me wrong, but when Alice was first adopted, she didn't feel that way. ALSO, I was adopted at birth, so say what you want; I feel I can write it how I want._

_Edward's a very relaxed person, and with his manners, he felt the need to offer his help to Bella since, even though she's a licensed therapist, is helping Kailey. He wanted to return that to her._

_Keep in mind, Kailey is a VERY detail oriented little girl. She remembers anything and everything._

_I feel no need to further explain myself for this chapter, but hope that you enjoyed it. Please review if you feel the need and want to. Or if you hate it, please tell me why._


	8. Chapter 8

_As always, a HUGE thanks goes to lemonmartinis for being my pre-reader (sort of a beta if you will). She's been nothing but absolutely amazing!_

_I don't own Twilight since Stephenie Meyer got the whole sparkly vampire thing down before I could even conjure it. However, I do own the Edward and Bella keepsake ornament from Hallmark._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

BPOV

Never in my life had I imagined I'd feel any sort of desire to want to trust a man again, unless of course it was Billy, Seth, or my own father. Edward had changed that in me though. I know it sounds crazy, but it was true after actually talking to him earlier in the day.

Knowing what issues Kailey had was hard for me because she was so like my own daughter. Getting her to open up while coloring though had been the only way I'd gotten her to talk. To know that she hadn't told her own dad any of the details of the accident was odd, but not uncommon.

I could tell when I had allowed Kailey to be in my lap that she hadn't trusted other women aside from her family. The look on Edward's face was enough to prove it.

It also occurred to me as I'd been talking to him, that I'd never given him Kailey's diagnosis before. I hadn't wanted to put such a young girl on any kind of medication, so I was happy to give her more then one day a week to talk.

The look I'd received after the news was not only one of shock, but it seemed there was a small mix of anger as well. I wasn't sure if Edward blamed himself, or if it was just the situation. I didn't have the heart to ask him either, and it wasn't my place.

For me to get even that much out of Kailey earlier in the day was major progress. She had a fear of bright lights, which she'd briefly mentioned, but never so in depth. She'd complained of an upset stomach the other time that we had a small breakthrough, and it seemed to happen again.

As we'd finished discussing Kailey for that time, Edward surprised me by saying that I'd raised my own daughter well. I'd never been able to take a compliment, and my red face probably gave it away.

"Mommy, ith it time for th-upper yet?"

Hope had brought me out of my musings for the day. I'd have plenty of time to think about everything Edward and I had talked about later. One thing to think through though, was his offering to watch Hope.

"Yes sweetie it is. I hope you're extra hungry, I made lasagna for tonight."

Hope clapped her little hands and bounded into the dining room. She hadn't even waited for me to give her something to drink to take with her. It left me to think for a couple more minutes while I got the lasagna out of the oven and plated it.

I was so afraid that if I allowed Kailey to become any closer, she'd resent me when our time with therapy was over. I'd never let any child in so much, but she was different, and I was admittedly scared.

Once I had everything together and in my hands, I walked into the dining room to see Hope already sitting in her booster at the table.

"Mommy, we are going with Angie tomorrow?"

"She's going to go shopping with us so we can find you some new school clothes, and get all of your school supplies. Is that going to be okay?"

Hope nodded her head and took a sip from her drink. She was very cute when she tried not to spill any of it from what had been deemed her big girl cup.

"Can we go to Ali-th th-tore? I like what th-ee made!"

"We'll have to see. She might not be open tomorrow since it's Sunday. We'll go look though."

Hope again clapped her little hands then blew on her lasagna. She was becoming more and more independent as time went on and it scared me a little to know she was growing up. I knew she still needed me though.

We were eating later than normal, so when I heard the phone ring I wasn't too surprised. Everyone I knew was aware of the routine I had in place for Hope and myself.

"Baby girl I'll be right back. I'm going to see who's calling."

As I walked back to the kitchen I heard Hope making her own little moans of delight over the lasagna. I couldn't help but chuckle as I picked up the phone, seeing it was my dad.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"I have more information I need to go over with you for the trial. They've moved the court date up a week because of that dog's other impending trial."

That was Charlie, straight to the point on everything. We'd talked a little at dinner the night before, and he had me fill out some of the paperwork as he and Hope had dessert.

"Alright, well what if Hope and I came over tomorrow after we go out with Angela? I know we won't stay out too late since you know I hate shopping, plus Hope will probably get tired after a while."

"That sounds good. How is my little munchkin?"

"She's good, we're having dinner a little late today. I'll let her know you said hi, and we'll be over tomorrow early evening."

"Alright Bells. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up with Charlie and went back to the dining room to see Hope half asleep in front of her plate. She'd finished half the piece I'd given her and was staring at it with her eyes half glazed over.

"Papa Charlie said hi. Come on I think it's time to get you to bed."

I didn't receive any fighting from Hope as I helped get her changed and into bed for the night. Even though she'd taken a nap, we'd been getting into a routine to prepare her for school over the last week. My favorite thing about putting her to bed that night was the little prayer she said before she nodded off.

"Thank you God for my mommy, and for Kailey – my new beth-t friend. And thank you for Edward, Kailey'th daddy. Keep all of u-th th-afe and happy. Amen."

I hadn't heard my little angel say a prayer before going to sleep in a while. It was a comforting feeling that she still believed in something good. And even not knowing Kailey well, she already considered her a best friend.

Falling asleep late was not good for my own sanity when Angela called in the morning to make sure I was up. It had felt like I'd only gained two hours of sleep. After she'd woken me, I took a shower before getting Hope up.

I must not have been very quiet in getting out of bed since I saw Hope coming into my room. She was holding tightly to a teddy bear and came up to the bed without a word.

"Morning angel girl."

Hope didn't say a word, just climbed up into my bed and snuggled into the covers. She was out again within seconds. That saved me from telling her to get a little bit more sleep before we had to leave.

It didn't take long to shower and get ready. After I'd finished, I gave Hope even more time by going and making myself some coffee. When it was ready, it was time to face the wrath of my little girl for getting her up.

"Hope…we have to go meet Angela. Time to get up munchkin, let's go. I don't want to send you to school naked. What would all the other parents think of me? They'd all laugh I bet…and your new friends would probably think it a little silly."

Thankfully for me, Hope understood my sarcasm. She had inherited that little quirk from me after all. She started giggling and woke up, stretching out all over the bed.

"Morning mommy, I love you."

When I kissed her sweet little face, it brought me joy to see her wake up so happy. The smile that spread across my face must have been so wide.

"I love you too sweetie. Let's find something for you to wear today. After that, we'll go to Angela's house and pick her up."

Hope got up and ran to her room. She didn't wait for me before opening one of her drawers and picking an outfit that was very similar to mine. The peasant look wasn't overly girly, but it suited me. Leah, Seth's sister, had gotten so much for Hope, and the outfit was surprisingly one of those things.

Leah and I had a great relationship when she lived nearby, and still did with her living across the country. What had hurt was her leaving Hope. It was great when she'd visit, and she would spoil Hope every time.

"Mommy I look like you!"

It was true. After brushing out her hair and putting it up in pigtails, she looked exactly like me when I was her age.

"Yes baby you do. Let's go. Angela is probably getting restless waiting for us!"

Hope laughed as she ran through the house toward the front door. She stood at the door with her shoes already on and tied. I was proud of the fact that she already knew how to tie shoes.

We drove to Angela's in near silence. Hope was busy looking at a book and I was left to my wonderful inner musings about Edward. I didn't know where exactly my feelings were going, only that I wanted to get to know Edward better.

Angela was already on her porch waiting when we pulled up. She was wearing one of Ben's shirts, a sure sign she hadn't been maternity shopping and was beginning to show.

"How come Angie ith wearing a Uncle Ben th-irt?"

I laughed a little as Angela got into the car. She looked back at Hope and smiled.

"Because Angela needs to get maternity clothes, which she hasn't done yet. Well at least we have another reason to go shopping. How's little bug doing?"

I'd turned to Angela after my brief explanation of why she was wearing the particular shirt to Hope.

"Well, my little bug has been making me nauseous every single day, and preventing me from getting to work on time…which you know. I really am sorry Bella."

"What did I say? No worries. There's a reason we both come in for work half an hour before opening the office. You're there before the first client every day. That's all that matters."

Angela smiled then looked back to Hope again.

"I really hope this baby is as good as Hope. I feel so fat."

It was really hard to hold in the laughter when Angela said that. I'd felt the exact same way when I was pregnant with Hope.

"Not fat, just pregnant, and it's adorable on you."

We drove into downtown Seattle and got started on our shopping. We figured we could get school supplies last since they'd take the shortest amount of time.

"So what are we looking for little Miss Hope?"

Angela was so great when it came to shopping, especially when it was with Hope and myself. She held Hope's hand while we walked through the stores.

"I want to be pretty like a prin-theth every day of th-chool."

"Hmm, well I know your favorite color is the same as mommy's so let's start there. If you see something you like, that you think will make you feel like a princess, then we'll see about getting it."

I had to hand it to Angela, she knew everything about shopping for kids. I knew little in the clothing department and always had to take someone with me. It didn't take long for Hope to find a lot of different looks she liked.

"Bella, where are you? Daydreaming of Mr Lawyer man again?"

A blush spread across my face in a deep shade of scarlet. Angela had noticed me daydreaming a few times at the office, but it was never really about anyone or anything in particular. It had always just been about giving Hope a better life. This time, it actually was about Edward.

"This is the first time I have thank you very much. And don't start asking questions, it will complicate things."

Five hours after starting; ten shops for Hope, three for Angela, and lunch, we were finally headed to get Hope's school supplies. She hadn't taken her now normal afternoon nap, so by the time we reached Target on the way back to Shoreline, Hope was fast asleep in her car seat.

"I don't have the heart to wake her up. Would you mind pushing the cart around Ang?"

"Not at all. This should be a quick trip, especially since she's asleep. That might be very helpful to her not trying to pick everything out and taking an extra hour."

I knew Angela was right. We'd managed to get everything done in an hour, and it was wonderful. Hope slept the entire time in my arms. It was easier to allow it, knowing she was starting school the next day. I was going to miss my munchkin even more.

"Do you want to come with to Charlie's? I know he hasn't seen you in almost a year."

"Ben's working a late shift, so that would be great. I won't be forced to be alone with my books or t.v."

My car was overly full, and when we reached Charlie's house, he made sure to tell me I'd gotten far too much. Considering just under half of it was for Angela, I just laughed it off. Hope was just waking up when we'd gotten there as well.

"Papa?"

Charlie had gotten Hope out of the car, which was shocking since he usually had trouble with the car seat buckles. It took him little time for once.

"Hey munchkin, looks like you got a lot of good stuff today huh? Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

Hope barely nodded as Charlie walked in the house. She had a small smile on her face at being with her Papa Charlie.

"What am I, chopped liver? I get no hi from Charlie, he just goes straight to the cute little girl."

Angela laughed, she knew Hope had Charlie wrapped around her little finger. We walked in, and the scent of fish was overwhelming.

"Have you been cooking fish all day?"

"No, I haven't. Sue's been here. She's still in the kitchen if you want to go visit with her."

I smiled and ran to the kitchen. As soon as I got there, I was greeted with the biggest hug. As much as I missed Renee, Sue had been a great motherly support over the years. The hug held a lot this time.

I was sending my baby to school, my trial against Jacob was coming up, and I was starting to fall for a man I hardly knew, but somehow trusted. I poured everything I had into that hug. It felt good to let the emotion out that way.

At the moment I pulled apart from Sue, I also heard Angela laughing with my dad. He must have figured out the news that Angela was pregnant.

"You'll never be ready to send her off to school Bella. I wasn't with Leah, and it got worse with Seth. You have to let her go though, she'll love it."

It was like Sue was reading a part of me, and I was grateful she was.

"I know I do. It's scary, what with sending her, plus this trial with Jacob. I don't want to go through it, but I know I have to in order to keep her safe. I just hope the judge sees it my way."

"Sweetheart, you know it will. Charlie, Billy, Seth and I will all be at the hearing. We've seen the way you raise Hope, and we also see the fear in her eyes any time she's near Jacob. You'll win."

"And what happens when Jacob's released from holding? What then?"

"He also has his other trial for vehicular homicide and a DUI. It will be a long time before he could even think of doing something else against you. Even if he tried, you know we'd all be here. Is Hope ready to go off to school?"

My tears started coming, and I couldn't stop them. I'd held everything inside for so long, and it was finally coming at me. I was sending my only baby girl to school, and I had so much else on my plate. Sue just hugged me and let me cry it all out.

When I'd finally finished crying, I was able to talk again.

"Hope's ready. She already has a friend, though she's not in the same class. Hope's teacher is her new best friend's aunt. I've met her already, and she seems great. I can't wait to see how Hope is after the first day is over."

"She'll miss you, but she'll probably have a lot of fun. You need to let her grow up."

"I don't want her to grow up. She's my baby."

I was beginning to sound like a petulant child. Hope chose that time to come into the kitchen and ruin my fun.

"Nana! Papa th-aid you were in here with mommy. Mommy you were gone a long time. Angela fell a-thleep on the couch."

That baby really was messing with Angela's normal pattern in everything. I knew it would be a short nap, but Charlie probably wondered if he'd bored her too much.

"Oh did she now? Well let's let her sleep for a little bit. You can help me finish dinner. And we can talk about you going to school tomorrow."

Hope smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm ready! I get to sssee Kailey again and we will play together during lunch time!"

My joy was at the brink at that moment. Hope had a look of concentration on her face when she was formulating a response to Sue.

"Angel girl, I'm so proud of you!"

I picked Hope up and twirled her around. It may have only been one word, but that was more then she'd done before during any conversation. There were other times she'd tried making out her S's, but they'd still come out with a lisp.

"Mommy! I did it!"

Sue stood with a wide smile on her face as well. I noticed Charlie standing in the doorway with a smile on his face as well. He'd worked with Hope as much as I had. Even though her little lisp made her different and to me, unique, it was great to have her getting words out without it.

"I think this calls for dessert after dinner tonight. Why don't you go watch some of your DVD while mommy and I talk?"

Charlie had been great with Hope, and even if it wasn't a direct command of telling her to do something, Hope listened.

When she ran off to watch Wizards of Waverly Place, Charlie looked at me.

"Bells, for once in my time of telling you something regarding Jacob, it's not bad."

I took a shaky breath, then let out a sigh of relief. No bad news, it was great.

"No bad news? Wait, this isn't…dad you better not be messing with me."

"I promise you I'm not. Jacob admitted to his lawyer that he had tried on multiple occasions to kidnap Hope. They're working on a new outline for your full custody so that he still has to pay child support, but you won't ever have to see him. I have a feeling his other case started getting to him finally."

"Dad, this is great news. Do you think he'll really just give up that easily once we're actually in court?"

"His lawyer has assured us that he will. You'll end up with full custody, and have a few options as to how you want to proceed later on in time should Jacob want to see Hope again."

I started crying for the second time that day. Jacob was giving me my daughter, with no strings attached, no impending time that Hope would have to visit him, and no argument. It felt too good to be true. I thanked my lucky stars for whoever was out there watching out for Hope and I.

"Bells, it's okay. This will all be over soon, and then you and Hope can get on with your life. You won't have to worry about anything soon."

Charlie hugged me tightly. He rarely showed his emotion in such a way, but it was fantastic to get that sort of reaction and to know Hope and I would be okay.

Since we still had to take Angela to her house before I got Hope home, bathed, and showered, we left almost immediately after having dinner. I thanked my dad and Sue profusely for all they'd done.

"Ang I swear if there's anything left in this car that's yours, it's coming to the office in the morning! There's no way I got this much for Hope."

"I did help you know. So you probably really did without knowing it."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya. Bye Hope, I'll see you soon. Make sure mommy brings you back by for dinner."

"Bye Angie! I will mi-th you."

As soon as we got back to the house, I let Hope watch a cartoon while I put away all her newfound clothes. It didn't take me nearly as long as I'd figured it would, so when I got back down to see her cartoon just finishing, I smiled. I got her into the bath, and put her to bed again with no hassle.

"You're going to have so much fun tomorrow. I'll miss you though baby. I'll be right there to pick you up when school is over too. Come on, story time, then sleep."

Taking my daughter to bed that night was different. There was an odd calm built around me, and I felt more at peace then I had in almost a year. Tomorrow would be the first day that I really knew my little girl was growing up and moving on with life.

_A/N I have to admit, writing this chapter was kind of hard at times. I'm not normally one who can think on a whim when it comes to trying to transition through a few days in one chapter (or heck, even just two like this one). I hope the transitioning was okay in your eyes! _

_Let me know if you love it, hate it, or are indifferent by leaving me a review. I like the wordier stuff._

_Also, I'm trying to update weekly if possible. I'm also part of a book blog now so I am trying to get two books read a week to keep up with all the new releases coming out! If you want to, go follow us at www (dot) memyshelfandi (dot) com – and you can follow the blog on Twitter myshelfandi or just follow me rosmelie_

_End rant/ a/n._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello my lovely readers! You really are lovely, and I'm definitely sorry that I did not update in the past couple of weeks. My muse went on a holiday. But! Said muse has returned, and is also helping me with book blogging so yay!_

_I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!_

_I do own a fantabulous guitar signed by Robert Pattinson though._

EPOV

"Kailey, little princess, time to go…Auntie Rosie will be there if you need her and you're seeing Bella at the end of the day. Plus you'll get to see Hope."

Before going to bed the night before, I'd talked to Kailey about her first day of school and she seemed excited. Now that the day was upon us, however, she was crying and hating the idea of it all.

"No…daddy…no don't make me. I want to stay home with you. Please daddy?"

Her pleas were making my heart crumble, but I knew sending her to school was the right thing to do. I couldn't stay home with her, and we couldn't rely on Alice any more then potentially picking Kailey up from school some days when I couldn't get out of the office on time.

"What if I stay with you for a few minutes when we get there? We'll even go see Aunt Rose first. You were so excited last night. Try…just one day. If you hate it, we'll figure something out."

Kailey's arms were wrapped tightly around my neck, and she finally let some of her grasp go when I gave her an option. I knew she'd love school, Irina had known too, but with the turn of events it was hard for me to let her go.

I grabbed Kailey's backpack from the floor and took her out to the car. With a kiss to her forehead, I finally managed getting her in the car seat. The drive was quiet, but short.

"You won't leave til I see Auntie and Hope?"

"No baby girl, I won't. Come on…time to go in. It's going to be a lot of fun."

As we walked up to the school, hand in hand, I noticed Bella bringing in a very tired, red eyed, Hope. If I had to place a bet, I'd say she had a similar morning to me.

"Hope!"

That's all it took for Kailey to leave the comfort of my side. Bella gave me a weak smile when she saw me. It looked as if she hadn't gotten much sleep either.

It took me by surprise when she walked up to me and faintly whispered a hello.

"Long morning too?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Hope got so excited last night, or should I say quite bright and early this morning…as in three a.m. I couldn't get her back to sleep. When I told her it was time to go to school, she just burst out into tears. It made me feel like I did something wrong. And once again, I've said too much…sorry."

Bella was to a point of having a lovely blush creep up her neck, which spread to her cheeks. I felt wrong for looking at her as a beautiful woman in that moment. It was too soon.

"Kailey cried until I told her I'd stay for a little bit and made sure she got to see Hope and Rosalie. We're one for two at the moment."

"We should probably face the music of the beginning of the first day. I know my baby will be fine, but I can't help but be nervous."

Bella had caught my gaze just as I was running a hand through my hair. Truth be told, I was beyond nervous as well.

"I guess I'll be following you since Hope has Rose as a teacher, and I promised Kailey to see her. Then it's off to her own classroom."

We walked side by side right behind our daughters. I'd been to the school before to help Rosalie hang things up when she first started. Every year since, I'd been there to help her get ready for her first day along with Emmett and Jasper.

Rosalie was standing at her door, waiting for kids to come in. It had become habit for her to stand there until the last child was in. True to form, Kailey let go of Hope's hand and ran up to Rosalie, hugging her legs as tightly as she could.

It took very little to shock my sister-in-law. She was quick to kneel down in front of Kailey and have a quick conversation with her, which sent my daughter back to my side.

"Whatever you said, thank you. I have to take her down to Ms. Black's room now."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a large bouquet of assorted pink and blue flowers on Rosalie's desk.

"Before you ask…yes, he apologized. I'll tell you more after school is over Edward. Kailey, come back to my room after school is over."

Kailey nodded her little head and started tugging at my hand. It seemed as though she wasn't as afraid after seeing the two people she needed to see most. I left Rosalie to talk to Bella, to reassure her of all she'd reassured me of when I'd talked to her the night before.

"Daddy, is Ms. Black nice like Auntie is?"

"I suppose we'll have to see. I'm betting she is though. Ready to go in?"

Kailey took a deep breath and looked at the classroom before her. I saw Ms. Black helping some of the children put their bags in cubbies, and surprisingly, no other parents were around. Leading Kailey in that direction, she gripped my hand tighter.

"You must be my last student, Kailey Cullen."

Ms. Black looked down upon Kailey with a smile. When she looked at me, I couldn't help but feel relief spread through. I'd opted not to meet with Ms. Black before school had started like many other parents had. My work schedule didn't permit it since I wanted to bring Kailey in on her first day.

"Kailey are you going to be okay if I go?"

Cue the waterworks again. Kailey let go of her bag and wrapped her arms around my legs.

"Bumble bee…we talked about this. You'll be okay. You're going to be perfectly fine, and you're going to have so much fun with all the other kids and Ms. Black."

When Kailey buried her face in the crook of my neck, I looked at her new teacher.

"I'm sorry; you probably don't get this on the first day from other kids. She will be seeing the counselor every Monday at two. I'm not going to explain it all, but it's been a long month and a half in preparation for school."

"Mr. Cullen, I already know what I need to know. Mrs. Cullen, er, Rosalie, has already informed me if there are any serious problems to bring Kailey down to her room. Kailey will do wonderfully once she gets to know some of the other kids. Does she have any sort of doll or stuffed animal that she likes to bring everywhere with her?"

"It's actually in her bag."

Ms. Black took Kailey's bag and pulled out her stuffed little Pascal. I had already planted myself in a chair with Kailey and watched as her new teacher kneeled down in front of us.

"Kailey, we're going to have a lot of fun this year, but we can't have fun unless I have all of you with me. You're my last puzzle piece. What do you say we take Pascal and go meet some of the other kids? I bet they'll like you. We're starting with story time, and Pascal can come with."

Kailey let go of her grip on me, taking her stuffed toy from Ms. Black. Once she had it in hand, Ms. Black held out her left hand to Kailey to take. My little girl willingly took it and hopped off of my lap. I stayed in the chair for a heartbeat to make sure she would go with her teacher, but as soon as she did, I got up and slipped out of the classroom.

As soon as I was out in the hallway, I looked back toward Rosalie's room only to see Bella standing outside looking in.

"It's tough to let go huh?"

Bella had jumped a little at my voice, but quickly recovered as she walked up to me.

"It is. Luckily for me, I get to be at the school three of the five days. Would you like to go get some coffee or something? I just have Kailey on the list since most parents don't want their kids to have therapy on the first day."

I could have sworn I saw a small blush on Bella's cheeks as she asked me to go with her to get coffee. I'd managed to garner the entire day off, so despite my gut instinct to say no, I decided it would be okay.

"That would be great. I can't exactly talk to Rosalie about Kailey being here at school on the first day."

We walked out to the parking lot together, trying to pull ourselves away from watching our daughters in their respective classrooms.

"I'll meet you over at Baristas?"

I couldn't help the feeling that ran through me as I looked at Bella. I still had to deal with the trial against Irina's death, and yet there I was, ready to go out with this beautiful woman. It wasn't a date though.

"Why don't you just ride with me? I mean, you have to come back to the school anyway, and it would be easier and more efficient to take one car."

Unsure if my being forward would scare Bella off, I hung back from her. She smiled up at me with readiness.

"Um…that's…"

"Bella if it makes you uncomfortable, it's fine, we don't have to. I just thought I'd offer since it would be more efficient."

Bella was tugging at the ends of the sleeves on her shirt. It made her seem so much younger, like she was still in school and nervous to be around me.

"No that would…be nice. I'm sorry Edward I'm just not really used to people being so…wonderful unless they're members of my family."

It didn't take too long to get over to Baristas before we were in line and ordering. Bella had already been great, so I only felt it right to pay for her coffee. I was shocked when she didn't argue with me about that.

"Bella, what you've done for Kailey…how you've already helped her this much…it means a lot. I was really afraid that she'd just never talk to anyone, or trust anyone again. I mean, she still has her problems with being in a new setting with a lot of other kids, but…she didn't go running out of the room or scream for Irina. She hasn't had a nightmare in a week."

"It's my job to help, Edward, but I'm glad I've already made a difference in her life. She's special, and I know you love her more than anything."

"I do. I'm not trying to go completely over the top, but I feel like I need to tell you that things might get harder for her to handle soon. I have to go to court against the man that hit my wife and child. I know it's going to be extremely stressful for me and she might end up sensing that. Truth be told, I don't know what I want out of it all."

"I can't say that I talk from experience when it comes to that kind of a trial…I did nearly have one over Hope thanks to her father. Things didn't work out between us but he still…despite his actions…wanted Hope. All I wanted though was for Hope to be happy. It didn't matter if I was."

Bella had been looking down into her lap as she talked. I couldn't help the pull I felt toward her in that moment. I wanted to reach out to her, but couldn't make myself.

"Bella…"

Her face was still turned down, and I saw a tear fall into her lap. In that instant, I decided to think 'screw the rules' and took one of her hands in both of mine.

"Your happiness does matter, especially when it comes to your little girl. If you weren't happy, there's no way you'd be able to convey to Hope that you are okay. Our kids are so perceptive."

Her smile was beautiful, and I couldn't lie to myself anymore, it was breathtaking.

"You're right, they are perceptive. I'd be lost if I didn't have Hope. She's the reason I am who I am today. There's a reason her name is Hope too."

I didn't want to intrude upon Bella's life, but if she wanted to say something to me, admit things about her life that she normally wouldn't have, I would let her.

"I've never talked to anyone about it, and I'm sorry if this is all too much for you to take in. For whatever reason, I feel like you should know. All through high school, I dated a guy, Jacob, and I felt like we were supposed to be together forever. We both started college together, and we were that little happy-go-lucky couple.

When we were juniors, we decided to solidify our relationship in the only way we could think of. It was a stupid mistake at the time, and low and behold, three weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I went to my dad before I went to anyone. I lost my mom while I was still young, and Charlie understood everything. When I told him, he assured me that everything would be okay and nothing could possibly go wrong. He'd still support me finishing school.

Unfortunately, when I went to tell Jacob, he was already preparing himself to tell me he was going to break up with me. What was worse was that he completely went off the deep end when I told him I was pregnant. I fortunately had my friend, who happens to be his sister, waiting for me outside of the room. She heard the crash in the room from Jacob throwing a lamp and came in to help.

Rebecca ended up with a broken hand from punching her brother in the face, but she'd saved us from destruction. It didn't take much for us to get all of my stuff moved into her apartment. I lived with Rebecca and Rachel, Jacob's other sister, during the rest of my time in school. I had Hope right after finals. I'd never found out what gender she was, and the pregnancy was really stressful.

As soon as I had her though, I knew when she was placed into my arms that I had to name her Hope. She was going to get me through my last year of school. She was all the hope that I needed to get through…thus, naming her Hope."

I sat there stunned. How anyone could treat her as such after finding out she was pregnant, and just in general, was beyond me.

"Bella…that's…wow. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that before having her."

"It's…I've never told anyone what happened, or why I named her Hope. Well, okay I did tell Rebecca, but she was there with me for all of it, so there really wasn't much to tell."

It was enough for me to process in that time. I'd only spent one other day with Bella, and it was on the premise of Kailey getting to talk to her. We'd had little time to actually accomplish our own talking once Rosalie had called.

"You're really something else. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, in fact, it's a good something else. I don't mean to sound forward, but, would you and Hope like to come over some time this week? I know Kailey would love to have her new best friend over…and I get your hesitant to send her with just me."

"Edward it's not that I'm…okay I am hesitant. I have trust issues because of Jacob. He's…tried to take her more times than not, so having her out of my sight is really hard. The day care I'd put Hope in was fully aware of Jacob, and never allowed him on the premises. I don't put her anywhere I'm not familiar with."

"I don't know how he could possibly think that taking her would be okay. But I would still like to extend my invitation to you two. It would give us more time to talk, and Kailey and Hope could play. Perhaps having another adult to talk to would be a good thing for both of us? Someone that isn't our family, that is."

Bella seemed to be contemplating everything. She'd just told me one of the biggest things about her, and for what reason she trusted me, I wasn't sure. I wanted to at least be good friends with her. She took a few sips of her coffee before looking at me again.

"It's an option. I don't want to intrude upon your home life, but if Hope wants to come over, we can work something out."

"That's all I can ask. Now, I know this may sound strange, but is there anything about my own daughter that you might be able to tell me? She still won't open up at home and it worries me."

Bella seemed to be contemplating whether or not she should share. I knew I was breeching therapist/patient confidentiality, but I wanted to know what I could do to help my daughter.

"The only thing I can really tell you Edward is to keep being the best dad you know how to be. Kailey has a hard time with the unfamiliar, so anything you do that is familiar to her helps. She mentioned something about you reading Rapunzel to her?"

I'd barely opened up to my own therapist about everything, and here I was, talking so freely with Bella.

"When Kailey was just born, Irina and I decided we were always going to be parents together. We wanted to do everything we could to raise Kailey in the best environment possible. It included putting her to bed together. We'd read her a story, and if one of us couldn't be there, the other would fill in with everything. When Kailey turned two, she'd already decided what her favorite book was, Rapunzel. Ever since that time, Rapunzel was the only book she'd let us read to her."

I stopped for a few moments to let things sink in. I never stopped to think, Rapunzel was my connection to Irina when it came to Kailey.

"Irina started calling Kailey our little Rapunzel. When Kailey had just turned four, Irina wanted to take her to get her hair cut. It was one of the most traumatizing days ever. We'd read the book to her so many times, that she wanted her hair to grow long like Rapunzel's. Irina and I both promised Kailey that she'd only have to get a little bit cut, and she'd still be our little princess. Unfortunately, because Kailey wouldn't stop squirming around, the stylist ended up cutting a large chunk really short. She ended up having to get her hair cut really short to match the chunk that the stylist had accidentally cut. Needless to say, Kailey was left crying the rest of the day. Nothing would cheer her up."

Bella gave a small smile and it encouraged me to continue.

"Irina and I agreed that we needed to do something to cheer our little girl up, so we ended up letting her get a piece of her hair colored whatever color she wanted. The stylist had some comb in color so we knew it would wash out within a week, but at the time, it made Kailey happier than anything. She hated that her hair was no longer so long that she was 'princess like' her words. Irina assured her she was still a princess and told her princesses get to do really fun things, thus, she got a color streak. We didn't have any problems after that, but I also haven't been able to get Kailey to go get her hair cut since."

I heard Bella chuckle lightly and looked up to see the laughter emanating off of her entire body. Her eyes had a spark in them that I hadn't seen before, and I didn't know how to handle it. It scared me to think that I was finding her attractive after I'd been with Irina for so long and just lost her.

"Well you two did the right thing. She'll get past not getting a haircut too. I know it probably doesn't seem like it now, but there are a lot of issues she'll get through in time. You just have to give her time, and a little bit of space here and there."

Once I'd finished my coffee, I looked to Bella. I didn't know where to go from that point in the conversation and had become partly uncomfortable in the unknown myself.

"I'm still learning to do this alone. Thank you though. You've probably allowed me to say more than I thought I ever would with my own therapist. I have to go help my other sister set some things up in her shop, but I'm sure I'll see you at the end of the day. I'll take you back over to the school."

We both got up at the same time and went out to the car, throwing our cups out on the way. Once we had gotten back to the school, we said our goodbyes, and I made my way to Alice's shop.

I knew my time with Alice would be short lived once Jasper arrived. He'd left work early to come help, and it was enough to make me leave. I loved Alice and Jasper, but it was too much to handle when they got all lovey-dovey.

Showing back up to the school early left me with little to do. I stayed out in the parking lot as long as I could, and when I couldn't stand listening to any more Schubert or Chopin, I headed inside. I found a spot to wait for the remaining twenty minutes.

When the final bell of the day rang, I saw the kids all leaving the classroom as quickly as they could. Other parents had been around me by that time, and many of them were off as soon as they saw their own little boy or girl. I could see Rosalie out of the corner of my eye with Hope.

Deciding Bella was probably running slightly behind with Kailey, I took my chances in talking to Rosalie, even with Hope right there.

"How did the first day go?"

"The kids were actually really great. I only had two cry midway through the day, a vast improvement from the seven last year."

"Did you hear anything from my daughter today?"

I knew it was a slight imposition, trying to get information out of my own sister, but I felt it was necessary.

"Her teacher, Rebecca, and I talked during lunch. She did really well for the first half of the day. I can't tell you anything about the second half because I don't know."

When I looked down at Hope again, she was hiding herself behind Rosalie's legs. She was barely peeking out, and I knew it wasn't me she was afraid of. There had to be something there. Taking note to it, I kneeled down and looked at Hope.

"Hi Hope, do you mind if I wait here with you for Kailey to come back?"

Hope shook her head no and took my hand. She led me back into Rosalie's classroom and tried to find a place to hide.

Rosalie was outside still, and when I heard her speaking a little louder the she normally did, I looked back. I saw a very large man with russet skin getting in her face. I didn't want to leave Hope alone, but I didn't want my sister to get hurt either.

"Make my daddy go away. I'm th-cared."

Hope's eyes were filled with tears, and I couldn't help the protective feeling that washed over me. Another part of my then anger and protectiveness stemmed from what Bella had told me earlier.

"I want you to stay right here okay? As soon as Kailey gets back, I'll send her in the room to play with you okay? Just stay here."

_A/N: Whoa, what just happened? Did I just…leave you with a cliffhanger? Oh. My. Emmett! Never thought I'd be able to write a decent one of those!_

_So since that's the case…what do YOU think will happen? I would love to know your thoughts and hopes as far as the story and this chapter are concerned. I know where I'd like to see it lead to, but I want to know where you want it to go. _

_That is all for now. Peace, Love and Twilight._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello my lovely readers! I bet you were wondering when I was going to post another chapter right? Well here it is. Finally. I've been very busy lately so when this finally came to me, I sat down and just wrote! I hope you all enjoy it._

_I do not own Twilight or any of its likeness'. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. The character names, the way they fall in love, the family they come from…_

_However, I do own this really cool book case that says "I Apple Twilight" except that it's a real apple that looks like a heart! It's mega cute._

_Thank you again to my awesome pre-reader lemonmartinis – I would be nowhere in this without you!_

BPOV

It seemed as though I'd barely been asleep before I felt Hope jumping up and down on the bed. When I'd looked at the clock, I understood why it seemed that way. So here I was, half through my day, and I was as tired as ever.

I'd managed to calm Hope down enough to get her dressed, fed and in the car. When we'd gotten to school, she hid behind my leg on the way to the front door. I'd taken the time to sit on the front steps and talk to her since we'd shown up twenty minutes early.

After I'd gotten back up, I saw Kailey standing right next to us, hugging Hope. I knew they weren't in the same class since Mrs. Cullen, Rosalie, was Edward's sister and it would be unfair for Kailey to be in her classroom. However, knowing that Hope still already had a friend in her grade was reassuring that the day would go well.

It felt like I'd been looking into Rosalie's classroom for quite some time when I'd heard Edward. He'd interrupted my fussing over my own daughter, who I knew would be fine.

Being up at three had also caused a need for caffeine, and when I'd asked Edward to go out for coffee, I'd shocked even myself. When he'd offered to drive, it shocked me.

I never thought I'd be comfortable with someone again, but for whatever reason, Edward was very easy to talk to. In our short time together, I'd managed to tell him why I'd given Hope her name and a short part of my history with Jacob.

When he'd taken me back to the school, it was just nearing lunch. I went to the office to check in and was allowed to reacquaint myself with the school's layout. A few of the teachers had changed since the end of the prior year, and I needed to know where their classrooms were located for the children I would take back to the rooms.

When I'd reached the kindergarten wing, I stopped and looked into Rosalie's classroom. Hope looked to be adjusting well to the classroom setting, and was playing in a small group with three other girls. They seemed to be helping each other pick out clothes for their dolls they had in hand.

Smiling, I'd walked to the next classroom and saw that Rebecca was the teacher. When I'd met with her, Rachel and Sue, she'd mentioned she'd transferred schools for teaching, but hadn't said where she'd be. I was nothing short of relieved to see that she was there, and it looked as if Kailey was in her class.

When the bell had rung, I waited out in the hallway, out of the view of Hope. I didn't want her to see me mid-day and end up having a breakdown and want to go home. I did, however, end up seeing Rebecca as she walked her kids out of the classroom and she smiled at me and gave me a sign to wait a minute.

As I waited, I saw Rosalie's classroom leaving, and ducked into Rebecca's room. Since Hope had a couple of allergies, I'd packed her lunch earlier in the day, but it would be the first time she'd be eating with a group of other kids. Hopefully she'd remember all we'd gone over that morning about not trading any of her food.

As I waited for Rebecca to come back, I noticed Rosalie walking back to her own classroom. Even though she'd left last, she was first back to her classroom. I stopped her before she got a chance to go in.

"Mrs. Cullen…"

"Please, Bella, your daughter is in my class and you know my brother…call me Rosalie, or Rose."

"Alright, Rosalie. I was wondering if Hope is adjusting alright?"

Rosalie stifled her laugh, but it wasn't as though she was outright laughing at me.

"I've seen enough children come through my classroom in my five years of teaching on the first day to say this – your daughter is one of the well-adjusted children to ever walk through my door. She helped pass out crayons this morning, and has been very helpful all morning. Hope is fantastic."

I let out a sigh of relief and looked into Rosalie's eyes.

"Thank goodness. She was so scared when we were getting ready to leave this morning. I was afraid she might end up throwing a fit when you started today. I'm definitely happy that I'm here though three days out of the week. I did have a question though."

"Shoot."

"Well, Edward had mentioned something about an after school program that you'd be running to help out parents who couldn't get here on time to pick up their children. I was wondering if I could possibly have Hope be in that group since I'm at the office in Seattle on Thursdays and Fridays?"

Rosalie smiled brightly; seemingly happy that at least someone knew of her plans to have a sort of daycare after the school day was through.

"It would be great to have her there. I'm not technically set to start this week, but since you're the only parent at the moment who knows about this, I could probably swing taking Hope both days. If nothing else, Edward will be picking up Kailey both days, and I could just facilitate them having a place to play together for a little bit until you get here."

"Thank you Rose. I'd really appreciate it."

Rebecca had come up in that time and stood next to Rosalie, staring at me.

"Did you forget to mention to me that you transferred here little Miss Rebecca?"

Rosalie laughed and took it as her cue to leave, which left Rebecca and I looking at each other for a moment before she trapped me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't think about it when we were out together the other weekend. Hope's in Rosalie's classroom right?"

"She is. I can't believe you're teaching here."

"I can't believe I ended up moving down a grade. I love these kids already though! They're absolutely adorable and very willing to listen."

"Have any rough starts? I know they can happen. I was afraid it would with Hope."

"Just one, and it didn't last long, but she'll be seeing you every Monday. Kailey Cullen is her name, so I'm assuming you're familiar with her?"

"I am. I'll come down at one-thirty to get her for her appointment. She's very special and Hope's best friend now."

"No wonder she asked if I could bring her best friend to her. I told her she'd see her friend at lunch at that she could stick by me for the morning if she was scared. I know it's confidential and you can't share any information, but do you think it'll be like this for a while for her? I don't want other children thinking I'm favoring one child."

"All I can say is that she'll take a little time to adjust, but it should be no more than a week."

Rebecca bit her thumbnail, a habit she'd picked up while in college, and looked at me through her own dark lashes.

"I don't want to mess up Bells. It's already more of a challenge then first grade was. Crying kids, finger paints, helping them learn how to share for the first time…and it's only noon!"

"Relax, you'll be fine. When you did your student teaching it was in kindergarten first and you were the best they'd had in years. Don't think so much about it."

I gave Rebecca a friendly smile and it seemed to make her relax.

"Thank you. I think I'm just as nervous as the kids. How is my little snuggle bug doing next door?"

Yes, Rebecca called Hope snuggle bug. When Hope was first born and I wasn't holding her, Rebecca was. She ended up using the term snuggle bug because Hope always fell asleep in her arms, completely snuggled up.

"Rosalie said she's doing okay. She's actually become her little helper. Leave it to Hope, always worrying about everyone else, and making sure they're taken care of."

"She learned it from you."

I sighed, but I knew she was right. I was selfless at times, and truly had been when it came to helping tutor Rebecca and one of her best friends in their psychology courses, even though I had my own studying to do…and a baby to take care of.

"I know. I should probably go get set up. Maybe I can even get a quick nap in. Your little snuggle bug was up at three in the morning bouncing around on my bed."

"Let me know if you need anything Bella, please. I'm assuming since you didn't know I transferred here, Hope has no idea either. Since that's the case, I'll have to go over and see her once all the kids are gone."

"She'll love that. Really, I'm going to head to my office though. Like I said, I'll come get Kailey for her session."

Rebecca hugged me again and walked over to Rosalie's room. I walked to my office and took out my file on Kailey. I knew I needed to try a few new things with her soon, and today would be the start of it.

I had to set my alarm on my phone, in case I did fall asleep reading over a few new techniques. Low and behold, the shrilling sound came from my phone in what had felt like only five minutes. When I'd wiped some sleep from my eyes, and straightened my clothes, I headed back toward Rebecca's room.

Knocking on the door lightly seemed to be the way to go since all the kids were waking up from their own naptime. Rebecca had waved me in, and I waited as all the kids put their sleep mats away. When Kailey saw me, she smiled and ran over to me with a stuffed animal in tow.

I could only imagine what my own daughter would look like, waking up from a nap, after seeing all the kids in this classroom. Once Rebecca had caught my eye again, she just waved me off with Kailey.

"Ready for our time Kailey?"

"Yes. Will you hold my hand to your office? I'm scared."

"Nothing to be scared of, but yes, I will."

As we walked back to my office, I could feel Kailey's hand shaking very slightly. She still seemed a little nervous of being in school. Once there, Kailey seemed confused since it was a new setting, and there were no coloring books lying around.

"I can't color?"

"I didn't bring my coloring books with me today. I know it's not how we normally are together, but I wanted to ask you how your first day of kindergarten is going."

"I wish daddy was here. I wish I wasn't here. It's scary, but I like Miss Becca. She told us to call her Miss Becca because she doesn't like being called Miss Black because black is a color. She let me keep my Pascal out all day so I wouldn't get scared. There's this other girl in my class named Lucy, and she kept this stuffed fish named Flounder out all day too. She's the only girl in my class I like. Everyone else called us babies because we had our stuffed animals out."

I knew if Hope weren't helping Rosalie, she'd be the same exact way. I'd have to talk to Rebecca about it later.

"Is it still scary being in the room with all those other kids though?"

"Uh uh. As long as Lucy and I get to sit together it's okay. She thinks my cast is pretty too. Miss Becca had us sit in a circle today, and we had to stand up and tell everyone what our name was at the beginning, and she told us to tell everyone what our favorite color was. When I told everyone I got sad though."

"Why was it sad?"

Kailey stopped and looked at me. She waited for a few minutes then got off of her chair, and came over to mine. She didn't take the normal initiative of climbing up on my lap, but instead tugged on my shirt for me to lean down so she could whisper to me.

"Because it was mommy's favorite too."

When I saw the tears running down her face, I went ahead and pulled her up into my lap.

"You still miss your mommy very much, and that's okay. You're allowed to miss her sweetheart. What about after that? When you got sad, did you start to cry?"

"Uh huh. And all the other kids laughed, except for Lucy. Miss Becca told the other kids to settle down though, and that it wasn't funny that I was sad. When Miss Becca asked if they missed their mommy's and daddy's too, a couple of them started getting sad. So then they left me alone. But I missed my mommy a lot then. Miss Becca let us color for a little while then, so Lucy and I colored together. She told me she doesn't get to see her mommy a lot because her mommy and daddy don't live together."

"Did you tell her about your mommy too?"

"Yes. I told her mommy lives with the angels, and I miss her a lot. And she didn't make fun of me or call me a baby. Lucy said my mommy was a really good angel, she could tell. I don't know how she could tell, she never met my mommy. I believe Lucy though. I know mommy is a good angel. Mommy is the best angel there is. I know she still makes sure I'm okay. And she makes sure daddy is okay too."

This was the most talk I'd gotten out of Kailey since we'd started our sessions together, and it was actually good to hear her talking easily about everything. For the rest of our session, she ended up talking all about Rapunzel and why she though Pascal was a good stuffed animal for her to have.

It was great to see Kailey so much more at ease when we were done talking. She'd only cried for that very short time then ended up smiling from ear to ear when we were done and asking how it was already time for school to be done.

In escorting her back to her room, it felt as though someone was watching me. It was like some sixth sense in feeling that I had in that moment. I tried not to think about it as I stood inside of Rebecca's room, helping her with a few of the kids. She would normally have an aide with her, but the aides hadn't all been placed for end of the day duties yet so I stepped in.

When the last bell rang, I helped Rebecca even further by taking her bus kids outside. They'd all been very willing to follow me once Rebecca told them to behave. She had a very firm hand in letting the kids know who was in charge.

As I walked back in, it seemed as though the only child left was Kailey. Since Rosalie's room was just around the bend in the hall, I let Rebecca know I'd walk Kailey over since she was to wait there until Edward came in. What was waiting for me when I turned the corner was the last thing I'd expected to see that day.

Rosalie was shaking in fear, and all I could see was a massive figure standing in front of her, with his back turned to me. When my brain finally got over the shock of realizing it was Jacob, I wanted to pummel him.

He'd agreed that he would leave Hope and me alone. He'd agreed that I was the best person for Hope to always be with. He told his own lawyer that he would be focusing on his other impending trial.

Not wanting to scare Kailey, I simply gripped her hand a little tighter and walked right up to the door. By the time I'd gotten there, Edward was already standing right next to his sister and laying in to Jacob. I quickly ushered Kailey inside of the classroom and told her to play with Hope.

"Jacob Black how dare you! Everything was settled, everything…and here you are, trying yet again a new way to take Hope away from me. Did you actually think this would work? Did you really think you'd get past all of it? Did you really…"

And that was when I felt a very familiar stinging sensation on my cheek. Jacob had backhanded me so hard that I'd fallen to the floor and was reeling in anger at what he'd just done…and in front of MY little girl no less. Hope wasn't his, not by any means, not anymore.

What shocked me most in the next instant however was that Edward had Jacob on the ground in what looked like some very serious wrestling move, and Jacob's eyes were drooping to the point of being asleep.

Rosalie had already dashed back into the room, shutting the door and locking it from the inside, and I was on my feet running toward Rebecca's room.

"Bella what the hell happened?"

I guess the giant red mark across my face was as noticeable as it felt.

"Jacob. Call the cops. Now."

Rebecca didn't ask any questions after that. She locked me in her own room and called the police department from her cell phone. I'd already alerted the school before we'd started that I would be the only one allowed to pick up Hope, unless I called and told them the name of the person picking her up. They had no policy stating a parent had to come to the office to check in to pick up their child, but they would inform Rosalie.

Rosalie had even asked me that morning if I would be picking her up after school, so she knew it was me coming to get my daughter. Since I really didn't disclose too much, I figured Rosalie would be okay in that respect of making sure my daughter stayed with her.

When the police arrived, Edward must have still had Jacob in a hold because he hadn't somehow been able to escape. I had been keeping watch the entire time after Rebecca had called the cops, that I noticed when they were taking him out of the building in handcuffs.

As soon as Jacob was out of the building, I unlocked Rebecca's door and practically flew back down the hallway to Rosalie's room. I looked at Edward sitting down against the wall and noticed that he was quickly forming a black eye.

I wasn't sure what pulled me first to him, but I held out my hand for him and he eagerly accepted. I took the three steps back across the hall and fervently knocked on Rosalie's door. She still had it locked.

"You really didn't have to do anything Edward. You just suffered a black eye thanks to me and all that is a fucked up life. I can't believe he had the nerve to show up here."

Rosalie had managed to get to the door with two little girls attached to her legs. As soon as Kailey and Hope saw Edward and I, they both came to us, tears pouring down their little faces.

I held Hope as tightly as I could without hurting her, and it seemed Edward was doing the same with Kailey.

"Bella…it's nothing. What would he have done if I hadn't helped? He would have ended up leaving with Hope."

At that admission, Hope clung to me tighter and let out a tiny scream. She was truly afraid of all that was Jacob.

"Rosalie, thank you for not running away from the situation…and for taking care of Hope in the classroom and locking the door so Jacob wouldn't get in. I'm sorry that this happened on the first day of school. I'm so incredibly sorry."

Rosalie looked taken aback by what I said. Instead of just turning to go back into her room, she came over and hugged both Hope and I.

"Get a restraining order put on him immediately. I don't know your entire story Bella, and I don't think it's my place to know exactly what happened…but I can tell from the cruel look in his eyes that he's not a stable person. And I can tell he wants to make things as miserable as he can. I won't have any of my students, or their parents for that matter, put in any danger. So please, while you have the time, and the conviction to do so, get a restraining order put on him."

I was shocked at the words coming out of her mouth. The tears that sprang to my eyes quickly blurred my vision and sent Hope on an entirely new crying spurt of her own.

"Mommy…make him th-top. I don't like daddy. I hate him. I don't want him. Make him go away."

Rebecca had reached us by that point and had pulled Hope and me into a hug. I hadn't had my own break down in such a long time, at least not a full break down, that it was tearing at me. My own tears were coming faster…not just from the shock wearing off, but the pain in my cheek as well.

"Let's go inside. I'm sure the police want to talk to you Bella, and also to me for being the person he first spoke with. Rebecca, could you go get a couple of ice packs from the nurse's office for Bella and Edward?"

Rebecca nodded her head and left to go get a couple. Edward and I took our daughters into Rosalie's classroom and sat down with them. When Rebecca had come back with the ice packs, she gently lifted Hope from my arms. I didn't want to give her up, but at the same time I wouldn't be able to hold the ice pack and my little girl at the same time.

"Hey snuggle bug, do you want to play with Kailey and me? We can color, or play with the dolls Rosalie has…"

Rebecca was talking softly to Hope and Kailey got off of Edward's lap as soon as the word coloring came out of Rebecca's mouth. I watched as my daughter nodded slightly, but there was still a lot of fear in her eyes.

"Why did you step in?"

I turned myself toward Edward to ask that question. I knew he was protective of his own family, especially with what had happened…but I wasn't expecting the same for myself from anyone.

"Bella, I feel very protective of you. Rose was in danger, and I protect my family. In turn, I was also protecting you. It was natural, especially after Hope said that it was her father. You gave me a short version of what he did to you, and that was enough to ignite a fire within me. I didn't want anyone getting hurt…and I figured I could handle it. The black eye will go away eventually…but had I not done anything, who knows what would have happened."

I looked up at him in shock and pulled the ice away from my face. Why would he feel protective of me? To him, I wasn't really anyone. His daughter's therapist, yes…his friend…I didn't know yet. Before I could react further, he took the ice pack out of my hand and gently held it back against my face.

"It'll keep the swelling down. After you talk to the cops, I can call Carlisle and he can take a look…make sure nothing is broken…if you want that is."

"It would be very beneficial. I'm a bit of a klutz, and if anything was broken, it would happen to me."

"I'll give him a call, let him know we'll be over to the hospital in about an hour."

"Thank you Edward. Like I said, you really didn't have to help. And you still don't need to."

"I want to Bella. Let me?"

It wasn't just a statement of asking to help…because he actually wanted to. I couldn't really place it, but it was nice to feel wanted.

The police had come back in before I had the chance to answer Edward, and not only did they want to talk to Rosalie and I, but Edward as well. When I left the room to talk to them in the hallway, Edward watched over the girls…and when he was out there, I took over.

Hope was okay in staying with Rebecca, but Kailey seemed a little bit more leery of it all. I didn't mind that she was attached to me; I only hoped that it wasn't too much. She missed her mother, and it was starting to feel as though I was the person replacing that feeling for her in some sense of the word.

"Alright Bella, are you ready to go?"

Edward had broken my thoughts for me, which was nice since I was seething from Jacob. I looked up at him and simply nodded, staying silent.

"Do you two want to come with me, or would you feel better driving separately?"

"If you…if you wouldn't mind…we'll go with you. I just need to get Hope's car seat out of my car. I hope I'm not imposing."

"You're not, I asked. Let me help take care of you at least until my dad sees you and can give you better judgment on how to take care of your cheek."

When I stood up, Hope was clinging to my leg. She had already let me know that she didn't trust me going anywhere without her, for fear of Jacob coming back and taking her. I can't say that I blamed her either for feeling that way.

_A/N So there you have it. In this, I also want to thank SQicedragon, jdbeaner and lemonmartinis for teaching me the art of a cliffhanger! They were all my inspiration last chapter to actually do that to you readers!_

_The school I've based this in IS in fact a real school in Shoreline – however no likeness/events from my story have ever occurred there – at least not that I'm aware of. The school does have a policy about picking children up, and that it must be someone on the approved list that a parent provides for the teacher – however with Bella, she just wanted to make sure the office knew of the situation at hand._

_I know, 'why didn't you go into the doctor's office scene?' – honestly it's not as big as you'd think, but it will be played out in the next chapter, I promise._

_Okay, that's it. Leave me love, hate, or other. I appreciate reviews!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N Hello my lovelies. For those that have stuck by and waited for this update, thank you. I'm so sorry that it's taken me seemingly forever to get you all an update! I am really hoping the next one doesn't take as long. Real life kind of gets in the way sometimes._

_I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does. I do own a Harry Potter wand and a Ginny Weasley doll._

_And, thank you to the lovely lemonmartinis for helping me out with editing and being super patient with me!_

EPOV

The first day of school had been one I'd dreaded from the get go, even when Irina was still alive to calm my nerves. When the end of the day arrived, I was ready to go pick Kailey up and was there in an instant, wanting to know everything she'd done.

I'd already been in the classroom for five minutes, playing with Kailey's new best friend Hope, when she said "Make my daddy go away" I was out of my seat. I didn't want to scare her too much, so I told her to wait for Kailey to come play with her.

"Excuse me, I don't believe we've met. I do believe though that you are invading my sister's personal space by being so close to her. I'm sure we can work something out here."

"And just who the hell do you think you are huh? That's my daughter in there, and this bitch won't let me see her!"

I was appalled by the mouth he already had on him, when Hope could clearly hear him.

"I think you need to calm down Mr. Black. Hope is at a very impressionable stage and does not need to be around that sort of language. Also, my sister is only doing what she was asked, and I would appreciate you not calling her any sort of derogatory name."

Where this confidence had come from, I was unsure. Be it that I was protective of Rosalie, or maybe even of Hope, I couldn't help but want to do everything in my power to make this Jacob character back down.

"She is my daughter. I have every right to see her."

"I believe you are under a breach of terms that have already been laid out for you by a lawyer. Therefore you shouldn't be here right now under any circumstance."

When I finally noticed Bella behind Jacob, it was too late for me to say anything else. She'd already released Kailey's hand and told her to get into the room.

"Jacob Black how dare you! Everything was settled, everything…and here you are, trying yet again a new way to take Hope away from me. Did you actually think this would work? Did you really think you'd get past all of it? Did you really…"

And that was when I heard a very loud crack, and saw Bella practically fly to the ground. I wasn't sure what else to do, so I took both of Jacob's arms behind his back and led him quickly to the ground. Emmett used to pull the same stunt on me when we were younger and he was angry at me.

I had to hold out as long as I possibly could, and hopefully it was long enough for the cops to come. I heard Bella as she shuffled away, and Rosalie as she closed the door. As I sat on top of Jacob, I suddenly got an elbow to the eye, but I didn't let my grasp weaken on his wrists. If I did, I knew I'd be a bloody pulp lying on the ground.

As soon as the cops arrived, they gathered Jacob from the floor and put him in handcuffs. I couldn't help the smug smile that was on my face as I saw him being dragged away, but then my attention returned to my sister's classroom. Kailey and Hope were both in there, and I could hear them wailing away.

Bella came running back to the room and we both waited for Rosalie to open the door to us. The girls were both clutching at her legs, begging her not to go anywhere, but as soon as they saw us they practically trampled us.

I could feel the stinging in my eye as Kailey tightened her grip around my neck, and I went to sit down with her.

"Daddy I was so scared. That was Hope's daddy and he isn't a nice man. Hope was crying and then I got really scared, and Auntie Rosie hugged us both the whole time. He won't ever hurt my best friend. Never never never!"

In that very moment, I couldn't have been prouder of my little girl for wanting to stick up for her friend, or for knowing automatically that Jacob was not nice.

I'd told Bella it was nothing that I was suffering a black eye for her, but damn it hurt. I'd only ever had one other black eye, and it had been when I was about seven so I didn't remember the feeling. I would definitely be wearing my glasses in the next few days since it would hurt too much to put the contacts in.

My sister was probably the best thing for that moment because I could hear her in low murmurs with Bella. She'd suffered a similar male presence in her life and though I was sure Bella was getting help for whatever she'd gone through, she could have a friend in Rosalie that would understand.

When Bella came and sat down next to me, Rebecca had returned with ice packs for both of us, and I immediately let the frigid pack do its best at keeping any swelling down.

"Why did you step in?"

It was a loaded question in my opinion, and I was glad Rebecca had taken both girls to calm them down a bit and get them to do something a little more normal.

"Bella, I feel very protective of you. Rose was in danger, and I protect my family. In turn, I was also protecting you. It was natural, especially after Hope said that it was her father. You gave me a short version of what he did to you, and that was enough to ignite a fire within me. I didn't want anyone getting hurt…and I figured I could handle it. The black eye will go away eventually…but had I not done anything, who knows what would have happened."

It was the truth, for all intents and purposes. I did feel strangely protective of the woman I barely knew, and yet she didn't shy away from it.

When she took the ice pack away, and a look of shock crossed her face, I could feel myself gazing at her. I snapped myself out of it quickly and took the ice pack from her hand, placing it gently against her cheek.

"It'll keep the swelling down. After you talk to the cops, I can call Carlisle and he can take a look…make sure nothing is broken…if you want that is."

When she'd agreed, it made me happy knowing that I could, in some small way, help her. It didn't take long for the cops to come back and start questioning us, and I felt horrible for leaving Kailey, but I knew I had to give a statement.

I was pretty straightforward with the cops, and didn't leave any detail out. I'd even let them know that I did know Bella's side to the story before Jacob had even been present in the school, so I knew part of what I was dealing with. They dismissed me after thorough investigation and I quickly went to check on Kailey.

Seeing my daughter coloring a picture with Hope was priceless. They weren't arguing over colors, there were no tears in their eyes, and it was just insane how in sync they were with each other.

"Hey princess, are you ready to blow this pop-stand?"

Kailey's giggle was the best sound in the world for the moment. That was enough for me to know she was ready to leave, but I didn't know if Bella was.

I quickly turned to her and smiled. I didn't want to scare her, or alarm her in any way. I'd already called Carlisle and let him know we'd be there.

"Alright Bella, are you ready to go?"

She still looked scared, and almost a bit childlike as she looked up at me. I could see the hurt in her eyes, and the way the event had marred her day.

Offering to drive together was different, but we'd already gone for coffee, and I didn't know if she'd be able to drive herself and Hope to the hospital. When she accepted, I let Rosalie and Rebecca know we were heading out.

As we drove to the hospital, I could hear Kailey talking quietly to Hope in the back seat.

"My mommy is going to watch over you and your mommy. I asked her to. She doesn't like it when people hurt. And I'll watch over you too Hope. You're my best friend. It's what best friends do."

How my daughter had become so wise, and so beyond her years was a myth to me. Irina and I had raised her like any other little girl – involving her in play groups, taking her to different fun things, teaching her the abc's, etc…

"And I will help with that princess. Bella and Hope are very special people, almost like family already."

I couldn't see Bella's blush as I was focused on the road, but I could tell by her reaction of an audible gasp that she was starting to.

"Edward, why are you th-o ni-the to me and mommy?"

I quickly glanced in the rearview to see Hope looking up to my seat. Her eyes were wide and it seemed that she was intent on figuring out some great mystery.

"Well…you and your mommy have been really nice to Kailey and I…and I think it's only fair to be nice to both of you. You make my little angel smile and that makes me smile. There should be a lot more kids like you…and a lot more mommy's like yours."

"Edward…you really don't have to…"

"Ah but Bella, your daughter asked why. I'm simply explaining. And you've meant a lot to Kailey and myself. I don't know that we'd be doing this well without you. Family help only goes so far."

Kailey reached up and tapped on a part of my arm that she could reach.

"Yes little princess in the back seat?"

She giggled when she heard me say it and the smile that seemed to be permanently radiating on her face was more than I could have hoped for.

"Daddy, can we have Hope and Bella for dinner tonight?"

I knew the routine. Usually she would ask if Alice or Rosalie could stay for dinner after babysitting, but this was new and we were with other people that would have to be asked due to possible plans.

"You'll have to ask Bella…"

Bella had been gazing out the window, and whether or not she had been listening, I wasn't sure.

"Bella…"

She turned her focus to the back of the car, and even I could see the hopeful look on both Kailey and Hope's faces.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you and Hope please join me and daddy for dinner tonight?"

I'm telling you, the manners on my girl were impeccable, and this was no exception!

"That would be lovely. It will give you and Hope some time to play together too."

"Really? You'll come over?"

Bella let out her own shaky laugh. I could tell she was still in pain, but that she could put on such a façade for the girls was admirable.

"Yes Kailey, we will. Maybe your daddy here will let us girls cook."

And then I couldn't stop the laughter that came out.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want me to cook. I'm the king of easy mac, and grilled cheese. That's as far as my culinary expertise goes though."

"Yea, daddy can't cook. Auntie Rosie and Auntie Ali usually make dinner. Mommy used to. I miss her."

"I miss her too princess. Let's go up and see Papa Carlisle."

We had stopped and I was already in a parking space at the hospital. I was not only going to ask Carlisle to take a look at Bella's jaw, but my eye.

We both had taken our girls out of the car and managed getting them to agree to walk instead of being carried up.

"Mommy, you won't leave me right? When you see the doctor I can come too?"

It broke my heart knowing that Hope was still so scared and seeing her tears. I felt the same way when I saw Kailey scared, and I knew Hope had a deeper etched fear.

"No pumpkin nose, I will not leave you. Doctor Cullen will be able to see me with you in the room."

"Hope, I'll stay with you too. You won't ever be alone. Daddy and I will protect you. And my mommy is watching over you."

Kailey took Hope's hand while we were walking and didn't let go. I knew therapy was one thing helping my daughter, but knowing she also had her best friend she could help and get help from was far greater.

My father was there to greet us as we made our way to the counter in his ward. Kailey was still holding Hope's hand, but she pulled her with gently.

"Papa! This is my best friend in the whole wide world. Her name is Hope. And that's her mommy, Bella."

Kailey gestured back to Bella while Carlisle got down to his knees to give Kailey a hug. Hope backed off and clung to Bella's legs. It was clear she was afraid of other men.

"It's very nice to meet both of you."

Carlisle offered Hope a genuine smile then got up to shake Bella's hand.

"Thank you for seeing me Dr. Cullen. I've been hit before, and I'm used to injury, but this is probably the worst thing that's happened to my face."

I could tell Bella was holding her jaw as stiffly as she could while she was talking. Her lips barely moved. Hope was also holding tightly to Bella's legs, trying to hide from Carlisle.

Knowing that Hope at least trusted me, I kneeled down next to her.

"Hope, are you afraid of Carlisle?"

I spoke in soft tones and let her react however she might. She nodded very slightly and I held out my hand to her. Hope not only reached for my hand, but ended up hugging my neck tightly so I picked her up so we could all go to an exam room.

"He's not so bad. Maybe one of these days when you come to play, we'll invite Rosalie and her husband Emmett. He's really big, but he's like a teddy bear. Carlisle is like a teddy bear too. Just ask Kailey. Are you scared because of what your daddy did?"

Hope wouldn't speak, just nod her head against me. It still astounded me that she trusted me, and honestly it was quite inexplicable.

"Daddy, can I go get a water from Lani?"

Lani worked at the reception desk on the floor, and even though Kailey was young, she knew her way around the floor. The room also wasn't far from the desk and if I stayed in the doorway, I would be able to see her the entire time.

"You may. Be polite. If she's helping someone else you have to wait okay?"

"Got it!"

She didn't even wait to see if Hope would go with her on this one, but skipped to the desk. I could faintly hear her talking to Lani, and noticed when Lani looked at me for approval. I just nodded my head and watched as Kailey started coming back with not just one, but two bottles of water.

"Excuse me princess, but I believe you are only supposed to ask for one from Lani."

"She told me to bring it back for my friend. Lani said we both should have one so we don't have to share it."

I walked Kailey back in the room and felt Hope growing heavier in my arms. She'd been through quite the emotional day, and I understood after having Kailey go through so many.

Bella looked up at me and smiled a little before wincing.

"It isn't broken, but the bone itself is bruised. It'll take a bit of time to heal, and it may be uncomfortable from time to time. All I can recommend is ice and ibuprofen."

"Thank you Carlisle. I really appreciate your taking the time out of a certainly busy day to see me."

"Don't think anything of it. I'm going to take a look at Edward."

Bella got up and walked over to me, taking the sleeping Hope from my arms.

"She's worn out from this. I can't imagine it's been easy on her emotionally at all."

"It probably hasn't. She does better, then things go down the tube again. I can't handle much more of this."

I could see the tears pooling in Bella's eyes. I wasn't sure if hugging her would be crossing the line, or if it would be appropriate for this situation. I just decided that I would offer my arms for her to come into. So, opening my arms to my sides, I let Bella make the choice, and she fell right into my arms.

"Dad can we get a minute…"

Carlisle just nodded and headed out the door. It wasn't as awkward as a person would think having Hope between us. Bella just broke down and continued to cry for a good five minutes. She kept apologizing.

"Bella, it's nothing to apologize over. Let it out."

"It's just…Edward…we don't know that much about each other. And you don't have to do this for me…you don't…"

"Bella, stop. We know more about each other than you'd think. And I want to do this for you. Please let me."

She finally stopped arguing it and just let me hold her for another ten minutes. Carlisle knocked on the door to signal his return and Bella stepped out of my arms.

"If you want, there's a lounge just down the hall that would be a little more comfortable."

I looked down to Kailey who was just waiting patiently for things to play out.

"You know where it is sweetheart….will you take Bella?"

Kailey took Bella's hand and walked down to the lounge.

"Son do you think it's a good idea to keep up the façade?"

"What façade?"

"Keeping Bella near, being her knight in shining armor. It's all a bit much for not knowing her very well."

"That might be, but she already means a lot to me. She's helped Kailey in a way I never could. She's helped me open up about losing Irina. I can only return that for her. Bella has had her own stuff to deal with, and I'm not going to let her go through it all alone. She needs a friend and that's what I am."

As Carlisle did a few things to check my eye, it got me to thinking – I was really starting to like Bella. Missing Irina had taken so much of time already, and it wasn't that Bella was filling the void, but putting pieces of me back together.

"Dad…it's different with her. I know Irina hasn't been gone that long, but Bella's helping put me back together."

"Just be careful. You both have little girls that could get emotionally attached. If anything would happen and you two have some kind of falling out, it could be devastating to them."

"It's not like anything has happened with us. We're friends. Why are you treating me like I'm a teenager?"

"Because sometimes I wonder how badly Irina's death is affecting you."

I sighed and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"It doesn't affect me as much as you'd think. I've learned to live with the fact that she's not coming back. If we're done here, I am going to take them home."

When Carlisle didn't check anything else, I got up.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, she means a lot. I'm not just going to force myself away from her, or from Kailey's best friend. They are both a part of my life now."

"Just don't hurt them in any way."

"I don't intend on it."

With that, I left his office and went to find Bella, Hope and Kailey. They were all curled up on the small couch in the lounge, sleeping.

"Bella…"

I whispered and gently shook her shoulder. I didn't want to startle her, and I wasn't sure what else I could do to wake her. She cracked her eyes open and smiled very slightly at me.

"Sorry I took so long. My dad was very thorough with my exam."

"Don't worry about it Edward. I'm glad you're okay, aside from the black eye."

I picked Kailey up from her spot on the couch and she curled against me.

"Like I said, I'll protect you. Let's go back and pick up your car then we'll head over to my house. Sound good?"

"Will you drive Hope if she's still sleeping? I'd hate to try and transfer her car seat while she is."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Do you have everything to make chicken teriyaki at your house?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

We got both of the girls into the car without either waking. Bella and I continued being somewhat chatty until we got back to the school. Fortunately, Hope was still sleeping so I kept her in my car.

"How about I follow you to the store and I'll wait in the parking lot with the kiddos?"

"I think that would be favorable. I don't know where you live so it wouldn't be conducive for me to try and get there afterward. I won't take more than ten minutes inside."

Following Bella was pretty easy since we went to the same store. I stayed in the car with the girls, and as Bella said, it only took her ten minutes to get everything she needed. She followed back to my house, and upon arrival, both girls were wide awake and asking where Bella was.

"Girls settle down she's right behind me. Kailey, I expect you to be a good host for Bella and Hope."

"Duh daddy! I am always a good host."

When I let the girls in, they raced off to Kailey's room. I helped Bella with the minimal groceries she had, and we started working on dinner together.

_A/N I realllllllllllllllly hope you all liked this chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this update in. In the meantime, I have done a LOT of book blogging. If you'd like, you can check us out over at www (dot) memyshelfandi (dot) com_

_You can also follow me on Twitter AT Rosmelie is my name._

_Like it, hate it? Let me know your thoughts and potentially what you might want to see next._


	12. Chapter 12

_You readers are absolutely fantastic! I am absolutely blessed with the reviews that have come in thus far. I'd like to apologize for not being able to get back to all of you each time you review! I am going to apologize in advance if the updates start coming even further apart once the 22__nd__ of this month hits. I begin school again so I will do my best to keep up with my story!_

_A huge thank you to lemonmartinis again for helping me out with edits! She's amazing and I'd lose my sanity on this story if it weren't for her!_

_Yet again, I do not own Twilight – Stephenie Meyer does. I do own a copy of Sophie & Carter as well as a now signed copy of Forever by author Maggie Stiefvater!_

BPOV

I was relieved that nothing severe was wrong with my jaw, but surprised when I was being woken up by Edward to get out of the hospital. I had only sat down with the girls for about five minutes it seemed before he was gently shaking me.

The feelings flowing through me were so different when I saw him after rubbing some sleep out of my eyes. It was something I wasn't accustomed to, and it kind of scared me.

When I'd suggested I cook for the night, I hadn't had anything particular in mind until I picked Hope up to go down to the car.

Edward and I shared small talk between the hospital and the school. He also followed me to the store, and I followed him to his house.

To say that I was astounded by the outer appearance of Edward's house would be an understatement. I knew I had a fairly nice house, but this was something completely different.

When I started getting out of my car, I could see Edward coming to help me. The girls were already in the house and playing.

"I sent them in. Kailey is great at showing anyone around."

"Thanks. I'm sure getting Hope's mind off of everything will be a good thing. Plus she finally gets to see her new best friend's room."

"Can I grab a bag?"

I handed Edward the single grocery bag that there was, but also grabbed my briefcase and Hope's backpack from the car. Jacob was locked up, but it didn't mean I didn't fear him escaping and coming after us.

"You have a really lovely place, at least judging from the outside. It's so big. I'm guessing you wanted Kailey to grow up in a nice area?"

"True, but I'll admit, it was my parents' house first. When Irina and I were first married, we lived in a pretty small apartment. Once she found out she was pregnant with Kailey, mom said the house was ours. She wanted to see her granddaughter grow up in a safe environment and go to the same schools that my brother, sister and I went to."

When we walked through the door, there was a slight feminine touch to everything, and I smiled at hearing Edward talk freely about Irina. There was no sadness in his voice.

"It's just as nice on the inside."

"Another great thing about my mother, she's an interior designer. The only thing I've actually helped in picking out was Kailey's 'big girl' bed. That was a trip."

"I'd imagine. Hope was crazy about finally getting her 'big girl' bed, but when it came to it, she threw the world's biggest tantrum and claimed she was still a baby."

I laughed as I spoke about it. I could still remember the look on Hope's face when I told her to try out a bed that wasn't a crib. I could also remember the look on the sale's ladies face when Hope started screaming.

"Kailey started to cry slightly, but I got down to her level, told her that princesses all slept in 'big girl' beds and the tears stopped."

"She must really love you to stop after saying princess' sleep in 'big girl' beds. I tried convincing Hope that she was my big girl and I would always love her, but I just got more screaming."

It was Edward's turn to laugh over it. I couldn't imagine what was going through his head, but I knew the story had to sound at least somewhat funny.

"I'm assuming she eventually got over it?"

"I ended up taking her home after that first try out, and she slept in my bed for a week. When I went out again, I took my best friend Seth with me. He's like one big kid, so when we went, he jumped on a couple of the beds and made it this fun game for Hope. I wished I'd have thought of it in the first place."

We'd already managed to get all of the vegetables and chicken chopped up. It was nice having someone to talk to while preparing dinner. Usually Hope would color while I was getting everything ready.

"Quick question, where are your pans?"

He went over to the cabinet near the sink and pulled them out.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Your kitchen is set up pretty similarly to mine so I think I'm okay. Why don't you go check on the girls, and I'll get everything finished up here?"

Edward smiled and took off out of the room without another word to me.

My mind was racing as I cooked. Not only had I been through yet another Jacob fiasco, but now I was faced with what I was starting to possibly feel for Edward. It was true we didn't know a lot of the basics about each other, but it wasn't like we knew nothing.

The worst thing I could think was what if Edward and I just stopped being friends? What if things went horribly wrong and we hated each other later on? I couldn't stop to think what would happen to Hope or even Kailey if things went awry between Edward and myself.

The sound of laughter and squealing filled the air as I took the vegetables off the burner. I always pre-cooked them before I got the rest of my chicken teriyaki together.

"Mommy help!"

I knew it was nothing serious since laughter followed the plea. My smile grew wider as I saw Hope come running into the kitchen wearing a tutu and tiara.

"Well what ever do you need help with my little bug?"

"The tickle mon-th-ter i-th after me!"

"Oh no! What could the tickle monster want? Is he after all the pretty little girls in tutus and tiaras?"

Hope shook her head and hid to my left side so I could keep cooking.

"Is the tickle monster after Kailey too?"

"Uh uh, he got Kailey! Kailey ran fa-tht like me, only I went fas-ter."

Hope, though playing, was trying hard to keep her lisp in check. Every time she managed to get an s in, her word was a little broken, but the s was there and I couldn't help smiling.

"You went faster than Kailey? You didn't help her?"

"No! I didn't want to be tickled!"

I saw Edward coming around the corner, placing his finger over his lips to give me the quiet signal. I looked down at Hope and saw her peeking around my leg. She couldn't see Edward since there was a small island in the kitchen blocking her view.

"What if you get caught though? You'll get tickled so much!"

"Nuh uh. Tickle mons…mons-ter won't get me!"

Just as Hope got her last word out, Edward picked her up and started tickling her like crazy. The noise that followed was crazy and I loved every second of it. Kailey was laughing in the background and Hope was laughing so hard tears were coming from her eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy help!"

"The tickle monster got you! Oh goodness, how do I stop him? What should I do?"

Edward's smile grew wider as he made Hope giggle even harder.

"Oh I don't know, maybe your mommy should let me try one of those peppers and I'll set you free."

"That's hardly fair, you getting to eat anything before the girls do…"

Edward stopped tickling Hope for a moment, but looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Mommy plea-the help me!"

"Alright, but you…"

I pointedly looked Edward in the eyes.

"You have to let this little girl go. She needs to go get ready for dinner because it is almost ready."

"Deal. Pepper?"

I picked up one of the bell pepper's with a fork and fed it to Edward. He practically moaned when he started chewing and set Hope down.

"You are one good cook Bella Swan."

When he let Hope down, she ran to find Kailey. I hadn't even had a chance to say anything to her before she was out of the room. Edward was looking at me with a slight grin on his face.

"What is it Edward?"

"It's just, you're hard to read. Sometimes I wonder if I'm stepping past a boundary, but I can't tell unless you say something."

"You aren't overstepping anything. I'm very…comfortable around you. You and Kailey have brought something to my world that no one else has. I don't know what it is to be honest, but I've been able to open up."

I wiped my hands on a towel and turned the heat to the lowest setting on the stove. I knew I'd need to check on the girls to make sure they were getting cleaned up.

"I'll be back. Would you mind getting some plates out and maybe setting the table? I don't really know where everything else is that we'd need, and I'd like to make sure my daughter, and yours, are ready to eat."

"Yea sure. Take your time. I'll make sure nothing burns."

I scoffed a small laugh and headed first out to the living room. When I couldn't find the girls, I followed their quiet chatter down the hall to a large playroom.

"Girls, it's time to get cleaned up for dinner. Tutu's off kapishe?"

"But mommy we're playing. I want to play with Kailey more. Plea-the mommy?"

"I'm sorry little bug, but you need to eat. Then we need to head home so you can get to bed since you have school tomorrow."

"I don't want to go home. I want to s-s-stay with Kailey. I'm th-afe with Kailey. Daddy can't find me."

Hope was back to crying and Kailey just looked at the two of us. I hated when others had to see us in an emotional state, and I didn't want Kailey to be scared for her best friend.

"Kailey, sweetheart, why don't you go help your daddy in the kitchen? "

"Okay."

Kailey quickly ran off and left Hope and I in the playroom. Hope had curled herself into a ball and was holding onto a stuffed horse.

"Sweet angel girl come here."

When she let go of the horse and ran to me, she flung her arms around me and cried heavily against me. I knew Jacob scared her, and I knew with the things that had happened earlier in the day she'd have some things to get through over the next few weeks. What I hadn't expected was for a full breakdown while in someone else's home.

"I know that you are scared, and that Kailey promised she wouldn't let anything happen to you. But baby, I won't let anything happen to you either. You are my life and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do. But your daddy is not going to be able to see you for a very long time after what he did today. He can't come near you anymore."

"But what if he can?"

I hugged Hope even tighter and got up, walking toward the living room. When we got there, I sat down and held Hope on my lap.

"Do you remember Tyler? The guy that worked with Papa Charlie last year?"

"A little."

"Well…Tyler is in charge of your daddy now and he knows how much he scares you. He's going to do everything he can to make sure that your daddy doesn't see you until you're ready to see him."

"I never want to th-ee him again. I wi…wish that Edward wa-th my daddy."

That completely threw me for a loop. Hope had never said a word of wanting a new father, let alone trusting any other man to come near her unless they were related to her, or like Seth, my best friend. I could tell that Hope was staring up at me without even looking at her.

"Well…right now it's you and me sweetie. No daddy, just us. Nothing will ruin that."

"Can we go eat?"

"Yea…tutu off okay?"

She nodded her little head and got off my lap, running to the playroom and depositing the tutu on the floor. When she came back to me, she took my hand to drag me to the dining room. How she already knew the house, I had no idea.

"Mommy, don't leave me."

"Never in a million billion years sweetie. Pick your seat okay?"

Hope took the chair next to Kailey and Edward was bringing in two of the plates. He had already cut up the chicken for both girls so they wouldn't need to ask. When he set the plates down, he looked up at me.

"I'll be right back with ours. Girls, what would you like to drink?"

"I would like some milk please daddy."

Kailey smiled then looked at Hope.

"Can I plea-the have water?"

"Of course."

I ended up following Edward back into the kitchen to help out with the drinks. There was no way he'd be able to bring four drinks and two plates back into the dining room.

"Figured I'd help. Where are the glasses?"

"Cabinet above the sink and one to the left. There should be a few of Kailey's princess cups in there if you want to use them."

"I'm sure both girls would appreciate that."

I took the cups down and got a couple for Edward and I.

"What were you going to drink?"

"Actually, I was going to ask if you'd like some wine."

"I still have to drive home after dinner Edward, remember?"

"One glass Bella, it won't hinder your ability to drive, especially if you give the girls another hour to play after dinner."

I hadn't touched alcohol since Jacob had been arrested for a drunk driving charge. I couldn't imagine possibly touching it now.

"I can't. Okay, I just can't."

I filled the girls' cups and headed back into the dining room, leaving Edward standing next to the stove. Tears had started forming in my eyes, and I didn't want to end up having a full-fledged breakdown in Edward's house.

"Mommy are you okay?"

"Yea baby, I'm fine. Eat your dinner alright? You and Kailey can play for a little while when you're done."

Hope quickly dug into her chicken teriyaki and smiled. Edward had come in moments later with our plates and set them both down.

"Bella I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be something big like that."

"It's my own fault. I should have explained. When…when Jacob got arrested for drunk driving I just stopped. I couldn't even look at alcohol without thinking 'what if' you know? Every time I saw someone drinking near me, I just prayed they didn't get into a vehicle afterward. I just couldn't imagine what would happen if I drank and the same thing happened."

Edward's hands were on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks. I'd been pacing without even realizing it. Unfortunately, I'd also started crying without realizing it.

"I didn't even stop to think that it might have impacted you in that way. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and I'm sorry that I did."

When I looked up into Edward's eyes, I could see the sincerity behind his words. He'd dropped his hands, but I had taken one of his in mine and squeezed it gently.

"I just need to start opening up more with all of this instead of hiding behind the wall I've created for myself."

I sat down and wiped quickly at my eyes, thankful that I'd chosen not to wear eyeliner that day yet again. Hope and Kailey were both looking intently at me.

"Bella you're allowed to be sad sometimes too. Not just kids are allowed. Grown-ups get sad sometimes too."

In that instant, Kailey sounded older than her five years and I knew my therapy sessions wouldn't continue on a weekly basis soon.

"Thank you for reminding me sweetheart."

"Kailey, when did you get to be so smart?"

I held back a laugh at Edward's question. It was nice to be able to stop the sad thoughts flowing through me.

"When I got you as a daddy."

At that I really couldn't stop the laugh from coming out. Hope sometimes used similar answers when asked by anyone how she got so smart, only daddy was replaced with mommy.

"Mommy I'm done with my dinner. Can I go play?"

"Wait for Kailey munchkin. Then you two can play together okay."

Hope got out of her chair and came over to mine which was across the table from her. When she stood next to me, I understood her silent question. I pulled her up into my lap and ate around her.

"I think maybe we should get to know a few…simplistic things…about each other."

"So what are you saying, twenty questions?"

I smirked as he said it. My version of twenty questions could potentially be extremely different from Edward's, but I was willing to go with that if it meant knowing him better.

"I guess, in a way it would be."

Even though we were going to be asking each other questions, I continued eating. Kailey had excused herself and Hope followed her back to the playroom.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue, any shade of it. Though preferably darker blues, and yours?"

Since I'd met Edward, my favorite color had changed day by day as opposed to every week.

"Today it's ochre. Yesterday it was yellow. It changes day to day depending on my mood I suppose."

"That's different, but I guess kind of nice. Very non-committal."

"I suppose. Okay, favorite band?"

"I wouldn't say band…I listen to a lot of classical music so really anything classical is something I like. Bach, Rachmaninoff, Debussy….pretty much any of them."

"That's what I grew up with. Though I have to say I've learned to like all these overseas indie type artists. Not so well known, just kind of go with the flow type songwriters."

Our conversation never had a dull moment, and it was interesting to know that some of our interests were the same. Neither of us were big sports fans, but would watch if someone else asked us to watch with them. Neither of us really watched TV either, but both of our girls seemed to love anything on the Disney channel or Nickelodeon.

When it came down to it, we had a lot in common. The way Edward spoke so passionately about some of the things he's done in life was breathtaking. I certainly couldn't wait to hear more about his life.

We were broken from our reverie only when Kailey and Hope came back into the dining room.

"Mommy I'm tired."

"I guess that means it's time to go then. Edward I didn't realize we'd talked for so long."

I got up and put Hope on my hip. She leaned against me and was out in what seemed like the speed of light.

"It was only…well I guess two hours goes by pretty quickly when good conversation is flowing. Kailey can you please say goodnight to Bella and start getting ready for bed?"

"Daddy can I please show Bella my room?"

With a knowing look, I nodded to Edward. Kailey needed to say something to me, but didn't want her dad there.

"Edward can you take Hope for just a couple minutes? I assure you she won't wake up."

"Uh…yea sure."

When Edward took Hope, I followed Kailey quietly. She took my hand when we were halfway down the hall and when we got to her room, she pulled me over to her bed.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Do you like my daddy?"

"Well I think your daddy is very nice."

"Do you like my daddy like maybe he could be your boyfriend?"

Kids were too perceptive these days, and to be honest it scared me. To know that Kailey was even beginning to think I could possibly like Edward in that way was shocking.

"That's kind of complicated Kailey…"

"Will you ask my daddy out? Please Bella?"

Again, too perceptive. Though I wanted to ask Edward out, and hopefully without our daughters, I was scared to. I wasn't expecting anything to form within me so quickly and I didn't know how to feel about it. It was one of those times that I wish I still had my mother to discuss it all with. Maybe Sue would know what to do.

"Sweetheart…why is this so important to you?"

I was sitting on the edge of Kailey's bed by that point, and she had already curled up in my lap.

"Mommy would want daddy to be happy…and he's a lot happier when he's around you. I don't like when daddy is sad. I still miss my mommy, but she can't come back. I know she can't. Please keep my daddy happy?"

I sighed as I brushed through Kailey's hair. She'd made leaps and bounds since our first therapy session, and to hear her not only talk about her father in this way, but her mother as well made my heart both break and rejoice.

"We'll see what happens okay? Will you be too terribly upset if I don't ask him out tonight?"

"No. But will it happen soon?"

"Like I said, we'll see. Why don't you start getting ready for bed like your daddy asked. I'll see you tomorrow before school when I drop Hope off."

Kailey hugged me as tightly as she could and kissed my cheek before going to get her pajamas. I slipped out of the room and found Edward sitting in a rocking chair with Hope in his lap.

"Everything okay in there?"

"Yea, she's just a curious one. I told her I would see her in the morning when I drop Hope off at school. Thank you for inviting us to dinner tonight."

"Even though you cooked?"

"Even though I cooked. It was nice to just be away from my house and the life behind the house for a few hours."

As Edward looked up at me, I could feel the blush creeping up my neck.

"And thank you for helping me today. I honestly don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there. Jacob's just…"

Edward had gotten up and given Hope back to me. Even though she was back in my arms, Edward didn't make a move to back away from me.

"Shh, Bella. He's a jerk, and things will get better. I believe it will."

"You've helped in things getting better already."

Edward had walked me toward the door and as we stood there, I had the urge to kiss him, though I wasn't sure why.

"Same goes for you in my life."

When he opened the door, he brushed my cheek with his lips.

"Have a good night Bella."

_A/N Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Even if you don't review, I'll still love you, no lies. Also, an amazing tidbit since I can see where my readers come from – I've seen that people all over the globe are hopping into this! THANK YOU! That is absolutely phenomenal!_

_Don't forget, you can follow me on Twitter (at)Rosmelie and you can always check me out on my book blogging adventure at www(dot)memyshelfandi(dot)com_

_If you feel the want to review, just click that helpful little link at the bottom!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello to all my lovely readers out there! First and foremost, this is sort of what it will be like with me being back in school, book blogging, working full time, and trying to have some semblance of a life! Sorry for such a break between updates!_

_Thank you as always to the fabulous lemonmartinis for being my beta!_

_I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do own a couple film strips from Eclipse though. They're kinda cool._

EPOV

When the night had ended with Bella, I still had Kailey to get ready for bed. We'd shared such wonderful conversation, and there'd never been an awkward moment between us. What had possessed me to kiss her cheek as she left was something beyond my own explanation as well.

"Daddy I'm ready for bed."

I was still standing near the door when I heard Kailey come into the room.

"Did you brush your teeth princess?"

When I turned around, I saw the cutest sight before me. Kailey was standing in her pajamas with her teddy bear under one arm and her Rapunzel book under the other.

"Yes daddy I did. Will you come read me my story please?"

When I noticed her yawn, I quickly went over and picked her up and took her to her room.

"What did you need to talk to Bella about?"

"Nothing. I wanted to show her my room."

Her eyes had a mischievous gleam in them, but I didn't push it any further. If in time Kailey wanted to open up more to me, she would. I needed to try Bella's same approach.

"Ready for your story then?"

"Daddy!"

She looked at me like I was crazy. Her nightly routine always included my tucking her in.

"Okay after I tuck you in. Do you have everything you need baby?"

"Yes…no wait!"

I let Kailey down and she handed me her teddy bear and the book. She ran out of the room and back in within under a minute. When she came back in, she was holding a picture frame. I recognized it immediately as the picture I kept of Irina on the nightstand in my room.

"Can I keep mommy in here tonight please daddy?"

I'd slept with the photo on my nightstand every night since Irina had passed away. Most nights, Kailey ended up in my bed anyway so it had never been a big deal. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I looked and saw the anticipation of an answer on Kailey's face.

"Daddy don't be sad. Please daddy, please."

When I sat down on Kailey's bed and put the book and bear down, Kailey crawled up in my lap.

"Why are you crying daddy?"

"I miss your mommy, so much. You remind me of her in so many ways."

"But daddy…mommy is watching over us all the time. She's an angel. Mommy loves us both."

My little girl was something else. Everything up until that moment had been about me supporting her, and making sure the nightmares went away. Somehow, she was returning the sentiment and being my strength.

"She would be so proud of you princess."

"I love you daddy. I'm sleepy."

"I know…under the covers sweetheart. We'll read the story together and mommy can stay with you tonight."

Kailey quickly got herself under the covers and grabbed her bear. After I tucked her in, I put the picture of Irina up on her nightstand and turned off the overhead light.

"Night daddy."

I knew she'd fall asleep before I finished the story so I lay down next to her to read the story. I'd made it less than halfway through before I felt Kailey curl up tighter against me and her breathing even out.

"Goodnight my little princess, I love you."

I kissed her forehead and quietly snuck out of the room. In nearly two months, I hadn't slept in my own bed alone, or without that picture of Irina. The only way I kept my sanity intact for that night was by turning the t.v on.

The shrilling sound of my cell phone woke me up at four in the morning. When I looked down at the screen, I could see it was Alice.

"Alice what the hell it's four a.m!"

"Ed…Edward…"

I could hear her sniffles coming through the phone.

"Ali breathe…deep breath in, and out. Keep doing that for me."

Knowing it was the only way to calm my sister down, I waited patiently for her to calm down enough to tell me what was going on. She never called at an ungodly hour unless it was about someone in the family…and that had only happened when Uncle Aro had a heart attack, and our mom had been involved in a minor accident.

"Good, now what's going on?"

"It's Jasper…he's in the hospital. He wrecked his bike. I don't know what happened. I called mom but she didn't answer…and I was afraid to call Emmett. I know he hasn't been getting much sleep lately with Rose all…Edward what if he's….what if…"

"Shh, Alice calm down. I'm going to go get Kailey up and we'll be right over to get you and take you to the hospital."

I knew my sister well enough to know she wasn't going to drive herself to the hospital.

"Don't wake her up…"

"I won't get her out of bed otherwise Ali. Just sit tight okay?"

I heard a muffled reply and hung up the phone. Without giving it a second thought, I called Rosalie. She was generally an early morning person, so I knew she would be up regardless of the fact that Alice had been afraid to call her.

The phone only rang once before I heard Rosalie's voice.

"Morning Edward. What has you calling me so early?"

"Actually, Alice does. Jasper wrecked his bike and is in the hospital. Ali's at home right now and I know she won't drive herself there. She's an emotional wreck. I was wondering if I could bring Kailey over and you can take her to school?"

"I'll come over there. Let her sleep. I'll be there in ten minutes tops. I'm already ready for the day."

Rosalie had already hung up, so I went and showered quickly. I knew if she got there in the time I was showering, she'd just let herself in. My assumption was correct as I heard the front door close as I walked out of my bathroom.

I dressed quickly in something suitable for work and headed to the kitchen, knowing Rosalie would be looking for some juice to drink.

"Hey Edward, give Ali my love. I know things will be okay with Jasper. He's probably just banged up a little bit."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Trust me everything will be fine. I'll get Kailey ready for school and bring her with me if you don't get back before I need to be there."

"Thanks Rose. I owe you for this."

I hugged my sister-in-law, handed her keys to the Volvo, and took her keys off the counter.

"You need to get a new car before that baby comes."

Rosalie sighed and looked longingly out the window toward her car.

"I know, but I love my car. It's taken me a couple of years to get it in the shape it's in!"

"So keep it and get another one more suitable. I have to go."

Before I could make my way out the door, I heard little feet scampering across the house. Kailey didn't typically wake up too early, but she usually had some sixth sense I was leaving.

"Daddy…"

As she rubbed her eyes I went and gathered her in my arms. I hid my emotions well around my daughter when the time called for it. There was no need to alarm her before she went to school.

"Hey princess, I have to go see Auntie Alice about a few things this morning. Auntie Rose is going to stay with you and help you get ready for school okay?"

Kailey nodded her head and hugged around my neck rather tightly. When I put her down, she ran to Rosalie and hugged her leg just as tightly as she'd held my neck.

"Go Edward. Ali needs you. We'll be fine."

I didn't say anything else, just wandered out the door and headed over to Alice and Jaspers place. My sister was wearing the ground thin by the time I'd arrived. It looked as though she'd been pacing back and forth for quite some time.

"About time!"

Alice's voice was raspy as she hopped in the car. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Sorry Alice. Kailey woke up before I left and I had to let her know I was coming to see you. You know how she gets if she's not informed as to why I'm leaving her with any of you."

"Edward what if he's not okay?"

Cue the waterworks again. Alice was a small person naturally, but she looked even smaller as she curled up in the front seat of Rosalie's car. Getting to the hospital was a quick venture and Alice practically flew out of the car and into the front doors of the ER.

I followed after her as quickly as I could without actually running after, and she was frantic as she looked at the nurse's station.

"We're here to see Jasper Whitlock. He was brought in a couple hours ago. One of the nurses called his wife but she has no sense of what's really going on."

Alice had fit her small frame against me as I talked to the charge nurse. I ran my hand up and down her arm to try and get her to calm down even the slightest bit. If Jasper was awake and saw Alice panicking, it's likely he'd panic as well.

"Mr. Jasper Whitlock has already been moved up to room 306. Take the elevator up to the third floor and stop at the nurse's station there. They'll have all the information you need as to his condition."

"Thank you Clara. See Ali, he's up on dad's floor. He's fine. We'll go find out what happened and see what kind of recovery he has to go through."

Alice timidly walked toward the elevator and got on when the door opened. Walking up to the nurse's station on the third floor was hard since I was nearly dragging Alice with. She'd been fearing the worst had happened aside from death. That was Alice's way though.

"Edward what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Lani was working at the desk which was unusual since she normally stayed on a mid-shift during the week.

"Lani this is Alice. Her husband, Jasper Whitlock, was admitted to room 306 and she needs to be filled in on his prognosis before we head in. All she received was a call from one of the charge nurses down in the ER. They wouldn't let her know what the extent of Jasper's injuries were."

"Alright, Jasper Whitlock…here we are."

She had rifled through the stack of charts that was on the desk and quickly pulled Jaspers. As she pulled it, she came out from behind the desk.

"Well, Jasper suffered a broken right ankle, he's got some lacerations on his right arm and one on his forehead, and they're awaiting a second opinion – looks like it's from your father – on whether or not the ankle will need to be operated on. He's scheduled for more x-rays in twenty minutes."

"Thank you Lani."

"His room is just down the hall on the left. Push the call button if you need anything, no need to be wandering around looking for a nurse."

I took Alice down to his room and pushed open the door. Jasper looked worse for wear, but at least he was conscious. Hearing the creak of the door, he looked up.

"Hey darlin'. Sorry about all of this…"

As Jasper gestured down at his ankle, Alice barreled to his bedside and into his arms.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you understand Jasper! I thought the worst. I thought something was really wrong, like you didn't make it. I didn't know what to do. I thought you…"

Alice broke down crying in Jasper's arms. He just held her close and let her cry it out. He murmured things to her here and there, but I couldn't make out what he'd been saying.

"I'm just going to head back out. Call if you need anything."

It was incredibly awkward to be in that moment. Alice was clinging to Jasper with all the strength she had, and Jasper looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Edward, thank you for bringing her."

"Well, I knew she wouldn't drive here on her own. Like she said, don't ever scare her like that again."

Jasper smiled at me then continued to console Alice. As I walked out the door, I ran into Carlisle.

"Edward? Did you bring Alice?"

"I did. She's with Jasper right now bawling her eyes out. Can I ask why you're giving a second opinion on Jasper's ankle?"

"He fractured it pretty badly. I'm checking to see if there was damage to the Talus. They didn't catch anything on the first x-ray, but I want to be sure. I also want to be sure of any damage that's already done and make sure I don't need to put any rods through his ankle to help the healing process."

"Otherwise he's fine?"

"He's pretty lucky, but he also always wears a helmet. The only reason he had that nasty gash on his head was because a chunk of gravel got lodged in the helmet as he rolled off the bike. No concussion, no serious damage to his arms, torso, or his other leg."

"Thank goodness. I need to get back home to Kailey. Rose came over and took charge this morning but I'd like to get my daughter to school myself."

"Fatherly duty awaits. Say hi to the munchkin for me. And call your mother. She wants to know when you're bringing Kailey over for dinner this week."

"Will do. Make sure Alice gives me a call later. She's bound to forget while worrying over Jasper."

"Sure. I have to get in there to take him down to x-ray."

With that, I headed back home. There was still enough time that Rosalie could get herself to school without worrying about Kailey. I knew Rose had gotten into a routine on the days she watched Kailey, so I didn't think too much of it. That routine included taking a bath, picking clothes for the day, and packing some toys if they went back to Rosalie's house. Surely she'd pack up her backpack and have it waiting by the door.

Sure enough when I got home, Kailey was watching one of her princess DVD's curled up on the couch next to Rosalie.

"Daddy! Rosie got me ready for school. Is Auntie Ali okay? Did she get hurt?"

I went and sat on the couch next to my daughter so I could explain everything to her.

"You know how Uncle Jasper rides his motorcycle a lot? Well, he crashed it today, but he's okay. Next time you see him, he's going to have a cast on his leg like you do on your arm. Yours is almost ready to come off though so he'll have his longer. I had to take Auntie Alice to the hospital because she was scared to drive herself. But Uncle Jasper's okay and so is Auntie Alice."

Kailey hugged me tightly as I finished telling her.

"You're awesome daddy. When other people get scared you help them. Can we go see Uncle Jazzy after I get done with school today?"

"We sure can. I might be a little late picking you up, but you know the drill…stay with Aunt Rosie here until I get to school."

"Is Bella going to be at my school today?"

"Yes she'll be there. Maybe she'll stay and play with you until I get there to pick you up."

Rosalie got up and dashed to the bathroom, in which I could only assume she was dealing with morning sickness.

"What's wrong with Auntie Rosie?"

"Well remember when she came over and we talked about how she was going to have a baby?"

Kailey nodded her head and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well sometimes the baby makes Auntie Rosie's tummy feel funny."

"How come?"

"Well because the baby is growing in her tummy and sometimes it doesn't like what she eats."

"Lily doesn't like what her momma eats?"

"Lily?"

"Yea, that's what her name is going to be."

Rosalie had returned and was watching with rapt attention at the interaction happening between Kailey and myself.

"Oh. Well Lily is picky, just like you are sometimes, and doesn't like everything that Auntie eats."

"Well Lily should be nicer to her mommy. Least she has a mommy."

Kailey quickly got up and ran past Rosalie to her room, slamming the door. She hadn't had such an emotional outburst over things in a while. She was due for something.

"Edward…I feel horrible about that."

"You shouldn't. I was just trying to explain everything to her. I wasn't really thinking about what I said."

"I hate to leave before you resolve things with her. Do you want me to go talk to her?"

"No, I'll go. You need to get to the school before she does. We'll be fine. Thanks for taking care of her this morning."

"Any time Edward, you know that. Maybe not after the baby comes, but any time before then I am available at the drop of a hat."

Rosalie gave me a hug before she left, and I wandered into Kailey's room without knocking on the door. She was face down, crying into her pillow. I pulled her up into my lap as I sat down on her bed.

"I wish I had a mommy."

I easily plucked the photo of Irina off the nightstand next to Kailey's bed and held it so she could see.

"You do have a mommy, she's just in heaven now. She's watching over you right this second and knows you're sad. Mommy wouldn't want you to be sad, she'd want you to be happy."

"Why can't Lily be nice to Auntie Rosie?"

"When a baby is still that little, they don't know any better. You know what princess, after you go to school, and we go see Uncle Jasper, how about we watch a movie that has mommy in it?"

"We have a movie with mommy in it?"

"Yes we do. It's from when you were a little baby. Daddy liked carrying a camera around and filming you and mommy together."

"How come I didn't see it before?"

"I was waiting for the right time to show you. We'll cuddle up on the couch tonight and watch okay?"

Kailey sniffled one last time and looked back at the picture of Irina in my hands.

"Love you daddy."

"Love you too pumpkin. Come on, let's get you to school."

We drove to school in silence, and when we pulled up, Kailey spotted Hope straight away. Once I'd let her out of the car, she ran to Hope and hugged her. Bella was again taking Hope inside so I got out to speak with her.

"Edward, nice to see you this morning."

I could detect the faint blush that she had on her cheeks as she looked at me. To be honest, I was nervous around her now. Too many thoughts would race around my head, and I didn't know whether to make heads or tails of them.

"Nice to see you as well Bella. How's your jaw feeling?"

"Still a little sore, but not nearly as bad as when you took me to see your dad. Please tell him thank you again for me. And thank you for taking me…and having me for dinner."

"It was my pleasure Bella. Did Hope sleep all the way through til this morning?"

"Surprisingly yes. She woke up briefly when we got home, but as soon as I helped her into her pajamas, she was out again. She seemed more excited to come to school today too, knowing Kailey would be here."

"She almost wasn't. Big breakdown this morning, but she seemed okay when we left the house."

"What happened?"

I knew I didn't have too long with Bella since I had to be at work shortly.

"My brother-in-law Jasper got in a motorcycle accident this morning so I had to take my sister to see him. Rosalie came over to watch Kailey while I was gone and shortly after I came back she was going through morning sickness. Kailey asked what it was all about and when I explained it to her, she said Rosalie's baby should be happy she has a mommy. She ran off crying after that."

"But she's here now and everything is okay?"

"After some calming down and a promise to watch a home movie tonight it was. I just hope it's not too soon to show her videos I took when she was still a baby with Irina. I don't want her to have a bad reaction. I'm almost afraid it'll be like taking two steps back."

"She's shown significant progress over the past few weeks Edward. My idea with that is to have her watch about ten minutes and see how she's reacting. Ask her how she feels about seeing Irina on the screen. She may not be completely open with you this first time, but she'll give you some kind of reaction. If you want me to have a session with her before the end of school today, I'd be more than happy to arrange it with Rebecca."

I wasn't sure then if I should ask Kailey if she wanted to speak to Bella, or if I should just give Bella an answer. She usually told me when she wanted to talk to Bella about things.

"Think about it. I'm here all day today so if you want to make the decision before lunch and call me, then call me. If Kailey decides later that she wants to talk to me, she'll ask Rebecca to call my office. Really Edward, she's growing up and she knows when she needs to talk to me."

I hadn't realized I was holding Bella's hand in mine by that point. I'd also been standing very tensely. When I finally took another deep breath, my body relaxed a little and I looked down into Bella's eyes.

"You really have no idea how much you mean…to Kailey, to me. Thank you Bella. I have to go, I have to be in at the office in half an hour."

"Call later. If you need anything, call. Even if it's not for Kailey…if you just want a friend to talk to."

I lifted Bella's hand and kissed the back of it. She blushed again but didn't say anything. Before I could leave, Kailey came running back up to me with hope in tow.

"Daddy, Hope wants to ask you something before you leave."

I kneeled down next to the girls and Hope came up to me, cupping her hand around her mouth so she could tell me a secret. Apparently, she didn't want Bella to hear.

"A-thk my mommy on a date…plea-the? Mommy i-th happy with you."

I was taken aback by Hope's request. Every time I saw Bella, which wasn't too often, I wanted to spend more time with her. Our dinner last night had proven that. I nearly kissed her on the lips before she left. Was it too soon though? My heart and my head were conflicting at the thought.

"How about I'll talk to her after school today while you and Kailey are playing?"

"Okay."

Hope hugged me tightly and then waited for Kailey. After Kailey hugged me, they went into the school.

"Do you think our daughters are up to something?"

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Definitely."

_A/N And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think there's a curse to writing a chapter 13 though. It took me forever to get things to make sense!_

_If you like it, hate it, or just are "eh" about it, let me know by reviewing. I love seeing those tiny things come in my inbox!_

_Don't forget, you can follow me on twitter (at) Rosmelie OR you can check me out at my book blog www (dot) memyshelfandi (dot) com_

_Thanks for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi my lovely story followers! Can you believe I'm updating already? Considering the amount of books I've needed to read in the past 2 weeks, and the amount of homework I've had, I'm shocked myself!_

_As always thank you to the ever wonderful lemonmartinis for being my AMAZING beta. For real, she's so spectacular there aren't even words._

_I do not own Twilight; it belongs to one Stephenie Meyer. I do own the concept of Kailey and Hope though…and way too many clothes._

BPOV

A whirlwind day had led to Hope being so tired by the time I'd gotten home that she'd only woken once, and it was simply for me to get her pajamas on.

Edward had been so kind in taking care of me after the Jacob debacle. He didn't have to do anything, yet he did. I would forever be indebted to him. I'd been more than happy to see his dad for medical attention.

"Mommy, time for s-school?"

Hope stood in my doorway as I typed on my laptop and relived the last twenty-four hours in my head. I'd woken up to an extremely sore jaw. Yet there was my little girl, hair a complete mess, and still in her pajamas, but she was wearing a smile.

"I think we need to brush your hair and get you in something other than pajamas first. What do you think?"

"Oh…yea!"

"I know you love your Tinkerbell pj's kiddo, but I don't think everyone needs to see them. Let's go pick something out okay?"

Hope ran off to her room and I followed quickly after her. She'd been notorious since Alice's little fashion show at throwing outfits all over her bedroom trying to find 'the right one' for whatever the day would bring. I would definitely have to ask Edward about his sister.

"What color do you want to wear pumpkin?"

"Green! Or maybe blue?"

I went and got two different shirts for Hope to pick from, one being blue, and the other green. I wanted to make things simpler for her so she wouldn't take half an hour to find a shirt, and another half hour to find some pants or a skirt. I didn't know where she got this fashion thing from aside from Alice. Maybe Angela had a little bit of influence over it too.

"Which one would you like to wear?"

Hope picked the green one quickly and I found a pair of shorts for her to wear since it was relatively warm out.

"Mommy…when are you going to a-thk Edward on a date?"

"Are you and Kailey trying to make us go out?"

"Mommy you are happy with him. And he i-th happy with you! And Kailey and I can be s-s…we can be s-sis…sisters."

I was at a loss for what to say to my five year old. She wanted to be Kailey's sister. She wanted me to ask Edward out. Heck, Kailey wanted me to ask Edward out. We'd shared a special moment right before I left the night before. At least she wasn't asking me for a baby brother or sister?

"Mommy…can we go?"

Whether it was not answering Hope, or her having something up her sleeve, I wouldn't know. She shook me out of my reverie and I took her hand.

"Breakfast first baby girl, then we'll go to school. It's early. Do you want cereal or eggs?"

"Cheerio-th!"

"Cheerios it is. Are you ready for another day at school with Miss Rosalie?"

"Uh huh. I like going. Mi-th Ro-thie let…lets me help. And s-she help-th me try to s…say my letter s."

"You're getting better. You have speech today after school, so when Miss Rosalie tells you it's time to take a nap today, you can't stay awake for it. Otherwise I know you'll fall asleep at speech. Eat your breakfast, then we'll go get your teeth brushed and go to school."

Hope nodded and started on her bowl of cheerios. She usually took a little bit of time to eat her full bowl of cereal, so I got both of our bags together to head out shortly after she was done. I had taken enough time to contemplate the pros and cons of asking Edward out in the meanwhile.

It hadn't taken much time to get to the school, and I was happy when we arrived and were out of the car. Not that I didn't love my daughter beyond words, but sometimes being up early and hearing her scream-sing on the way to school was just too much to handle.

I noticed Rebecca waiting outside and immediately went to her. She had bus duty that morning and was waiting for all the kindergarten students to arrive to get them to their classroom.

"Snuggle bug! You came back?"

"Duh Becca! I like s-school! I get to help Mi-th Ro-thie!"

"Oh I see. How are you Bella? Things okay after yesterday?"

"She slept from shortly after dinner until this morning. I don't know how much I slept. I know Jacob's in custody and will probably be locked up for a long time, but it doesn't mean I'm not still scared."

"He'll get his just desserts Bells. What'd you find out about your jaw?"

"Bruised…no breaks. We actually went over to Edward's after the whole thing. Edward's daughter, Kailey, actually asked if we wanted to come over for dinner. After going over the pros and cons in my mind, I thought it would be good for Hope. Little did I know it would be nice for me to get away from my house for a few hours too."

"Oooh, so Sexy Lawyer is nice?"

"Sexy Lawyer? Rebecca I can't just call him that, and neither can you…"

"Speaking of…"

I turned back and saw Edward pulling up. I took Hope's hand and told her it was time to go in, but it was too late before I felt a hand tap my shoulder. Turning around, I saw how close Edward actually was to me.

"Edward, nice to see you this morning."

I felt the blush creep up my neck, which embarrassed me to an extent. Why was I blushing?

"Nice to see you as well Bella. How's your jaw feeling?"

He was asking about my jaw? Why did he care so much? Feeling almost obligated though, I answered him.

"Still a little sore, but not nearly as bad as when you took me to see your dad. Please tell him thank you again for me. And thank you for taking me…and having me for dinner."

"It was my pleasure Bella. Did Hope sleep all the way through til this morning?"

"Surprisingly yes. She woke up briefly when we got home, but as soon as I helped her into her pajamas, she was out again. She seemed more excited to come to school today too, knowing Kailey would be here."

"She almost wasn't. Big breakdown this morning, but she seemed okay when we left the house."

Kailey didn't have a good morning and I felt a need to talk to her later and find out what exactly had happened. Edward would have one side of the story, so I asked him first.

"What happened?"

"My brother-in-law Jasper got in a motorcycle accident this morning so I had to take my sister to see him. Rosalie came over to watch Kailey while I was gone and shortly after I came back she was going through morning sickness. Kailey asked what it was all about and when I explained it to her, she said Rosalie's baby should be happy she has a mommy. She ran off crying after that."

"But she's here now and everything is okay?"

"After some calming down and a promise to watch a home movie tonight it was. I just hope it's not too soon to show her videos I took when she was still a baby with Irina. I don't want her to have a bad reaction. I'm almost afraid it'll be like taking two steps back."

"She's shown significant progress over the past few weeks Edward. My idea with that is to have her watch about ten minutes and see how she's reacting. Ask her how she feels about seeing Irina on the screen. She may not be completely open with you this first time, but she'll give you some kind of reaction. If you want me to have a session with her before the end of school today, I'd be more than happy to arrange it with Rebecca."

It would be something else for Kailey to experience seeing actual movie images of her mother, but good for her healing process. I would definitely have to see if she wanted to talk to me later. Edward looked contemplative about having Kailey talk to me again after yesterday.

"Think about it. I'm here all day today so if you want to make the decision before lunch and call me, then call me. If Kailey decides later that she wants to talk to me, she'll ask Rebecca to call my office. Really Edward, she's growing up and she knows when she needs to talk to me."

Edward was now holding my hand in his. It felt nice to keep my hand in his, but at the same time a little strange since our girls were standing there watching us.

"You really have no idea how much you mean…to Kailey, to me. Thank you Bella. I have to go, I have to be in at the office in half an hour."

"Call later. If you need anything, call. Even if it's not for Kailey…if you just want a friend to talk to."

And I wanted to talk to him, not just allow him to talk to me. I was feeling a strong connection to Edward that scared me, but also made my stomach float with butterflies. I guess it was true that Jacob hadn't ruined it all for me.

Before Edward turned away, Kailey and Hope caught him. I saw Hope whispering in Edward's ear, and a small smile graced his face. I wasn't sure what my daughter had in mind, but it had to be something that made Edward at least partially happy.

"Do you think our daughters are up to something?"

Edward's smile was a little bigger as he looked at me.

"Definitely."

Hope and Kailey had gone into the school, and I was left staring at Edward's retreating form. I didn't have all of my normal kids on slate for the day. A few of them were going to try coming to see me every other week during the school year. What I did have for the day were my more challenging kids, and they'd be sure to test my limits outside of my normal office setting.

When I went to my office at the school, I noticed a few things on the desk. I sorted through some notes the teachers had left for me and decided I'd get back to them all during lunch. Some had concerns about kids in their class and wanted to know if they could send them to me. It was the second day of school, so some of them would need to wait things out.

Up until lunch, things went by uneventfully. I'd chatted with a few of the teachers, and kept the remaining ten minutes of the lunch hour to talk to Rebecca.

"How's day two?"

"I've had a few criers today. I don't think they realized after coming yesterday that they were coming back today."

"Ah, the inevitable of being away from the parents for more than a day. You probably got it under control though."

"For the most part I did. I had a little help from Kailey."

"Really? And how, might I ask, did Kailey help?"

"A couple of the kids were kids that made fun of her yesterday for carrying her stuffed animal around, but she still went right up to them and told them 'I know what it's like to not have a mommy.' It was something completely different, but she took charge. She somehow reassured them that they'd see their mommy and daddy later."

"And after the morning she had…sorry I didn't say anything. I should get going back to my office."

I felt a tug on the bottom of my shirt and looked down to see Kailey standing there.

"Bella I want to talk to you."

"Sure sweetie. How about we go back to my office?"

Rebecca looked at me, questioning my intentions it seemed. Kailey would normally only have me one day a week while in school, but she'd had the rough morning and it seemed she needed the extra time to process things.

"I'll bring her back after we're done. It shouldn't be more than just the start of your lesson for the afternoon."

Kailey took my hand and I led her back to my office. She seemed intent on talking, but also a little bit scared.

"You wanted to talk sweetie?"

"How come people who have mommies get sad if they aren't with them?"

"Well, sometimes they don't know what it's like to be without their mommy for more than a day."

"And how come Lily is mean to her mommy?"

"Is Lily one of your classmates?"

"Uh uh. She's Aunt Rosie's baby. Aunt Rosie has baby Lily in her tummy right now. Lily isn't nice, she made Aunt Rosie sick."

"Baby Lily loves her mommy very much. Your Aunt Rosie is just getting used to her body changing to let baby Lily grow. After a little bit, it won't make her sick anymore."

"But I don't want Aunt Rosie to be hurt, or be sad."

"She's very happy right now. She's going to have a baby who's going to be your cousin."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. Do you want to go back to your class now?"

"Uh huh. You'll come play with me and Hope after school?"

"Until your daddy comes to pick you up. Let's go back to Miss Rebecca's class."

When I took her back to Rebecca's classroom, she hugged me tightly before she went back in. It was clear that she had an attachment to me, and I wasn't sure at that moment just how to handle it. Fear plagued me in unknown ways. I didn't want to end up falling for Edward and not have the feeling completely reciprocated.

I only had one child between seeing Kailey and the end of school. Once I'd gotten all of my things packed up in my brief case, I headed toward Rosalie's room. Hope and Kailey were playing with some dolls in one corner of the room.

"How'd she do today?"

"Pretty good. She helped me pass out a few things during the day when we did things with crayons or pencils. And she helped clean up after we did a couple projects."

"Sounds like she had a good day."

"She did. Were things okay last night after…the incident?"

"Your brother was extremely hospitable and had us over for dinner."

"Please tell me he didn't cook."

"No, I did. It was nice to give Hope a safe place to play, and for me to have a place where I didn't have to fear Jacob somehow getting out of jail and coming to find me."

"He's always been very passionate about helping people, especially people he likes."

I blushed what felt like fifty shades of red and went to sit with my daughter and her best friend.

"Mommy!"

My little girl ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck as I bent down and scooped her up.

"Hey baby, how was school today?"

"Fun, I got to color! And we wrote our name on our coloring page."

"Can I see it?"

I put her down and she ran over to her cubby to get her work. Kailey came up to me and tugged on my shirt for the second time that day.

"Hey sweetie how was the rest of class?"

"Okay. I colored and played with some other kids. Miss Rebecca is teaching us about not talking to strangers, and what to do if we get lost."

"Mommy look, I wrote my name. I had to remember how to s-spell it."

I'd taken a seat on one of the chairs and Kailey had taken the liberty of climbing into my lap. She was leaning against me and falling asleep as I looked at Hope's picture.

"Can you tell me how to spell it pumpkin?"

As she put the picture down on the table, she pointed to each letter as she said how to spell her name.

"H-O-P-E iss Hope. Hope iss me."

"Very good baby. Did you take a nap during naptime today?"

"Ye-th mommy."

Hope put her drawing back into her cubby and came back to me. When I looked down into her eyes, she looked happy.

"Mommy, when can we have Kailey and Edward at our hou-the?"

"How about we ask them to come over Saturday? Then you can have someone come and play this weekend when you don't have to go to school."

"Okay. Where iss Edward? He iss th-uppothed to come get Kailey."

"He'll be here soon. How about we color until then? I have a coloring book in my bag."

"Okay mommy."

We got about half through with a picture when I heard someone coming up to us from behind.

"Bella, Hope…did Kailey fall asleep?"

"She did, very shortly after I got here. She also came and talked to me after lunch today. I think she just needed perspective."

Edward easily hefted Kailey from my lap and held her close. She laid her head in the crook of his neck, and in that moment, I wanted to be the next girl who got to lay my head there. I shook my head to try and clear it a little.

"I need to get her home. It's dinner with the grandparents' night and I need to get her ready to go to their house."

"Edward will you come have dinner with me and mommy on Th-aturday?"

Edward looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"If your mommy says it's okay then I'll come over with Kailey."

"We'd like to have you over Edward. We've seen where you live, and now it's your turn to see where we live."

"Well in that case, I'd love to come over with Kailey. What time would you like us?"

"How does three sound? Give the girls a couple hours to play and us to talk before dinner is ready."

"Three sounds good. Until then, I'll see you both before and after school each day."

"Daddy…"

"Yea baby, it's okay, you can sleep right now."

Kailey laid her head back down and sighed contentedly. I smiled at the pair of them as Hope got into my lap.

"We'll see you later Edward. Have fun tonight with your family."

"Thanks for looking out for Kailey after school got out today…and for talking to her."

"Any time. If you ever need help, just let me know."

Hope tugged on my hand and made me look at her.

"Mommy, Edward iss coming over S-Saturday?"

"Yes baby he is, say bye to him for now though. He has to go."

Hope had gotten up off my lap and hugged Edward's legs. She didn't want to let go it seemed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hope, promise."

Edward kneeled down with Kailey still in his arms.

"Tell you what, I want you to tell me just what you and your mommy do tonight. If she gets sad, tell me tomorrow morning okay?"

"Okay. But I don't want mommy th-ad."

"Neither do I, that's why you have to tell me if she does. I'll see you tomorrow before school."

Edward hugged my daughter and kissed the top of her head. When he got up he looked at me.

"I will ask her tomorrow morning what you did tonight. Have some fun, don't worry about that mongrel for one night."

"Easier said than done Edward."

"Try. For me?"

I got up and looked into Edward's eyes. They were full of concern and worry. He had enough on his plate with his family, and now he was worrying about me. I didn't need his worry. I got enough from my dad and Seth. However it was nice to know that he cared, even if only a little bit.

"Please don't worry about me. Hope and I will be okay."

I didn't even know if I'd been audible enough for Edward to hear me. When he brought his hand up to my face and gently brushed a strand of hair away, I knew he'd heard.

"There's just something about you that makes me worry Bella. You're so strong for your little girl, but who's strong for you?"

I could feel a single tear fall from my cheek and looked down to my daughter.

"Go, have fun with your parents. We'll be okay. I'll make sure we are."

Edward lifted my face up so my eyes met his once again, and he gave me a simple kiss.

I was so vulnerable in that moment, and confused. I watched as Edward walked away from me with Kailey. Hope wasn't looking at me, but at Edward as well.

"Let's go home pumpkin. Maybe we can call Papa Charlie to come over and have dinner with us."

"Mommy you won't be s-sad tonight?"

I picked Hope up and kissed her cheek.

"No baby, I won't be sad. In fact, I'm very, very happy right now."

And I was. Though it was confusing, and a little bit strange, that kiss made all my worries melt away.

_A/N AHH! They kissed! What just happened? How did Edward take over my story in that second? EDWARD! *le sigh* I've been waiting to write that! Thanks Edward for the push. _

_So did you love it, hate it, feel indifferent? Let me know by clicking that little review button!_

_Don't forget to follow me on Twitter (at) Rosmelie or you can check out my blog www (dot) memyshelfandi (dot) com_

_*Muah*_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello lovely readers! I'm so happy to be posting an update! It's been crazy here around these parts!_

_Thank you as always to the ever fantastical lemonmartinis for being my beta! You rock!_

_I do not own Twilight – Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own a brand new 7'x7' tent for Camp Denali aka Camp Breaking Dawn aka tent city! This anticipation is killing me._

_Enjoy!_

EPOV

I'd kissed Bella. Kailey had been asleep in my arms, and I had kissed Bella.

What had I been thinking? We weren't dating; we weren't together in any way. We were the parents of two girls who happened to be best friends. I kissed her.

"Daddy, are we going to Nana's now?"

Once we'd arrived back at the house, Kailey had woken up and played and colored to her hearts content. When she pulled me from my little reverie though, I didn't know what to do or say. All I could think about was that simple kiss.

"Daddy?"

"Right, let's go. Nana and Papa are probably waiting for us."

"Then we'll go see Uncle Jasper?"

"Yes after dinner we'll go see Uncle Jasper. Then it's time for us to come home and you to get to bed. We can't stay with him long though."

"Why not?"

"Because he needs to get his rest too sweetheart. Perhaps we should bring a book with though so you can have a story before we go?"

"Can we daddy? I like when Uncle Jasper reads. He makes voices too."

I smiled and ushered my daughter to get her jacket. It was slowly starting to get cooler at night and I know my mom would throw a fit if we arrived with Kailey simply wearing her dress with nothing over it.

Our drive to my parents' house was extremely uneventful. It wasn't that I minded, but I sometimes liked having at least a small conversation with my daughter. I didn't even get that as she was enamored with looking at a picture book on the way over.

My mom was out on the porch waiting for us to arrive when I pulled up. She waved as I parked the car and got Kailey out. As soon as Kailey was out, she shot off like a rocket to Esme's arms.

"Hi my sweet little angel."

I could hear my mom as I walked up. She covered my daughter in kisses which elicited a squeal to come from Kailey as well as a lot of laughter.

"That's such a good sound to hear mom. Any time she laughs, I know we're healing."

Esme put Kailey down and hugged me tightly.

"What about you Edward? Are you healing?"

"I am. I've actually had a little bit of help with it myself despite my reluctance to do so at first."

"My Edward, going to therapy? Who are you and what have you done with my son?"

Esme smirked at me. It was something I'd inherited from her and now, here she was, using it against me. I laughed lightly.

"Yes mom, I am going. I've also had a bit of help from Bella. She's Kaileys therapist."

Kailey looked up at us and tugged on my hand.

"Where is Papa at?"

"Good question, should we go find him?"

Kailey nodded her head and pulled on my hand. We were in the house within seconds and roaming all over the place. Knowing my father, he was probably the one cooking our dinner for the night. I didn't hint that to Kailey though. She was inquisitive and I wanted to let her go on her own little adventure through the house.

"Daddy where else can Papa be? Not in his office, not in his room, not in the living room…where else?"

"I don't know angel, but we'll figure it out. Maybe Nana knows."

Stopping in thought, my daughter looked back at Esme who was following us through the house. She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know sweetheart. Should we go wait for dinner though? It should be ready very soon."

"The kitchen!"

Kailey had nearly screamed it. She let go of my hand and took off for the kitchen.

"Slow down little one."

She nearly skidded to a halt when I called out to her. The rest of her way to the kitchen was a very quick walk. When she reached the kitchen, Carlisle scooped her up and started tickling her. It was so nice to know that Esme and Carlisle had such a loving relationship with her. I didn't know how they'd feel about Kailey when Irina and I had found out we were expecting. I shouldn't have been so surprised when Esme had asked if she could decorate the baby room.

"What are you making tonight dad?"

"Lasagna and garlic bread. What, you couldn't smell that when you walked in?"

"I was a little preoccupied with the little squirmy, giggling heap in your arms."

"Ah, this little munchkin."

Carlisle had stopped tickling my daughter and was holding her on his hip. He liked having her help him in the kitchen when he was home from the hospital and Esme had watched her.

"Yes that little munchkin. Do you need our help with anything?"

"Yea Papa do you? I want to help!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Would you like to go help Nana set the table?"

"Yes please."

My daughter liked setting things up. Even if it wasn't helping to cook, it was helping with something. Carlisle had put her down and she wandered off with Esme.

"So how are you doing son?"

"Not as badly as I thought I might be. I know it hasn't been as much time as I'd like to think since Irina passed, but right now, things are okay. Kailey had an outburst this morning, but it was quickly relieved."

"She's pretty resilient. How is therapy going for her?"

"Helping. She doesn't have nightmares anymore, and she's able to talk about Irina without bursting into tears. We just need to work on little things for her."

"What about you?"

"Also helping. Not only what work offered me, but Kailey's therapist helps me too."

"And she makes you happy."

My face must have registered shock as Carlisle spoke because he chuckled.

"I can tell Edward. You have that look on your face. What's her name again?"

"Bella…Bella Swan. Speaking of which, you know her father?"

"The Bella you brought to the hospital? Charlie is her dad. He's a police officer. I've known him for quite some time. They used to live over in Allentown. He had to follow a few of the ambulances in, that's how I met him."

"So that's why I never knew his daughter?"

"You never knew his daughter because you were so inundated in your own little world growing up that you wouldn't leave to come to Seattle with me like Alice did."

"So did Alice know her growing up?"

"She met Bella a few times, but she probably doesn't remember too much. They were a few years apart. Alice was too involved in watching things happen around her. She was always the eccentric one."

I thought about things for a few minutes. It was true, up until high school, I didn't go down to Seattle unless it was necessary. My mom was usually the one to take me. When high school hit, I was too inundated with schoolwork to worry about much else.

"When did they come up to Shoreline?"

"A few years ago. Well, Charlie transferred up this way after he found out about the job opening. We met up for drinks a couple of times. Why the interest in knowing all of this?"

"I just want to know a little more. Maybe it's a bad idea, maybe not. Bella's daughter is now Kailey's friend. I feel like things for Kailey are more about her finding a new person to trust that's not family. She trusts Bella, and so do I. Completely."

"What are you getting at Edward?"

"Maybe her little girl is right. I'm happier around Bella, and both girls are noticing it. I don't want to get hurt though, and I don't think Bella does either."

"You already know my thoughts on things. You haven't had a lot of time to deal with the loss of Irina, but if you think you're ready, then so be it."

"I know it's fast. I get it."

"Maybe you should be talking to your mother about this, not me."

"I never asked you when I fell for Irina…but when did you know you were in love with mom?"

I heard Carlisle sigh, but I knew he'd answer. I saw the love he had for my mother, and I was beginning to feel I might be feeling the same for Bella. I didn't think it was possible after Irina.

"The instant I saw her Edward. Once you know, you know."

"Then is it really that horrible that I'm beginning to feel something for Bella?"

Carlisle stood there with his mouth set in a grim line. I knew his fears about me falling for someone else so quickly, I even understood it in a sense.

"It isn't my sweet boy. Carlisle, take Kailey for a moment while I speak with Edward."

Carlisle rolled his eyes and went to find my daughter. He was nearly as bad as a petulant child.

"You don't need to explain it to me Edward. You're happier now then you have been. It's a fantastic change in you. Kailey's happier too. You'll never forget Irina, none of us will, but it's okay to move on with life."

I could feel tears rolling down my own cheek when I looked down at my mother. She was right; I needed to move on with life.

"When did you get so smart mom?"

"I always have been, you just didn't want to believe it."

I pulled her into a hug and smiled. I knew at that moment what I needed to do to try and move things forward with Bella…I wanted to.

Dinner went by with a lot of chatter about how Kailey was adjusting to going to school. She claimed to her Nana and Papa that it was fun and let them know all about her best friend Hope.

When dinner was finished, we said our goodbyes and headed over to the hospital. Kailey said on the way that she wanted to get her Uncle Jazzy a teddy bear to sleep with for the night. First stop at the hospital was the gift shop which was thankfully still open.

I held Kailey's hand as we rode up the elevator. She had the bear clutched tightly under her arm and kept looking up at me.

"Daddy is Uncle Jazzy okay?"

"He has a cast on his foot and a bump on his noggin, but he's okay."

Kailey stayed silent afterward. When we went into Jasper's room, Kailey stopped at the door.

"Bumble bee, it's okay…"

Tears were forming in her little eyes and I kneeled down to be on her level.

"Uncle Jasper wants to see you sweetheart."

Jasper looked up from talking to Alice and smiled at us.

"Hey little darlin', why don't you come over and give me some cuddles?"

Kailey slowly went up to the bed and Alice easily lifted her up to sit on the bed with Jasper. She gave him the bear without a word then hugged him as tight as she could.

"I'm okay baby girl. No need to cry."

"Did it hurt?"

"Maybe a little bit, but not too much."

"No more riding your motorcycle Uncle Jazzy. Not again."

"Not for a while little one. Who is this little guy that you brought me?"

"Mr. Cuddles. I didn't want you to be alone to sleep tonight. Daddy bought him but I picked him out."

"Well thank you. I'm glad I don't have to be all alone tonight. Did you bring a story too?"

"Uh huh."

"You get comfortable here with me, and we'll have story time. Edward, can you hand me the book? Talk to your sister."

I quickly got the book out of the bag that Kailey had made me bring and took my sister's hand. She kissed Jasper before she came out of the room.

"Dad said he had to have surgery."

"Is that why you're so worried?"

Alice nodded her head and clasped her arms around my waist. By the time I could register it, she was crying against me.

"Ali, he's fine. It'll just be some more physical therapy for him to do. Really, it will all be okay."

"Why, why did I let him go out on his bike though? He never takes it if he has to work late or too early!"

Alice started hitting my chest and crying harder until she relented and fell back against me.

"I don't want to lose him."

"And you haven't midge."

I heard her let out a small chuckle. She was over a foot shorter then both Emmett and I, which led her to being a midget when next to us. Poor Alice had developed the nickname midge out of it, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Jasper's going to be okay, and you know the entire family will help where and when you need it while he's recovering from surgery. Do you need a couple minutes before you go back in?"

"I probably look like hell now."

"Go use the restroom by dad's office. I'll tell Jasper you went down to get some coffee."

"Devil drink…but I could use some. I've been up since three and I know Rose and Emmett are coming by to drop off my car so I have a way to take Jazz back home."

"You know it will be a couple of days before he's released if dad's insisting on surgery right?"

"Yea, but it would be nice to get out of here and keep myself busy while he's in surgery. I can't just sit there and wait with no one else to sit there with me."

"Come down to my office tomorrow. I only have one client coming in tomorrow. What time is his surgery?"

"Two. Dad couldn't get it scheduled any earlier than that."

"That will work out fine then. Come down to my office and then you can come pick Kailey up with me. Plenty of company for you."

"I'm going to get coffee."

"When you come back, I need to take Kailey home. She has school and I want to watch an old home movie before she goes to bed."

Alice smiled and walked the other way to go to the restroom and then down to the cafeteria. When I walked back in to Jasper's room, Kailey was snuggled up to Jasper and turning the pages for him.

"Daddy come finish the story with us."

I went and pulled the chair up to sit on the side Kailey was on. Jasper would make a good father someday if he and Alice ever decided to have their own children. The way he could interact with my daughter, even when she was still a baby, was nothing short of amazing.

Alice came back by the time the story was finished and gave us a genuine smile. When she came over to the bed, Kailey sat all the way up and hugged her.

"Auntie Ali…Uncle Jazzy is a good story teller. You two should read stories together when I come over. It would be more fun!"

"Well we'll have to do that next time you come over then!"

I looked at my daughter and Alice staring at each other and kissed Kailey's cheek to get her to react to something.

"Daddy!"

"We need to go princess. You have school tomorrow."

"Will we come back tomorrow?"

"Yes we will."

She climbed off the bed and went to her backpack that we brought with. I saw her pull her stuffed Pascal out. When she went back over to the bed and held her the stuffed animal out, I was shocked. She slept with it every night.

"What is this for darlin'?"

"You should keep Pascal tonight in case it gets scary here."

"What if you get scared tonight though?"

"I'll go sleep with daddy."

I chuckled under my breath. I knew there had to be some kind of catch to her giving up her favorite stuffed toy.

"Why don't you keep him for the night?"

"Because Uncle Jazzy, I don't want you to get scared. And if you get scared then Pascal will be here to make you not scared anymore."

Kailey had a very serious look on her face, but it was wavering to being a little sad.

"Alright, I will keep him for tonight, but tomorrow you get him back."

Kailey stood up on the chair and leaned over to give Jasper a hug and kiss. He pulled her down and kissed her all over just to try and elicit a giggle. Thankfully it worked. Alice took over and did the same before I took Kailey on my hip to go home.

"We'll see you both tomorrow. Call if you need anything."

"Got it Edward. Have a good night."

I walked out the door with Kailey holding her arms around my neck.

"You okay pumpkin? This will be your first time not sleeping with Pascal since we got him for you."

"I know, but Uncle Jazzy needs him more. He's in a scary place. Home isn't scary like here."

"It's not too scary here. Papa works here and so does Lani."

"It's scary to sleep here. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

After kissing Kailey's cheek and helping her with her car booster, I got in the car.

"You can sleep with me. Do you still want to watch the home movie with mommy in it?"

"Can we?"

"Of course. When we get home I want you to get ready for bed and then we'll put the video on my tv."

The rest of the ride was quiet as Kailey looked out her window at everything passing by. It was getting dark, but you could still see how green and bright everything was.

"Still awake princess?"

"Yes daddy."

I got Kailey out of her booster and sent her off to get ready for bed once I unlocked the door. Allowing her to get ready for bed gave me time to change as well. I found the first video that Irina and I made for Kailey and put it in the DVD player since we'd transferred everything over to disc form.

"I'm ready daddy."

"Teeth brushed, light in your room is turned off, and you didn't throw your clothes on the floor?"

"Yes, yes and no I did not. I put them in the hamper!"

"Climb into bed and get comfortable then."

Kailey did as I asked while I went and turned the main overhead light off. I left the lamp on the nightstand on and crawled under the covers with Kailey.

"Ready to see mommy on TV?"

"Yes."

As I hit the play button, I felt Kailey curl up closer to me. Irina's face filled the screen as she backed up from the camera. It was one of Kailey's first days home from the hospital and I'd still been bringing things in from the car when Irina decided to start recording. She had Kailey in her arms, and I could feel the tears pricking at the back of my eyes.

"Is that baby me?"

"It is."

"I was little! Mommy's so pretty."

"She really is."

Kailey was almost in my lap by the time we'd only gotten through five minutes. Irina and I had welcomed Kailey into a home that was in a bit of disarray since we'd left in such a hurry to get to the hospital.

"Why did mommy make movies?"

"Well she wanted to make sure you would remember things from when you were little."

"But I'm still little."

I smiled. Kailey had a lot of things to think about on a daily basis for her young age.

"I miss her. I miss mommy."

I could feel tears seeping through my shirt. Kailey curled against me and stopped watching the screen. I just held her tighter and rubbed her back.

"Mommy…"

"Shh Kailey. It's okay princess."

I could feel my heart breaking all over for her. When Kailey had woken up in the hospital and wanted to know where her mother was, I had to explain to her how she was in heaven. She reacted the same way then.

"M…mommy…no. No."

I turned the DVD off and got up with Kailey. I needed to get my cell phone and it was still down in the kitchen. Why I hadn't brought it up with me was a mystery. The first person I thought to call was Bella. I'd already placed her on speed dial.

"Hello this is Bella."

It was a relief to know she'd picked up. I didn't know why it was, but it helped.

"Bella, hi it's Edward. Kailey is having a breakdown. I'm lost right now."

"The home movies weren't a good idea then?"

"She was okay at first, and then…she just broke. The tears started coming and I don't know if you can hear her at all but she keeps mumbling 'mommy no'. I should be able to handle this."

I reached the breaking point and tears started falling down my cheeks as well. As I went and sat on the couch, I could hear Bella's daughter in the background.

"Momma who iss on the phone?"

"It's Edward sweetheart, back to bed."

I felt bad for calling her knowing her daughter was the same age and likely in bed when I did call.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have called."

"No it's okay. I had just put Hope to bed when the phone rang. I have one thing that might help a little bit…at least it always helps Hope go to sleep."

"I'll try anything."

"Well, how about you put me on speaker so Kailey can hear me."

I shifted so I was lying down on the couch with Kailey lying mostly on my chest. As soon as I had her in a more relaxed position, I changed it so that Bella was on speaker.

"You're on speaker."

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part, baby of mine.<em>

_Little one when you play  
>Don't you mind what you say<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
>Never a tear, baby of mine.<em>

_If they knew sweet little you  
>They'd end up loving you too<br>All those same people who scold you  
>What they'd give just for<br>The chance to hold you._

_From your head to your toes  
><em>_You__'__re__not much, goodness knows  
>But <em>_you__'__re__so precious to me  
>Cute as can be, baby of mine.<em>

Before I knew it, Kailey's breathing had evened out and she was fast asleep against me. I managed a smile and took Bella off speaker.

"She's asleep. And you have the voice of an angel."

"I don't, but thank you for saying as much. And look I know I'm not her mom or anything so she's not my baby…but I just figured…"

"Well what you figured worked. She's asleep. Bella you've meant so much to not just her life, but to mine as well. Everything you've done so far has helped tremendously."

"It's my job to help kids."

"It isn't your job to become attached to us though."

"But I have Edward. And I wanted to apologize for that."

"You have no reason to apologize. Would you like to maybe…go have coffee this Saturday?"

Why was I doing this? I had just witnessed Bella getting Kailey to sleep, and helping my tears stop falling. But I had this connection to Bella that couldn't be denied.

"Like a date?"

"I guess that's what you would call it…so, will you?"

"It would be my pleasure Edward. Why don't you get Kailey to bed for the night? We'll discuss this tomorrow and figure something out."

"Sounds good."

"Goodnight Edward. Sleep well."

"Goodnight Bells…"

I heard the click of her phone before I had a chance to end the call. When I took Kailey up to her room, she whimpered as I went to put her down so I took her back to my room.

"I love you princess. I'm right here beside you all night."

I kissed her forehead and laid down next to her. It didn't take long until I feel into a deep sleep with my little girl nestled up against me.

_A/N So, did you like it? Maybe? *anticipates a response* Well if you did let me know…even if you didn't let me know why. I'd love to hear from any of you that are reading this story._

_Don't forget you can follow me on Twitter (at) Rosmelie or on my blog www (dot) memyshelfandi (dot) com_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello my lovely little readers who I adore so much! No really, I do. Especially when those reviews come in. It warms my heart!_

_Thank you as always to lemonmartinis. I would be so completely lost without her! And I'd like to thank the other FF authors out there that have given me pointers in their writing alone to keep going with this!_

_I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer (who just so happens to be on a stage in LA at this VERY moment) does. I do own a plane ticket, a new tent, and a Camp Denali shirt though for my upcoming trip!_

BPOV

Friday dawned early, and the week had gone well since the night I'd helped Edward get Kailey to sleep over the phone. Hope was having a ton of fun at school and learning so many different things.

The reason I'd gotten up so early was because of Hope being curled up next to me at four. I'd been deeply asleep when she crawled into the bed.

"Momma…"

"Shh it was just a dream."

Even though Hope had fallen asleep again, I hadn't. Holding her in my arms made me start thinking about everything we'd gone through together in her short life. Her tears and trembling had gone away after a very short time.

My alarm went off at six and somehow didn't wake Hope up. She stayed curled up under the sheets as I went to start getting ready for the day. Everything was calm as I went to shower, and I could only pray it would remain that way. We hadn't had a call about Jacob in a while.

When I came back into the room after a long, hot shower, Hope was still sound asleep. I figured I'd let her sleep in a little bit since she'd had a bath the night before. Typically we just had cereal for breakfast, but since I was up and ready, I made some French toast.

It hadn't been very long that I'd been in the kitchen when I could hear Hope coming in. After I finished another piece of French toast, I looked down at her.

"Momma I don't feel good."

The longer I looked at Hope, the more I could see that I was going to have to call her in sick – and myself. As I kneeled down by her and placed my hand on her forehead, she threw up with most of it ending up on my pants.

"Oh baby. Let's go get you some new pj's and mommy some new pants. No school today."

I picked her up easily and she laid her head on my shoulder. Turning the stove off, I moved the pan to the back burner so it would cool off.

It was strange since she'd been fine since she came into my room so early that morning. When I got up to my room and laid her back down in my bed, she curled up tightly and started crying. I quickly changed and went back to her, pulling her into my lap.

"I want to go to school."

"Baby you're sick. If I let you go to school, you might get the other kids sick, or your teacher."

"I want to go."

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand as I held her close. When I called the school, I dialed in to the sick line and left a message stating that Hope wouldn't be there. Before I called Angela to let her know, I got my little girl into some new pajamas.

"I'm going to stay home with you today. Is that okay, or do you want me to call Papa Charlie?"

"No, momma s-stay with me."

"I'm going to put a movie on for you and then go call Angela to let her know I won't see her today."

"No momma. S-stay with me!"

She stood up on the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't do anything but actually pick her up again and walk out to the living room.

"My tummy hurts."

When I sat down, Hope curled tighter against me. I took my phone from my pocket and dialed Angela's cell. She picked up on the first ring.

"Bella what has you calling so early?"

"I won't be in today. Hope's sick, so I need to take care of her."

"Oh my little angel! Well don't worry about anything. I'll call those scheduled today and let them know you'll be back next week."

"They won't be happy. I don't think I've ever had to cancel on them."

"They'll get over it. Take care of my favorite little munchkin and let her know I love her."

"I will Ang. Thank you for calling everyone for me too."

"What else would I be doing?"

"Filing for everyone else?"

"Probably."

"Bye Angela. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sounds good. Don't you go getting sick either while you're taking care of her. You make for a pretty lousy sick person."

"Great, thanks…really, I'm going now."

With that I hung up the phone and turned my attention back to Hope who was asleep in my lap. I didn't want to wake her up so I simply lay back on the couch and pulled the blanket over us.

As soon as I'd gotten the blanket situated, my phone chirped from the coffee table. When I picked it up, it was a text from Edward.

_My sister won't be at school today so Hope will have a sub. –Edward_

Well, at least Hope wouldn't be missing out on her teacher. I decided I'd text him back about Hope's absence too.

_Neither will Hope. She has the flu, or well, what seems to be the flu. She's currently lying next to me sound asleep. –Bella_

I didn't really expect that Edward would be able to keep sending me texts since he would have to get Kailey ready for school. Low and behold, he texted me back immediately.

_Give her some extra cuddles for me? Kailey will miss her today, but she needs to get better. –E_

_Will do. I hate to have to do this, but we'll probably need to cancel for tomorrow. –B_

_Let me know tomorrow morning. Gotta get my little angel ready to go. –E_

_Call me later? I'm not going in either so I can take care of Hope. –B_

_I'll call around lunch, sound good? –E_

_Perfect. A break in my day. –B_

_Call you later then gorgeous ;-) –E_

I didn't respond back, but had he just claimed that I was gorgeous over a text? I had to look at it again to see that it was real. No one had called me gorgeous, beautiful, or otherwise since Jacob, and that was when we'd first started dating.

"Momma, want my momma."

"Shh baby I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Mommy loves you."

I brushed the hair back from her face and just tried to calm her down. The last time she'd been sick had been when she was three. I could only remember that she'd gotten very whiny and didn't want anyone near her. It seemed to be the opposite now.

She snuggled up closer to me and stopped crying. I hated seeing my little girl sick, and it was worse that she was clingy.

Fortunately, Hope slept for most of the morning while I got some of my paperwork done. It hadn't taken long for me to get Hope to let go of me so that I could get up. As I was coming back to check on her, the doorbell rang.

As soon as I was going back to check on her, the doorbell rang. I hadn't been expecting anyone, but as soon as I looked through the side window, I saw that it was Edward. When I opened the door, Edward pulled a bouquet from behind his back, and had a bag in his other hand.

"What are you doing here Edward?"

"Well, it's my lunch hour, and you've been stuck at home all day. So the flowers are for you, and this bag is for Hope. It's chicken noodle soup."

"You didn't have to."

He handed the flowers to me and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to."

I smiled and started walking toward the kitchen so I could get a vase for the flowers.

"Momma…momma."

I ran over to the couch and set the flowers down on the table.

"Baby I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"You weren't there when I got up."

I picked her up and kept the blanket wrapped around her.

"That's because she had to answer the door sweet girl."

Edward had come over and rubbed her back gently while she was in my arms. She turned her head to look at him then reached her arm out for him. Edward took her from my arms.

"Your mommy told me you were sick so I brought you both some lunch."

"Not hungry."

"Will you try to eat a little tiny bit for me?"

"No."

I knew Hope wasn't trying to be rude, but it came off that way.

"She hasn't eaten anything since she got sick this morning. As much as I hate giving her a sippy cup, I did give her one so she'd at least have something in her stomach today."

"I do the same thing for Kailey. I have to think about how I am when I'm sick and treat her about the same way."

I watched as Hope wrapped her arms tighter around Edward's neck. She was growing rather close to him.

"What if we share the soup I got? It's chicken noodle."

"But my tummy hurts."

"I know it hurts angel, but let's try and see if maybe the soup helps."

She nodded her head in the crook of Edward's neck and he carried her to the kitchen. He'd never been over before, but you could see the kitchen from where we were in the living room.

I followed right behind, shocked with how well Edward was doing with Hope. I'd just let her sleep as long as she would. She'd had a little bit of juice during the day but that was it.

"So Bella, how's being home been?"

"Stressful. I feel like I'm missing so much not being at work, but at the same time, I can't imagine being away from my little girl when she's sick."

"I can imagine. She still has a fever."

"I know, and I've given her medicine to try and bring it down a little bit but it hasn't worked."

"No fight."

I looked at Hope as she lifted her head from Edward's shoulder.

"Oh baby, we're not fighting. I'm sorry if it sounded like we were."

Edward looked at me almost expectantly. I didn't know how best to explain things to him.

"She had to see Jacob and I fight a few times and it scares her when I start raising my voice a little bit over things. Sometimes I can't help it though."

"I know the feeling. Hope, will you share some soup with me now?"

"Okay."

Edward sat down at the table with Hope in his lap and pulled one of the soup containers from the bag. He didn't even get out two separate spoons, but shared one with Hope. I was hoping he wouldn't get sick from my little girl.

I watched the two of them eat almost equal amounts of the shared soup before Hope leaned back against Edward.

"No more. Tummy can't have more."

"Well your tummy handled more than we thought it could, so that's good. Are you still sleepy?"

"Ye-th."

Edward got up with Hope and looked at me.

"Do you want to put her in her bed or back to the couch?"

"I'm actually going to take a nap with her so I'll be taking her to my room."

"I'd give about anything for a nap midway through my day. I'm sorry she's sick."

"Well if you took a nap midway through your day, I'd be worried that Kailey wasn't letting you sleep enough."

I took Hope from his arms and she was already half asleep. As though Edward felt he needed to leave, he moved toward the door.

"I should probably get going. I don't want to keep you from your nap, or end up getting sick from overstaying my welcome."

"You're not overstaying your welcome Edward. Thank you for bringing us lunch and for bringing me flowers."

"It was my pleasure. She'll be better soon, it's likely a 24-hour bug. If not, let me know if you want to cancel our plans for tomorrow."

"She hasn't been sick in nearly two full years, so I don't think it's just a 24-hour bug. If it is, lucky me! She usually gets worse before she gets better, and she's already been pretty clingy and high temped this morning."

"Would you like me to stop by after work?"

"You'd have Kailey, I don't want to risk her getting sick too."

"I would have her, but she'd be okay. You're probably right though. I'll call to check on the two of you later then."

"That would be great. Just whenever you get a chance, it's fine."

"I'll see you later Bells."

Edward pulled me to him gently and gave me a quick kiss. We still weren't officially dating, but for some strange reason, I didn't mind when he kissed me.

"Feel better little angel."

He kissed Hope's temple and went out to his car.

When I closed the door, Hope started crying.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"My tummy."

"Does it hurt worse now?"

All she did was nod her head against me.

"How about we go take a nap?"

Again, she nodded her head against me. I took her to my room and lay down with her. After I covered both of us up, I turned the t.v on. We had a few music channels so I picked the classical channel and left it on. Hope didn't move at all and was asleep before I even turned the light off.

After an hour of sleeping, I heard my phone beep.

_New toys for the little munchkin, let me know when I can stop by. –Seth_

I loved Seth, and he was great for Hope, but I didn't want anyone getting sick on account of us.

_She's got the flu, I wouldn't recommend stopping by any time soon. –Bella_

_Oh no. Give her some kisses from me. Call me when she's better too. –Seth_

_Of course. Love you Seth. Thanks for understanding. –Bella_

_Love you too Bella. Try not to get sick yourself. –Seth_

I decided I should get up and get some chores done around the house. I tucked Hope in and got to work on a few things. The first thing I did was some laundry. Thankfully the laundry room was at the other end of the house so I knew Hope wouldn't hear it.

While the laundry was going, I got Hope's toy room completely cleaned, washed the dishes, and got rid of some of Hope's clothes she'd no longer need. I set aside some of the stuff for Angela since we still didn't know what she was having.

After three loads of laundry, I put something mindless on t.v in the living room and picked up one of the books sitting on the coffee table. I hadn't eaten any of the soup that Edward had gotten for me, and yet I wasn't hungry. Perhaps I was getting sick as well. I hated to think of me trying to make my little girl better when I wasn't doing much better myself.

When three-thirty rolled around, I heard my doorbell ring again.

Low and behold, Edward was standing at my door, and against my better senses, I opened the door for him.

"I thought I told you not to stop by."

"You didn't want me to bring Kailey, and I haven't. She's with her Aunt Alice waiting for Jasper to go into recovery."

"Edward…"

"Bells, it's fine. How's Hope doing?"

"She's sleeping. I'm starting to worry. She got up when you brought lunch by and since then, she's slept. And she slept all morning before you came by."

Edward pulled me into his arms, and I instantly melted. I'd been stressing about Hope more then I'd let on. I knew it was probably just the simple flu, but she was my life. When I began crying, I got embarrassed.

"Why are you crying gorgeous girl?"

I didn't even pull back from Edward. I couldn't help but feel some comfort in his arms.

"She's my baby."

"However, she'll be fine. She just has the flu, and she'll be fine in no time. Keep doing what you're doing."

"What if it's more than the flu?"

"It isn't."

"How do you know?"

"I have a five year old too Bella. Sometimes our girls will get sick. But we're parents and somehow, we know what to do when that happens."

"I should probably check on her."

"I'll come with you."

I led Edward back to my room where Hope was sprawled across the bed. She had her head at the foot end of the bed and was wrapped up in the blankets.

I hadn't moved an inch since getting to my room, but Edward was already at the foot of the bed, putting the back of his hand on Hope's forehead.

"Her fever is down."

Hope barely woke up and moved herself closer to Edward. Instead of letting her just lie there, Edward picked her up, still wrapped in the blanket and held her.

"Daddy."

It took me a second to realize what she'd said. The dread crept into my chest first since I had no clue how Edward would react. It was worse thinking she might have thought of Jacob.

"No it's Edward little angel. I came back to check on you and your mommy."

Hope didn't even flinch the slightest bit. She actually curled closer against Edward.

"No, you be my daddy Edward."

Edward looked back at me for some help, but I didn't even know what to say. I loved my little girl with all my heart, but I was at a loss for words.

"Baby…Edward isn't your daddy. But he cares very much about you, and he's very worried since you're sick."

"No…Edward be my daddy."

She was becoming whinier and clinging tighter to Edward. She'd also started crying in his arms and I hated to think that I was upsetting her.

"Bella, maybe if I just stay here for a little while with the two of you?"

"I think that would be okay. Maybe she'll forget about it soon enough."

"Let's go to the living room then?"

Edward led the way back out to the living room and sat down with Hope in his lap.

"Why do you want me to be your daddy?"

"Cuz you don't get mad at mommy, and you don't yell. And cuz I love you and I want you to be my daddy."

"Why would I get mad at your mommy?"

"Cuz my real daddy gets mad at mommy when he th-ees her."

Hope said everything through sniffles and little sobs. My heart broke on the spot. Edward just rubbed her back and held her close.

"Well I promise not to ever get mad at your mommy."

Edward looked up at me and I gave him a small smile. Every second that he spent with my daughter made me fall for him just a little more.

"Mommy?"

"What is it angel?"

"I love Edward, and I want him to be daddy. Make him my daddy."

"Well baby, I do like Edward, very much…but I can't just make him your daddy."

I had taken a spot kneeling in front of Edward so I could talk to Hope on the same level. I looked up into Edward's eyes and saw a bit of a sparkle there.

"Mommy no, I don't want my real daddy, I want Edward. Don't make me go to my real daddy."

"Is that what you're worried about?"

Hope nodded her little head against Edward.

"I will never, ever, let you go with him again. I love you too much to let you go angel."

Hope unlaced her arms from Edward and hugged me. I held her as she cried and started crying slightly myself. I didn't think she'd ever feel the way she currently was, and it scared me that she thought I'd ever let her go.

"Do you want me to go?"

Edward got up to leave and I grabbed his hand.

"Please stay, I mean, if you don't need to get Kailey and head home. Just for a little while."

"Are you sure? I can tell she needs you right now."

"Well I think we both need you right now. I need something positive in my life right now. You being here is helping me last through this day, and I know that's probably a lot to take in, but sometimes I can't handle this."

Hope had fallen asleep again against me since I'd been swaying with her in my arms.

"What do you mean you can't handle this?"

"Being a single mom, making sure Hope has everything she needs, making sure she's happy. She's my life but it's so hard sometimes because I want her to have everything. I want her to grow up in a loving family like I did, and all she's known of that is my dad and my best friend Seth. She gets a little bit of that knowledge when she gets to see my friend Angela and her husband, but I don't know that she understands what a loving family really is."

"Bells, you need to relax. You're a great mother from what I've been witness to. You love that little girl with all of you and that says so much. You've given her a home and all the love a little girl needs."

I sat down with Hope still in my arms and adjusted her so that she was curled against me. Edward sat down next to me and pulled me closer to him.

"You're a great mom Bella."

I'd leaned into him and let my tears fall freely. Even with Hope in my arms, Edward held me close and let me cry. Before I knew it, I felt myself being carried. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep, but apparently Edward had already put Hope to bed for me.

"I'm sorry."

"Shh Bells. Don't worry about it, just get some sleep."

He'd taken me to my room and laid me down on the bed.

"Do you have a spare key?"

"Bowl, by the door."

"I'll lock the front door for you and bring the key back to you tomorrow. I'll call before I get here."

"Mhm."

"Sleep well gorgeous girl."

"Mmm."

I felt a kiss on my forehead and barely heard the click of my bedroom door. I was fully asleep again in no time.

_A/N Alright, whether you liked it, hated it, or were "eh" about it, let me know. I want to know what you'd like to see happen. Though it may not be the end result, it will be taken into consideration! I like help from readers._

_Don't forget, you can follow me on Twitter (at)Rosmelie or over on the blog that I co-run. www (dot) memyshelfandi (dot) com_

_I'll be on vacation, following my Twilight nerdom ways for a week so if you see very little of me, it's because I'm having fun not worrying about home life and work! Ciao beautiful followers!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello there lovely readers and Happy Holidays! It has been quite the jump of time since I've posted. Many things have happened in the time since I last posted, but that's a story in and of its own!_

_Thank you again to lemonmartinis for being my guide! You are awesome and I could not do this without you!_

_I do not own Twilight or any of its likeness. I do own a Breaking Dawn journal with a few great GFYS notes in it though!_

EPOV

Getting back to the hospital to be with Kailey and Alice didn't seem to happen long after I'd gone to see Bella and Hope. Visiting the two of them hadn't made me uncomfortable, but it did make me question a few things.

It didn't take much to figure out that Bella herself was starting to get sick from staying with Hope all day. When she leaned against me, I felt the fever forming with her head laid against my chest. I'd put Hope to bed for her and just let Bella lie against me for a good hour before I took her to her bedroom.

When I arrived at the hospital, Alice and Kailey were still sitting in the waiting room.

"Is he still in surgery?"

"They're putting him in the recovery room. The nurse said the sedative will wear off in about an hour. He probably won't even know I'm there at first. But everything went well and he'll make a full recovery."

"See Alice and you were worried. It's about time you trust in things to be okay. Your intuition is right most of the time…but when it comes to Jasper, you worry yourself past that point and things are a little bit off kilter."

"I know. Kailey's been very good company though. She told me all about her day at school, and the other kids."

"Did she tell you about her best friend being out sick?"

"She did, and said it wasn't fair that you got to visit with Bella and Hope and she did not."

"Kailey, sweetie, come here."

Kailey had been ignoring me since I'd walked in. She hadn't even hugged me as usual when I'd see her after being apart for a mere ten minutes.

"No."

She was coloring right next to Alice and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Princess…I'm sorry you didn't get to go see Hope and Bella. But you know Hope is sick and Bella didn't want you to get sick too."

"But she's my friend. And I wanted to see her and make sure she gets better! And you wouldn't let me."

"I know I wouldn't let you. Sweetie I don't want you to get sick."

"But you get to?"

Instead of waiting for her to come to me, I kneeled down in front of her and took the coloring book from her lap.

"Give it back!"

"I want you to look at me Kailey."

"No, give it back! Give it back give it back give it back!"

"Kailey you didn't get to go see Bella and Hope because I don't want you to be sick. I went to see them so I could make sure Hope was getting better, and to check on Bella because she stayed home all day. I don't get sick as easily as you do. I would hate for you to get sick and miss school."

"Give it back."

I didn't want to fight with Kailey, and I didn't want her to be angry at me. I set the coloring book back on her lap, and then sat back down next to Alice.

"You get to do everything cuz you're a grown up and I don't get to because I'm a kid. It's not fair. You get to do everything."

"Is that what this is all about?"

Alice shook her head to try and get me to stop, but all I was trying to do was understand where my little girl was coming from.

"You always get to do everything, and you do stuff without me. I don't like it. Mommy did everything with me. I wish you died and not her!"

Kailey threw her things down and ran toward Carlisle's office. The shock must have registered on my face because Alice was gripping my hand tighter then she had been a moment ago.

"Edward, she's upset. Leave her be for a little bit. Carlisle is in his office for the night finishing a bunch of paperwork."

"I can't believe she just said that."

"She's upset."

I sat there and could feel the tears falling slowly down my face. It upset me to know that Kailey wasn't angry simply because I went and saw Bella and Hope, but because she thought I was doing too much without her being involved.

"Alice, it's a lot to take in right now. I didn't know she was upset. She's never said anything about it to me. She never tells me she's feeling left out or different…or anything."

"She has a lot to deal with for a five year old. She doesn't always tell you everything she's thinking about. That's partly why you have her in therapy too. You know she loves you Edward."

"It didn't feel that way when she just said that to me."

"Edward, Kailey loves you with all her little heart has to offer. She's just upset because her friend was sick today and she didn't get to see her for once. You still went and she doesn't understand it completely."

"How would you know if she doesn't understand it? You don't have children."

"Low blow, but I know because she's just like me. Remember when we were little and I went to school only to find out my best friend Jessica wasn't there? Well mom went to visit their family after school was over but wouldn't let me go with her. I got so upset because I was still little and didn't understand why I couldn't go but mom could. It wasn't fair that she got to see my best friend and I got left at home with you and dad."

"And how does that make this situation similar?"

"Because I told mom I hated her and I never wanted to talk to her again."

"Was that why you didn't talk to mom for two days when we were little?"

"Yes. And I hated myself on that third day and cried like the little kid I was and told her I was sorry and that she was the best mom in the world."

Carlisle came out of his office with Kailey in his arms. I could tell she was still crying, but I didn't make it a point to go take her from him.

"Alice, you can go in and see Jasper. He's awake and asking where you are. The sedation didn't last long once he was brought back to recovery."

Alice bounded out of her chair and to Jasper's new room quickly.

"Kailey?"

Carlisle looked at my little girl in his arms. She had her face buried against him.

"Daddy."

I took my little girl back from him and she clung tightly to me.

"I'm…sorry…"

She was sobbing against me and holding tightly to my neck.

"Princess it hurts when you say things like that. I know you were upset then…but it still hurt."

"I'm sorry. Don't leave me daddy! Don't leave me."

I pulled Kailey back a little from me and forced her to look at me.

"I will never, ever leave you. You are my life Kailey. You mean the world to me and if something ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I will never leave you though. But can you please promise me something?"

"Don't leave me."

She said it just above a whisper and tried to look down but I wouldn't let her.

"Baby I'm not leaving you. Promise me though, if you ever feel like that, or you're upset with me, that you will tell me. I don't want you to get upset because I didn't do something with you, or take you somewhere with me."

"Promise. I love you daddy, I'm sorry."

"I love you too. Forever and ever I love you."

"Can we go home?"

"Don't you want to see Uncle Jasper?"

"No. I want to go home. I want to go home and have cuddles."

Kailey had regained her strength of a grasp around my neck and would not let go. I needed to at least say goodbye to Alice and let her know things were okay.

"How about we go say goodbye to Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper, then we'll go home and have a story and lots of cuddles?"

Kailey nodded her little head against me. I looked up at Carlisle with tears still in my eyes. The reality of everything that was happening made me think of what had happened when we'd lost Irina.

"Thank you Dad. For everything."

He gave me a brief hug and told me to call my mom about watching Kailey soon. Esme missed having Kailey running around the house since she stayed with me every night since school started.

"Daddy?"

"What is it princess?"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to say sorry anymore baby, I know you mean it…and I know that you love me. And I love you."

As she held onto me, she sniffled and let the remaining tears out. I knew we had a long way to go in healing, but we would get there.

Upon entering Jasper's room, I was greeted with the sight of Alice curled up next to Jasper fast asleep.

"She wore herself out worrying Jazz. Not feeling much right now are you?"

"No, these painkillers are a blessing! I've got a way to go before I'm back to myself. What's with little one?"

"We're healing over some stuff right now. We were actually going to go ahead and go on home. Sorry we aren't staying."

"No worries. Be safe going home."

When I felt a little tug on my collar I looked at Kailey.

"What is it?"

"Need to give Uncle Jazzy kisses."

I couldn't hold back the smile that formed on my lips. I should have known she'd ask to at least give out some kisses when she saw Jasper.

"Bye Uncle Jazzy."

When I had taken her over to kiss Jasper, he'd handed her Pascal. She took it very willingly as she hadn't truly slept well without him the night before.

"I love you munchkin! Be good for daddy, don't give him too hard a time okay?"

"Love you too. I'll be good."

"Bye Jasper. I'll call you some time tomorrow…or if you need something, like non-hospital food, let me know."

"You'd be a life saver. Bye Edward."

Getting Kailey into her booster seat in the car was tricky since she didn't want to let go of me. I understood she was upset, so was I, but it didn't take away from the fact that I felt bad when she kept begging me not to leave her as I finally got in.

When we arrived back at the house, I got Kailey into her pajamas and took her to my room. I needed her just as much as she needed me for the night. Alice had already given Kailey something for dinner while they were waiting in the hospital.

"Goodnight my sweet princess. I love you so."

"You won't leave me?"

"No I will not. I'll be right here with you all night long. Go to sleep."

It didn't take long for Kailey to fall asleep next to me. She curled up in the blankets and had her arms wrapped tightly around one of mine.

That night was one of the quietest nights we'd had in a while. There were no tears, no screaming, and it seemed there was no fear.

What woke me in the morning was not the usual alarm clock blaring, or Kailey tugging on my arm to get me up…but an incessant knocking at the front door. I left Kailey asleep and quickly went to the door.

Bella stood before me with tear stained cheeks and a sleeping Hope in her arms.

"Bella, what…why are you here? What the hell happened?"

As I led her in, I could smell a waft of smoke coming off her.

"I…Jacob tried…it's…and there's so much…"

She couldn't get through speaking without sobbing through it all, which made understanding what she was saying nearly impossible. I showed her to my room so she could lay Hope down with Kailey. Seeing as I wasn't quite awake myself, I led Bella out to the kitchen so we could both have some coffee.

"Start from the beginning. When I left you last night, things were okay…save from you having a small fever and Hope being in bed getting over whatever she had."

Bella waited until I started the coffee and sat down to begin. She stood against the counter, looking out the window.

"I was really disoriented when I woke up, and it was early. I should have noticed it sooner, but I smelled smoke…like something was on fire. When I walked out of my room the smoke hit me like a thick fog. All I could think of was Hope…"

I could hear her getting choked up on her words. I felt horrible but she'd never really come to me for anything and this seemed pretty big. I allowed her time, and space.

"The house was on fire. The entire laundry room was engulfed in flames, so was the kitchen. I didn't know what to do. I grabbed my phone and the charger since it was still plugged in, and then I grabbed Hope. By the time the fire department got there, the only thing left was half of Hope's room."

I moved closer to her and put my hand on her arm. She turned around and leaned into my chest and began crying again.

"You already filed a report, but everything was lost?"

"Insurance only goes so far…"

"You mentioned Jacob. What happened?"

"He started the fire."

"I thought he was in jail?"

"His friend Sam posted bail got him into counseling…but he still…"

"He's still out for some sort of revenge against you? For what…keeping Hope?"

"I didn't think she'd be in danger of her life!"

She gripped tighter to me. I flipped the coffee pot off and led Bella out to the living room. When I sat down, Bella chose to sit on my lap instead of next to me. I could tell she needed comfort, and I wasn't going to deny her that.

"I feel like such a failure."

"Bella you are not a failure. That little girl in there is living proof. You are proof. I know it's a lot to take at the moment…but we do have a large spare room if you two need a place to stay."

"My dad lives close enough. My room's still there."

"Is it safe?"

"Edward he's a cop, yes. He knows how to handle it."

"I wasn't trying to say he doesn't. I just wanted to offer."

"We're not even…I don't even know what we are."

"We're two adults, with children, who are learning to live again in our own right."

"I just don't know what to do anymore. It's too much. Hope is in danger; I'm in danger…even with Jacob being arrested again, what's to say he'll be stopped for good?"

"Bella, I know it's not much to say it…but you have to believe that he will get exactly what he deserves. I promise you that."

"Do you mind if maybe…just for today, I stay here?"

"I think that would be okay. Is Hope feeling better?"

"She didn't have a fever today."

I heard the sound of little feet before the voices were heard.

"Mommy?"

"Daddy?"

Bella quickly got off my lap and went up to Hope who was holding onto my daughter's hand.

"Momma, our hou-the…?"

"It's gone baby. Everything."

I could hear Hope sniffle, and I watched as Bella held her daughter. Kailey climbed up on to the couch and sat down next to me, tugging on my arm.

"Yes princess?"

"What happened to Hope's house?"

"It caught on fire."

"But what about all her toys and her clothes?"

"They caught on fire too."

"She got stuff from Auntie Alice! Will Ali make more for her?"

"We'll have to ask."

"Hope can share my stuff. She can have all my toys if she wants. I don't want her to be sad."

I knew my daughter cared about others, but this was almost beyond caring. She'd formed such a bond with Hope that it astounded me. I admired my daughter in that moment.

"I know you don't. How about a deal right now though? How about you talk to Miss Bella and make her feel better, and I talk to Hope and make her feel better? I know you can bring a smile to my face when I'm sad, so I bet you'll do great with Miss Bella."

"You promise you'll make Hope feel better? I don't like her sad."

"I will do my best."

Kailey got off the couch and ran back over to Hope and Bella. It didn't take much before I had Hope sobbing in my lap. Kailey had taken over on making Bella feel better, and I wanted to do the same thing for Hope.

"Sweetheart its okay. Nothing can hurt you or your mommy as long as you're here."

"Why did my daddy do it?"

Listening to Hope try to speak through her sobs was gut-wrenching, but it seemed better that she was able to open up a little and ask questions.

"I don't know why, and I wish I could tell you I did. But I promise you, I will not ever let anything bad happen to you, or to your mommy, while you're with Kailey and me. Do you want to know something else?"

Hope only nodded as I continued rubbing her back, trying to soothe her in any way I could.

"The reason I won't let anything happen to you both, is because I care about you very, very much. And Kailey won't let anything else bad happen to you either, because she cares about you too."

"Kailey cares…about mommy too?"

"More then you could ever imagine. She thinks of you like family."

As I looked up, I saw the smile that spread across my daughter's face as she was hugging Bella tightly. I didn't know what she had said exactly, but she gave me a thumbs up.

"What do you say we all go get a little bit more sleep since it's so early?"

"Me and Kailey with you and mommy?"

"Yes."

As I got up, Bella stood too with Kailey still hugging her tightly.

"Bell, you're exhausted, and I know these two are still in need of at least another hour of sleep. How about we all go catch a few more zzz's?"

"As much as I want to argue right now, I can't. I am, and could about fall over any second."

"Follow me."

I led the way back to my room with Hope already fast asleep in my arms. I could hear Kailey telling Bella that it would be okay, that we would take care of her and Hope.

When we got to my room, I laid Hope down in the center, and Kailey took my usual spot. I could see the tears forming again in Bella's eyes and wrapped my arms around her.

"Kailey's not lying about either of us taking care of you and Hope. We'll be here for whatever you need."

"I'm so scared."

I kissed her forehead and felt her tears seeping through my shirt. I simply held her to me until she pulled away.

"Get some sleep. Everything will be okay in the long run. I know it doesn't seem like it now Bella…but it will all work out."

When she lay down next to Hope, I pulled the covers over the three of them. I still didn't know how to feel about it, but they were my girls. No matter how I looked at it, it wasn't just Kailey and I anymore.

"Daddy, lay down."

"I'll be right back princess; I need to get my phone. Promise, I'll be right back."

"Hurry?"

"You got it."

I went and grabbed my phone off the kitchen counter where I'd left it after Bella had gotten to my house. I had a new text from Alice.

_What's going on, something happened with Bella didn't it? -Pix_

Meddling little pixie, but she was always on top of things, even before I'd say a word to her.

_Jacob happened in her life, and things just got a whole lot worse. Think mom and Rose have some clothes she can borrow? –E_

_She'd fit mom's stuff better without having to get anything tailored by me. But ask both. I know they'd help. –Pix_

_Thanks Alice. Jasper doing okay? –E_

_He's fab, those drugs do wonders. Call mom. I'll talk to you later. –Pix_

_Love you. –E_

I switched over to texting Rosalie, but didn't know if she would be awake this early since she'd been sick since Thursday night.

_Hey Rose, Do you have any clothes you don't want, or that Bella could maybe borrow? Long story short, Jacob happened again. Any full details, you'll have to ask her. –Edward_

I hit the send button and before I could dial mom's number, Kailey was out in the kitchen.

"Daddy you said you'd be right back. Bella and Hope are asleep."

"You should be too. But I'm sorry, Auntie Alice sent me a message and I wanted to answer."

"Is Uncle Jazzy okay?"

"He's fine sweetheart. Let's go get some more sleep."

"Do you think mommy is going to help us keep Bella and Hope safe?"

"I know she is. Come on baby, sleep."

I picked her up and went back to my room to see Bella and Hope curled up tightly next to one another. We'd all get through this terrible time, one way or another. And we'd get through it together.

_A/N Okay, let's just do the collective "awwwwww" because we all know Edward is completely amazing. But let's get down to the nitty gritty…what did you really think? Too much, too little, not what you were expecting? Please let me know! Click that little review button._

_You can follow me on Twitter (at) Rosmelie or catch up with what books I'm reading by visiting my blog (which I now co-own!) www (dot) memyshelfandi (dot) com_

_And what's GFYS you ask? I recommend you follow (at) GuriWeinberg on Twitter to know more, but it's now a charity effort that's fun, funny, and completely amazing!_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow, it has been a while! I apologize to all of you for my insanely long absence from this story. You all know how life can get in the way right? Let's just say, that's what happened.**

**You know the two cents, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Those were all a part of Stephenie Meyers' subconscious that came to fruition back when I was still in high school. I do own the Bella and Edward wedding Barbie's now though!**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

I awoke feeling groggy and couldn't remember where I was as it all seemed unfamiliar. The smell of smoke mixed with the smell of Edward made everything come crashing back to me. I no longer had a house, and I feared the worst for Hope.

A fresh wave of tears followed soon after I woke up. Hope and Kailey were no longer lying next to me, nor was Edward. I could hear voices coming from somewhere nearby, but didn't want to move. The only thing I wanted was to cry in solitude, and not have Hope see me breaking down.

"Edward I know you want to help, but she'll be safe at my house. I'm a cop after all."

"I feel very protective of her Charlie. It's not saying I don't think your house isn't safe, I know it is. I just can't imagine anything happening to her if she's not with me. It's a lot, I understand that."

Why my dad was even there, I wasn't really sure. The only way I'd find out was to get up. Leaving the safety of Edward's room was harder than it should have been. I followed the sound of their voices to the living room and noticed both girls were sitting on either side of Edward.

"Dad?"

Charlie rushed from the seat and wrapped me in a fierce hug, which was something I was very unaccustomed to as we rarely showed our affection toward one another. It only brought more tears to my eyes.

"Bells, I didn't know what happened. Tyler called me as soon as he found out. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've been on late shifts lately and it's not like…what am I going to do? We have nothing left."

"Well it seems Edward has a plan to help out a little at least."

"He…you do?"

I turned to find Edward watching my exchange with my father.

"I talked to my mom a little while ago, and my sister Rosalie. As far as clothing goes, you and Hope will be all set. They have everything you need, and with Hope being the same size as Kailey, they can share. My sisters have provided an over-abundance of clothing for my little girl. The offer still stands for you to use our spare room."

"I can't just put you out like that, or your family for that matter."

"You're not putting us out. Bella I want to help you, I want things to get better."

Hope came over in that time and wrapped her arms around my legs. I could hear her sniffling and it broke my heart all over again. I didn't want things to be so confusing, or hard on her. I picked her up and held her on my hip.

"Edward, do you think my dad and I can have a few minutes?"

He nodded and took Kailey out of the room with him. I felt horrible making him leave, but it was necessary to get a few thoughts roaming freely without being distracted.

"Bella, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, but you know I'll help in any way I can. You're my little girl…even all grown up with a little girl of your own."

"Papa I want to th-tay here. I want to be with Kailey. And I want to be with Edward."

I knew my little girl loved Kailey like she was her sister, and she wanted desperately for Edward to be her dad. It sent some fear through me because I was really starting to get close to Kailey, and I was falling fast for Edward.

"Dad I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you stay here for a while, talk to Edward's sister and mom? Maybe they'll have more insight then I do about this. I do know you need to take Jacob to court once and for all though. Not only was this an attempt to take your life, but to take your daughter's life too. He needs to be put away."

"I don't…"

"No, Isabella, he needs to be put away somewhere with maximum security. I don't want to see anything else happen to you or Hope."

All I could do was give him a slight nod before more tears came.

"Mommy don't cry. Plea-the mommy."

I hugged Hope tighter and looked at Charlie, who had tears sparkling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry."

Kissing her temple, I heard little feet scampering toward me. I knew Edward would only be able to keep Kailey with him for a short time before she'd come back to try and help.

"Miss Bella, Auntie Rosie is going to be here soon. Daddy wants to know if you want to get cleaned up. That's how he said it."

"Tell him I would very much like that."

Kailey ran back toward the kitchen, which made me look back to my father.

"I brought you and Hope a change of clothes from what you had at my house. If you need me, call. I'm going down to the station to talk to Tyler."

"Papa, hug?"

Charlie took Hope from my arms and I could hear them even with their hushed tones.

"Will mommy be happy again?"

"I think so. You just keep doing what you're doing…and tell Edward when you think mommy needs more then just your hugs."

"You'll catch bad daddy? And take him away tho he can't hurt mommy and me anymore?"

"I'll do everything I possibly can pumpkin. Promise."

"Okay. Mommy?"

"What is it baby?"

"I need a cuddle."

I could see the tears in her eyes, so when I took her back, she wrapped her arms and legs around me as tight as she could. I rubbed her back gently and kissed her temple until my dad came over.

"I'll call later, after I talk to Tyler. Try not to think about things too hard."

I watched my dad leave and felt Hope pull slightly on my hair.

"What is it pumpkin?"

"Can we th-tay here? Edward and Kailey will keep me and you th-afe."

"The rest of today. Can I talk to Edward while you play with Kailey?"

"No cuddle?"

More tears formed in Hope's eyes as I squeezed her tight. I'd forgotten my silent promise of cuddles and felt horrible. I wasn't really thinking clearly and it bothered me. Plus, my senses were off since I still smelled like smoke.

"I'm sorry baby. We'll cuddle. Do you want to see if Edward and Kailey have some bubble bath we can use for you? Bubble baths always make you feel better."

"Kay mommy."

When I put Hope down, she ran to Edward. He scooped her up with as much enthusiasm as he did when he picked up his own daughter.

"What can I do for you little one?"

"Do you have bubble bath?"

"You know what? We do. Kailey just picked out a new one when we went shopping. Do you and mommy need to go take bubble baths?"

"Ye-th."

"How about I show you and your mommy the way, and Kailey and I will fix something for lunch?"

"Kay. Papa bringed me th-tuff to wear, but I don't want it."

"What is it you want to wear?"

"Pajama."

"I bet Kailey would share some she has. Would that be okay?"

Hope nodded her head and there was a slight smile gracing her lips as she snuggled into Edward's arms.

"Edward, you've already done so much…"

"You're a part of my life Bella. As scary as that may be, I want to be here for you through all of this. So whether or not you like it, I'm going to help in any way I can."

"Thank you."

When Edward took my hand, it shocked me at first. He led me to the bathroom and gave me two towels.

"Rosalie hasn't stopped by yet. I don't really have anything you could wear."

"My dad brought something, but thank you. We'll just get cleaned up a bit."

I turned toward the tub so I could fill it up for Hope. Edward was being too nice. I liked him, but this was too much. The problem was, I was the one to come barging in on his probably next to normal Saturday.

Thoughts swirled in my head as I got everything ready for Hope. I wanted to make sure she was comfortable, and she always came first between the two of us. I heard a knock on the door while Hope was stripping out of her own clothing.

"Just me. Kailey picked out a pair of pj's for Hope."

I opened the door enough to accept the pajamas and Edward gave me a small smile.

"When she's finished, just send her on out. I know you want to get rid of the smell of smoke too Bella. Take your time. I'll be here when you're done."

I didn't know why, but I had the strongest urge to kiss him to show my gratitude. Words wouldn't form, so I quickly kissed him and took the pajamas from his hands before I shut the door again.

"Mommy?"

"Do you want my help sweet girl?"

"Ye-th. Plea-the mommy."

"Baby, why do you want to stay here so much and not with Papa Charlie?"

I knew it was a hard question, but I had my own guesses as to why Hope wouldn't want to go somewhere that Jacob knew.

"We…we th-tay th-afe here. Bad daddy can't find me here. Don't make me leave mommy."

I pulled my daughter to me tightly and kissed her repeatedly. I didn't really want to leave either, truth be told. And she was right, Jacob had no idea where I was if I wasn't with Charlie or at my office.

"I won't make you leave here. I know you're still scared baby. I am too. I think we're the safest here we have been anywhere. Let's get you cleaned up though. I know Edward is making something for us to eat."

Getting Hope to let go of me was difficult, but I didn't leave her side at all while she took her bath. She always liked to be as self-sufficient as she could, so the only thing I was required to do was wash her hair so she wouldn't get the soap in her eyes. As soon as she proclaimed herself clean enough, I got her dried off and into the pajama set that Edward had brought in.

"I want you to go find Edward and Kailey okay pumpkin? I'll be out with you in a little bit."

I kissed her forehead and opened the door for her. Her little feet took her running in search of Edward, and I knew she would feel safer once she was in the same room with him. He made me feel the same way.

As I was refilling the tub, I heard a small knock on the door. I cautiously opened it, almost expecting Edward to check on me again, but this time it was Kailey.

"Miss Bella, Auntie Rosie is here, and she said…when you're done, can you please talk to her in the living room?"

Kailey was so sweet and innocent, and that was the one thing I loved about her as well as my own daughter. I gave her a small smile and nodded my head.

"Tell her I'll be out in a little bit okay? Go eat lunch, you're a growing girl."

With the small giggle from Kailey and a kiss to my cheek, she left. It took everything in me not to break down into tears again, but I had to start holding it together.

It was odd how much better I truly felt after the smell of smoke was washed away from me. My thoughts didn't seem as clouded and I was able to relax, if only slightly. It was better than I had been doing since I'd arrived.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I was greeted by the smell of soup and grilled cheese. Comfort food was on the menu, and I was definitely not in a place to argue it. It was just the thing I needed, and I knew Hope would love it. I hadn't thought to tell Edward of her allergies before I took her in for a bath.

"I know Rose…"

Apparently I was walking in on a conversation between Edward and his sister, which I didn't want to intrude on, but I also didn't want to eavesdrop. I boldly walked into the room and Rosalie turned her attention to me.

"Bella, you had me worried. You were in there quite a while."

I felt Edward's strong arms pull me to him before he kissed the top of my head.

"It wasn't that long Edward. I feel much better too. I wasn't sure what to do with mine or Hope's clothes."

"I'll take care of them. The girls are eating, and I know my sister wants to talk to you. Oh and don't worry about Hope, she gave me a rundown of her allergies. She's very in tune with that part of herself."

"You're too much. Thank you for everything Edward. I'm sorry again I just came to you first."

"Never apologize for that. I'm going to check on the girls and you just sit and talk with my sister."

With a kiss to my forehead, Edward left the room. I sat down opposite of Rosalie and looked up.

"He cares a great deal for you Bella. I know he's still going through some things having lost Irina, but he wouldn't open his home like this if he didn't care for you."

"I feel like I'm intruding. I don't even know why I came here first. I have my dad, and my best friend Seth…yet I didn't go to them. I came here. That scares me more than anything."

"Because you care for him too…and you feel safe when you're with him. I got the same feeling from Emmett when I first met him. It's the Cullen way. There's just a safe sense being around any of them…but Edward definitely wears his heart on his sleeve the most of any Cullen."

"I can see that he does. It honestly scares me though. I came here, to what? Protect myself, protect Hope? Get away from Jacob? What if he finds out I'm here? What then? He could do more damage here, and he could hurt Kailey…and Edward. I can't let that happen."

I didn't know when, but Rosalie had moved to sit with me and pulled me tightly to her where I proceeded to break down in her arms.

"This family sticks together Bella. Whatever you need, we'll help provide. Whether you're in need of clothes, a place to stay, or just a hug…we're here. This family helps in so many ways…so just take it for what it is. Don't overthink it. Edward wants to help not just you, but Hope too. You two are important to him, to me, to this entire family."

"I can't even begin to thank you though…"

"You don't have to. I brought some clothes over that don't fit around my little pregnant belly anymore. The pants might be a little long for you, but the size is right. Mom's bringing even more, and I know Alice is stopping by later with some stuff for Hope. If you want to go look at what's…left…of your house later, just tell Edward. He can call me to come babysit and he'll take you."

"I don't want to see it. There's nothing left. All my photographs, everything that was my mom's…it's gone. I have nothing Rosalie…nothing. I can't just make my mom's stuff magically appear out of thin air."

Rosalie rubbed my arm and continued to hold me close to her as I cried for everything I lost.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't know. No one except my dad knew. He's the one that gave me most of it once I got my own house."

I still had a couple of things at my dad's house that I was waiting to get a cabinet for, but almost everything my mom and I had done together, collected, made…was gone.

"Do you want a few minutes alone before the girls see you?"

I couldn't even speak with everything that was welling up inside of me. I nodded slightly and could only feel when Rosalie left my side. I didn't even hear Edward come in, but the next thing I knew, I was in his lap, clutching around his neck and crying harder on his shirt.

"That's my life…"

"I know. I know B. We'll get through this together."

I looked up at him and saw the genuine concern and worry in his eyes. I hated myself for being so weak. I hadn't been this weak since Jacob left me when he found out I was pregnant with Hope.

"You have no reason…"

"I have you. And with you, I have Hope to worry about too. It's not just me that's here to get you through this either. Kailey…and the rest of my family…we'll do anything. Bella, you are my life now."

"You have all of your own stuff to worry about…you don't need to worry about me on top of it."

"It's too late for that."

I didn't know what came over me, but through all my tears, I kissed Edward…hard. Everything that I was, he wanted. All of my baggage, my lows, and the outside things I couldn't seem to avoid; Edward was taking all of it.

"B, we're gaining an audience."

I looked over to see Rosalie standing behind Hope and Kailey and blushed a million shades of red.

"Sorry."

I whispered it quietly and kept my arms around Edward's neck, where they'd somehow snaked back to when we were kissing. I felt safe and secure in his arms.

"Bella, come eat with us. Please?"

"I'm sorry. Kailey will you show me to my seat?"

I let go of Edward's neck while he kissed my cheek and got up. Kailey and Hope both took my hands and led me to the dining room table to sit down. Hope quickly climbed into my lap once I was comfortable.

"Mommy, keep me th-afe."

"I promise to do what I can to keep you safe baby. Nothing will ever change that."

I held Hope tightly with one arm while I ate the grilled cheese and soup Edward had prepared for me. Kailey sat at the table with us even though she was already done. I could hear Rosalie and Edward out in the living room yet again.

"Don't hurt her Edward. Her heart's already taken enough of a beating. Same thing goes for her though. She breaks your heart, the rest of the family will have something to say. Take care of each other."

"I'll do whatever I can Rose. She means everything to me, as does her little girl."

"Just be careful. You do something wrong that hurts her…you'll have hurt two little girls too."

I smiled hearing them talk. Rosalie was protective, and it made me feel somewhat better knowing that I had a place in all of their hearts.

"Bella…do you want my blanket for Hope? She's sleeping."

"Thank you sweetheart, I think that would be good."

Kailey got up and padded off to her room and came back within moments. I took the blanket from her and wrapped it up around Hope.

"It's very nice of you to share your things with Hope. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"But I want to. She's like my sister."

"Well thank you. I know she thinks of you the same way."

When I'd finished both my sandwich and soup, I piled the bowl and plate and took it to the sink. With Hope still in my arms, I went to the living room and unceremoniously plopped down on the couch. Edward and Rosalie looked at me and the sleeping child in my arms and both smiled.

"This is far too much for her, plus still being a little sick…I'm sorry again that we're intruding."

"B what did I say? You're not intruding, we care about you, and we'll do whatever it takes to help."

"Momma…"

"Shh go back to sleep, its okay. I'm right here."

I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. Rosalie had come over to kneel in front of me. When I looked into her eyes, I saw all the love she held for her family, which now seemed to include me.

"Let me know if you need anything at all, or if Hope does. Even if you just need a friend to talk to Bella…anything. Edward will make sure you have my number."

"Thank you. I don't know what else I can tell you but thank you."

"You don't have to thank me…or any of us. Just call me if you need anything."

"I will."

With that, Rosalie left, which left me to start thinking about everything again. Even with Edward and Kailey in the room, I began to think about what life would be like now for Hope and I. Edward was giving me a choice, and at first it was one that I was uncomfortable with. Now I knew that this was where I belonged.

"What are you thinking beautiful?"

"I was thinking…that I'm going to take you up on your offer."

"You mean you're going to stay with us?"

I laughed at Kailey's enthusiasm.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm going to stay with you, for now. If you don't mind, that is."

"Yay!"

I smiled, and felt the entire room change with her infectious happiness.

"Little bug, you need to be a little quieter. Hope is sleeping."

"Oh. Sorry daddy. Sorry Bella."

"It's okay sweetheart. Edward, could you please show me to the guest room? Even with the excess sleep after I got here, this has all taken its toll."

"Of course, follow me."

I followed closely behind Edward and Kailey as they showed me a room that seemed to be as large as my old master bedroom.

"The bathroom is the same one you used earlier, and if you need any extra blankets or pillows, we have some in the closet. Rosalie already put all of the clothes she brought in there as well so if you need something different to wear, it's in there."

"Her toy daddy!"

"It's still in my room. Go ahead."

Kailey scampered off to Edward's room while I put Hope down on the bed.

"This means a lot to us Edward. I know it's a lot for you to take on with everything else…but it's truly appreciated."

"Like I said, I'm in this with you. Consider this your home too now. Anything you need…just let me know."

Kailey came back into the room hugging Hope's stuffed animal.

"I hope she sleeps better with him."

"Thank you sweet girl. We're going to get some rest, and when we're up, we'll come find you okay?"

"Okay. Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite."

I smiled and gave Kailey a fierce hug. When I stood up, I snaked my arms around Edward's waist.

"Thank you for everything."

With a kiss to the forehead, Edward took Kailey with him out of the room and shut the door behind him. I slipped under the covers of the guest bed and pulled Hope closer to me. Once I was comfortable, I quickly fell asleep and dreamed of better days…that included being a true part of this family.

**A/N and thus ends another chapter. What did you think? Was it good, was it horrible, was it…'this made no sense at all, what are you on?' Let me know by clicking that helpful little review button on the bottom and just saying a few words about the chapter…or if you feel so inclined, where you think it should go.**

**Don't forget you can follow me over in Twitter land (at)Rosmelie or you can check out some of my book blogs over at www (dot) memyshelfandi (dot) com**

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

_To my dearest readers, I am truly sorry it's taken this long for an update. There has been little to no inspiration in my life over the past few months, so this story really got put on the backburner. Thank you for keeping faith in me!_

_No copyright infringement intended in writing this story. All characteristics, names, and likelihoods of Twilight characters were created and developed by Stephenie Meyer. I did come up with Hope and Kailey, so I can at least call them mine._

_I may not own Twilight, but I own some great Twilight swag._

EPOV

"Daddy how come someone is being mean to Miss Bella?"

I'd taken Kailey out to the living room to relax for a little while as Bella and Hope slept. I thought she'd play with her dolls as she normally does, but instead she took right to my lap when I sat on the couch.

"I don't know why munchkin. I just know that we need to make Bella and Hope as happy as we can. Do you think you can help me do that?"

"Uh huh! Should I draw Bella a picture?"

"I think she'd like that. Do you want to draw in the music room? I'm going to play my piano."

"Yes please. Can I use markers?"

"I think that would be okay."

Kailey tugged on my hand after she left my lap and pulled so I would get up. She let go after I got up and darted off to her room to get her paper and markers, and met me in the music room.

"Daddy…"

"Yes munchkin?"

"May I have some water please?"

"Of course, just not near the piano okay?"

"Okay."

After I'd gotten Kailey some water, and set everything up for her, I started playing my piano. I'd had such little time to play, and there had been little to inspire me since Irina passed. I played for Kailey when she asked, but I hadn't come up with a new composition in at least six months.

Things just flowed naturally, morphing from all my feelings of mourning Irina, to Bella coming into my life, to what happened today. It was completely melancholy at first, beginning in a minor key. As the song seemed to naturally progress, things changed from minor to major and it became lighter, and seemed to almost take on a new persona.

I don't know when I had closed my eyes while playing, but after it had happened, I could see Irina in my mind. It was almost like having a vivid dream. Everything we'd shared together floated through my head. I knew the tears were welling up in my eyes, and I couldn't stop them from falling.

"Daddy why are you crying?"

I felt her little arms wrap around me, and knew she was giving all of the love she had to me.

"You don't need to be sad. Mommy wants us to be happy."

"I know she does baby."

Kailey squished my cheeks together and smiled.

"Mommy sent Bella to us, and she wants us to take care of each other. We'll make each other happy, because that's how mommy would want it."

"When did you get so incredibly smart?"

Kailey let go of my cheeks and hugged me tightly once again.

"I'm always smart daddy."

"Yes you are. Did you finish your picture for Bella?"

"Uh huh. And I made one for Hope too. Can you play me my song?"

"Your song, your song…"

I played something simple and smiled when Kailey laughed at what I was playing.

"No daddy, the song you made me when I was a baby."

"Oh that one! Well I think I remember it."

It was a song that was clearly implanted in my mind. Whenever I played her lullaby, I remembered sitting with Irina watching me, waiting for me to finish it.

_Flashback_

"_You've been at it for hours Edward. Come to bed, the piano will still be there in the morning."_

"_I know, but I want it to be perfect. You know how I am."_

_Irina had gotten up and put her hands on my shoulders. I could feel the swell of her belly against my back as well. Turning around on the piano bench, I kissed the mound between her hips and smiled._

"_Little one already knows that daddy is a perfectionist, but, I know that little one only calms down when you're playing."_

"_And what about when I'm not playing?"_

_She took my hand and placed it on the side of her stomach. I could feel the little kicks that our baby was giving and it filled my heart with more love then I thought possible._

"_This is what happens between the times you play. I can't wait until I get to hold our baby in my arms and listen to you play. It'll be nice to rock her to sleep."_

"_So you think it's a girl?"_

"_I know it is. I can feel it, and Alice may have mentioned it too."_

"_Her and her premonitions on our future. Give me five more minutes and I'll come to bed."_

"_If you're not in bed by the time I'm done getting ready, you'll pay for it."_

"_Well in that case…"_

Many of our nights had been similar. She'd been on day shifts after her first trimester, and every night, I'd play to her and the little bundle growing inside of her.

"Daddy, I love when you play. How come when mommy died you stopped?"

"I just didn't want to. Mommy and I had a lot of memories in this room. We used to rock you to sleep every night in here when you were just born."

"Will you play more from now on? Please daddy."

"I'll try to, promise."

Kailey started twiddling around with the keys and all I could do was smile. There was no real meaning to what she was doing, but she seemed to enjoy it.

"Baby girl, do you want to learn how to play?"

"Will you teach me?"

"I will if you want me to."

She hugged me with all the strength her little arms had and it made me smile. I knew Kailey was the reason I had to keep moving forward, and each day helped. Bella and Hope were the other two reasons I wanted to move forward.

"Do you want to start with your lessons right now?"

"Yes please daddy."

Kailey was a fast learner when it came to the piano. In a short half hour she'd picked up how to play a five note scale with both hands, and it did nothing but warm my heart.

"Do you think mommy will hear me whenever I play?"

I felt hands snake around me from behind and could feel Bella's head rest against my back.

"She will, even if you play quietly. And she'll help guide you when you feel lost. If you can't remember something, it'll be okay, because she'll help you. That's what angels do."

Bella had been the one to speak so freely to my daughter. When Kailey heard Bella, she stood up on the bench and tugged at Bella's hand. It didn't take much for Bella to release me and pull my little girl into her arms.

"How do you know Bella?"

"I just do. My mom does the same thing for me since she's up in heaven. And I bet that my mom is helping your mommy learn all the ways to be the best angel she can be."

Hearing little sniffles, I knew Kailey was the one crying, but Bella lifted her off the bench and held her tightly.

"You were doing very well playing sweetheart. I know your mommy would be proud of you."

"Daddy is a good teacher."

Kailey was playing with Bella's hair, which always seemed to comfort her when she was feeling sad.

"I bet he plays pretty well too then."

"Daddy is better than me. Daddy, will you play?"

I sat on the bench and smiled up to Bella and my little angel.

"Should I play your song again bumble bee?"

"Uh uh, play the song from before."

"I'll try to remember all of it."

I began playing and could feel myself becoming emotional once again, but knowing Bella was listening, I managed to rein it in and continue playing. As I finished, I felt Bella next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and felt a few tears fall. I didn't know when she'd let Kailey go, but she was no longer in the room with us.

"You're my strength Bella, and right now, I need to be yours."

"We're here for each other. Sometimes I'll need you, and sometimes you'll need me. No matter what though, we're in it together."

I kissed her like she was my last breath. It felt as though it lasted for minutes, when I knew it was only a few seconds.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No Edward, it's a good wow."

I could see the smirk playing across Bella's lips. She'd truly made me forget about everything bad in that moment. I knew I was falling fast and hard. It scared and thrilled me at the same time.

"Where'd Kailey go?"

"Hope walked in while you were playing, so I sent them to play for a while. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

With that, I took her face in my hands and sweetly kissed her again. I felt myself pouring everything into that kiss.

"Mommy…"

"Looks like our time is up," she'd whispered to me. "What is it baby?"

"You th-aid you would come play with me and Kailey."

"I did, I'm sorry. Edward and I were talking a little bit. We'll come play with you right now."

I let Bella get up before me and we followed after Hope down to Kailey's playroom. The doorbell rang just as we entered.

"I'll go see who it is. Be right back."

I kissed Bella's cheek and went to the door, only to find my parents on the doorstep. My mother had her hands full, as did my father when I ushered them in.

"I brought plenty for Bella to wear, and Alice gave us some stuff for Hope. She's still at the hospital with Jasper."

"I thought you were letting him leave today dad?"

"I am. He's going in for a follow up x-ray and he had his first physical therapy session today."

"How is he?"

"As well as can be expected really. Alice is the one who needs someone else to talk to though.

"She's freaking out?"

"Of course she is. She's worried about how Jasper will manage when they don't have someone to help out."

I rolled my eyes and heard the sounds of my daughter barreling through the hallway.

"Papa! NANA!"

Esme set everything down near the door and pulled Kailey into her arms, kissing all over her little face.

"How come you're here?"

I chuckled slightly as Kailey played with my mother's hair.

"Well, your friend Hope and her mommy needed a few things, so papa and I brought some things over. Do you think you can help me put it in their room?"

Kailey nodded and let go of her grandmother. I handed a bag to Kailey and she scampered off with my mother in tow.

"Edward…"

As I turned around, I noticed tears in Bella's eyes as she walked toward me.

"Don't cry beautiful, please don't cry."

When she wrapped her arms around me, she smiled.

"Happy tears. Dr. Cullen, it's nice to see you again."

"You as well Bella. And please, call me Carlisle."

Hope had followed and cowered behind my legs.

"And it's nice to see Hope as well. I'm very sorry for the circumstances right now however."

"It's okay." Bella turned her head to look down at Hope, "Sweetheart, it's okay, he won't hurt you. He's very much like Papa Charlie."

I could feel the little girl trembling. Letting go of Bella, I crouched down to be on the same level with Hope.

"Hope, are you scared?"

She simply nodded her head and wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up, while rubbing her back when Kailey and Esme came back in the room.

"I wasn't sure where to put everything, so what we took in there is on the dresser."

Bella turned to look at my mother, and I felt Hope's grip loosen slightly.

"Thank you, even though we haven't formally met. I'm Bella."

Bella politely held out her hand, but my mom had none of that. She immediately pulled Bella into a tight hug which caused Hope to jump in my arms.

"Esme, and who is this beautiful little lady?"

"This is my daughter, Hope. I apologize; she's a bit shy when it comes to anyone new."

"Nothing to worry about Bella. I wish our first time meeting was under better circumstances."

Hope looked up at me and I could see the question in her eyes. I may not have known Bella and Hope for long, but I could just tell when either of them needed something.

"She's my mom…and can I tell you a secret?"

When Hope nodded her little head, I whispered into her ear.

"She gives the best cuddles. They make all the bad things go away."

Seeing Kailey out of the corner of my eye wrapped around Carlisle's leg made me smile. Hope looked to Esme in that moment and spoke very quietly.

"I-th that true?"

Kailey looked at us and nodded her head profusely. She always loved getting cuddle time from her Nana, and would tell me when I got sad that I just needed a cuddle from her too.

"Would you like to find out?"

As soon as Hope nodded, Esme stepped closer to us and placed her hand on Hope's back, which surprisingly didn't make Hope flinch as I'd seen her do before.

"Mommy?"

Bella looked on and nodded her head. Immediately, Hope let go of me and latched onto my mother. I smiled at the sight. Esme was the most gracious, and loving woman that I knew, and that she took quickly to Bella and Hope warmed my heart.

"We brought some dinner. We weren't sure if any of you would be up for going somewhere, or if Bella could endure easy-mac."

I looked at my father and smirked.

"Hey, I'm king of easy-mac!"

"Maybe daddy but it's kind of icky."

"You're just spoiled rotten by your Aunt Rose."

"Uh uh! Uncle Jasper cooks better!"

"Well then you are spoiled by both. Anyhow, thanks dad…and mom."

I pulled Bella to my side and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you hungry?"

"I could probably eat."

I smiled and watched as Kailey tugged my father into the dining room.

"It's just Chinese. Kailey's favorite is in there, and we made sure there was nothing with any type of nut, peas, or lemons."

Bella looked up at me then to my mom. I could only figure that Kailey had something to do with her knowing.

"Rose told me when she called because I mentioned bringing you something. She has to know all the kids' allergies in her class."

"Remind me to thank her, and thank you Esme. I'll definitely need to make sure I go get some groceries soon for the house. No offense Edward, but with your lack of cooking skills and Hope's allergies, I'll have three kids to cook for."

"Three kids?"

"Yes, Edward, three…Hope, Kailey, and you."

"Hard-ee-har-har Bella. Maybe you can teach me how to cook then."

"I might just have to. You know, your daughter and father might be getting a little restless waiting for us."

"You're probably right."

I took Bella's hand and walked her to the dining room while my mom followed with Hope. Kailey had the table set up and was waiting patiently in her seat, while my dad was already helping himself to some chow mein.

"Carlisle show some respect."

Bella laughed and sat down next to Kailey. When Esme tried to put Hope down, she latched on tighter and whimpered a little.

"Hope, sweetheart, you have to eat. You can sit next to Esme."

"No, plea-the mommy."

"Bella it's okay just this one time. There's really no harm coming from it."

Carlisle rolled his eyes and Bella looked on with trepidation.

"I don't want her to become dependent on comfort for everything. It's not that I don't trust you Esme. I just feel the 'just this once' could turn into more."

"It won't, will it Hope?"

Hope shook her head relentlessly. Kailey had done the same exact thing right after Irina had passed. I allowed her to sit with my mother that one time, and that was that. After the one time, she never again asked.

I sat down next to Bella and pulled her chair closer to mine.

"She'll be okay for tonight, and so will you."

Bella huffed out a breath and let it go. I rubbed soothing circles on her lower back throughout dinner, and it went without incident. Kailey ate way more than she should have, as did Hope. It made me happy to see both girls enjoy themselves and carefree, if only for an hour.

"Nana, will you stay and read a story?"

I felt Bella tense up again and wrapped my arm around her.

"This will give us a chance to talk Bella. Hope and Kailey can have some Nana snuggle time."

"But she's…"

I put my finger up to Bella's lips to silence her. She looked at me like I was a bit crazy, but I ignored it.

"Mom, will you help the girls get ready for bed?"

She nodded and got up with Hope still in her arms. Kailey took her hand and started to lead her out of the room.

"Wait!"

Hope was looking at Bella and I with tear filled eyes. Esme put Hope down and she ran to us.

"We'll still be here baby girl. Esme will help you get ready for bed and read you a story."

"But I want you to…and Edward."

As I pulled Hope up into my own lap, she looked down at her own. I lifted her chin up and smiled at her.

"We are going to be here still when Esme's all done with her story. Then your mommy and I will come in and read you another story okay?"

"But I want you and mommy."

I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt and her little body trembling.

"I'm going to take Kailey to get ready for bed Edward. Carlisle and I will see ourselves out."

Kailey had come over and hugged my arm.

"Goodnight daddy. I love you."

"I love you too pumpkin. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Bella. I'll leave my favorite teddy bear in your room for my sister."

Bella looked curiously at me, and then back to Kailey.

"Your sister?"

"Yes. Hope is my sister now. Now and forever. I love you Bella."

She quickly hugged Bella then scampered off with my mom. Bella watched as she walked away and I took her hand.

"In a very short time, you and Hope have come to mean a lot to Kailey…and to me."

"I can't…we can't…Edward it's too much too soon."

"It might seem that way, and normally, I'd agree. But Bella, we care about you. I care about you."

"What happens if things don't…"

"They will work. Let's get this one ready for bed, then we can talk some more."

I got up and headed toward the guest room. I knew Hope was getting tired again just from her grip loosening on my shirt. Bella soon followed me and took a couple things to the bathroom with her.

"Hope do you want to stay in these pajamas, or change?"

"Th-tay."

"Your mommy is in the bathroom, and I need to go get a book for us to read. Do you think you'll be okay if I leave you for a couple minutes? Kailey left her favorite teddy bear for you."

Hope nodded slightly and curled up around the bear. I left the room to not only get a book, but change out of my jeans and into some sleep pants. When I'd entered Kailey's room to get a book, she was fast asleep already and my mom was just watching her.

"You and dad can go. You don't have to stay here with us."

"I know. I just wanted to be sure she was fully asleep. She didn't even want a story tonight, just to pray for everything to be okay."

"They will be. I'll make sure of it."

"I love you Edward. Keep them all safe."

"I will. Love you too mom."

Esme got up and I heard her quietly tell my father that it was time to go. I kissed Kailey one last time and headed back toward the guest room. Bella was curled up with Hope, whispering quietly to her.

"I know baby, and Papa will be okay. We'll be okay too. Edward promised to keep us safe."

"And I will, no matter what."

I sat down on the bed and Hope crawled up onto my lap. Rubbing her back, I looked over toward Bella.

"She's worried about her Papa Charlie."

"Why are you worried Hope?"

"He ith all alone."

"He'll be okay though. Your papa is very safe and always will be, I promise."

"O..kay."

Hope's sobs broke up her answer, and she leaned heavily against me. I kissed the top of her head, and Bella moved closer to me.

"How about a story before you go to sleep?"

"Okay. Mommy?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want me to read, or Edward?"

"Both."

Bella looked at me, and I opened up the book. Together, we read a chapter to Hope while she fell asleep. Since I'd finished the chapter, Bella had fallen asleep as well. I knew we needed to talk some more, but I also knew she was exhausted still from the events of the day. I tucked the two of them in and kissed both of their foreheads.

"Thank you Edward. Love you."

I heard it in a whisper as I was leaving the room. Surely, Bella was only giving the sentiment because she was asleep, not because she actually loved me…yet.

_A/N Again, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU…for sticking by this story and waiting so long for an update. I know this seems a little…off probably, but I'm really trying to move it forward. Bigger developments will come in the next chapter with "The talk."_

_Don't forget, you can find me over at .com…on Twitter Rosmelie – or doing my newest project PLTshirts – you can find us on Twitter and Facebook using that tag!_


End file.
